100 years of waiting, he's back, she leaves!
by alicecullenhaleluvsjasper
Summary: What if edward never came back? And bella was changed!Its been 100 years and bella and her coven are back where it all began,only to find her nightmares are only just beginning...they're back.Bella is forced to pose as new girl izzy,let the games begin...
1. Memories and the decision

**Everything belongs to the wonderful Stephanie Meyers I don't own anything, This is my first fan fic so please tell me what you think, should I write more? **

**1. Memories and the decision-B.P.O.V**

**100 years…waiting…hurting…pain...darkness…emptiness…despair**

**100 years ago was the day I died…why?**

**Him.**

**Today was my 100****th**** birthday…my vampire birthday. I trudged off to the living room were I could hear my coven shuffling around waiting to bombard me.**

"**Happy Birthday Bella" shouted my coven or i suppose you could call them my family, my brother and sister. I tried to crack a smile but I really wasn't in the mood, and apparently they had noticed. "O come on Bells its your 100****th**** birthday, it's a special day why aren't you happy?" asked my sister Polly coming over and giving me a hug.**

"**Ye Bella, Polly's right it's a special day just like a human's 18****th**** birthday!" Dan shouted enthusiastically. As soon as the words came out of his mouth I gasped, as a wave of pain whooshed through my body, his word's reminded me of…of…my birthday all those years ago.**

**-Flashback-**

**As I opened the silver wrapped package I sliced my finger, giving myself a small paper cut, "Shoot" I muttered…after that it all happened so fast, suddenly Edward shouted "No" and the next thing I new I was flying through the air…smash!**

**-End flash back-**

**I moaned in pure pain clutching my stomach, it still hurt after all these years. I whirled round and ran up the staircase slamming the door to my bed room; I then curled up in a ball and allowed the pain to take me. I lay there like that for at least hours when I heard a timid knock on my door, I new exactly who it was, Dan and Polly.**

"**Bella, can we come in?" , well I wasn't getting any better fast so I answered a weak "yes" back. **

**They came into my room and then saw that I was all curled up, so they quickly came down and knelt beside me Polly stroking my hair trying to sooth me while Dan attempted to get me out of the ball I was in. "I'm so sorry Bella, before I could stop myself the words were out of my mouth and I couldn't take them back, please forgive me" Dan said looking deep into my eyes and using his power on me, he could persuade people, make them see things his way. "Dan there's nothing to forgive, there's no need to use your power on me, you didn't do a thing wrong." I said seriously, making sure he'd stopped blaming himself. "Maybe you think so but I still said it, I know how you hate to remember your past, and I don't blame you for doing that either." Dan muttered, but he said the last part so low I don't think I was meant to hear.**

**Both Dan and Polly new all about my past, Polly pretty much worked it out the minute they saw me since she'd suffered a similar heart ache to mine. No one new about my past except for the two of them and for months after joining their coven I stayed in my room, I couldn't be around them when there was all that love in the air, they were soul mates, and I'd lost mine. It started to get better after a while but today was a bad day for me it made me start thinking about those old times, happy times. Like me and…and ed-(I couldn't say the name)-in the meadow, and when I met the rest of the cull-, no I couldn't think about those memories, the past is the past.**

**When I finally felt a bit better Dan and Polly said maybe we should go hunting, I declined saying I wanted some time alone and after a while they went. But as Polly went out the back door she told me "Bella you sure you won't come I'd rather not leave you alone" after a last nod from me she sprinted out the door, and I listened to their footsteps as they ran into the night.**

**Now I had some serious thinking to do-**

**Why was I thinking about them so much lately and why did I feel slightly depressed all the time?**

**After a long while I decided that maybe I missed Forks, after all It was around 100 years since I'd been there, Charlie had died a while back and I felt the need to visit his grave, he'd also left me his house in the will so maybe I could get some use out of that, hey maybe I could even enrol in high school.**

**Yes that's what we'd do we would go back to live in Forks, go to high school and be normal- (when I say normal I do mean as normal as possible) -happy vampire teens. Now all I had to do was convince my family, and that shouldn't be too hard since I might improve if we did move, I might start to be a bit happier and more like well…me. **

**I'd made my decision and knowing where my future was heading for now made me feel a great deal happier and I decided that since Polly and Dan weren't back yet I would go to my favourite place, the old oak tree. I came here often, it was where I would sit and compose my songs, and sing while gazing up at the stars. After becoming a vampire I had found that singing was a passion of mine and I was grateful for it, it gave me something to do, it was my safe haven. Me and my family would even do it for fun occasionally; we would go around playing small concerts in a band. **

**As I sat here right now, closed my eyes and began to sing, I recognised the song I was singing as Better in Time, by Leona Lewis. I had herd it a few times on the radio and I felt as if the song was written for me, I new exactly what she was talking about. And so I sang- **

"**It's been the longest winter without you,**

**I didn't know where to turn to, aaah,**

**See somehow I can't forget you**

**After all that we have been through, aaah,**

**Going, Coming…"**

**I know exactly how she feels.**

**The next morning, I felt it was time to tell my family the news and so I put on jeans and a t-shirt, (I still hadn't changed my fashion sense since becoming a vampire), and then I ran down the stairs to find them both sat on the sofa, cuddled in each others arms. "Hey guys I have some news to tell you" I told them and I couldn't help but smile at the look of curiosity on their faces. "News?" Dan said as I went and sat down on the sofa across from them. "Yes I want to move, I feel like a change of scene, a fresh start…" Dan but in before I had a chance to finish, he looked rather suspicious. "Where is it you want to move?" he asked, him and Polly were staring at me, I started feeling self conscious, if I were human now I would be as red as a tomato from all this attention. "Mmmm, well… Forks, you see I've been missing it a lot lately, I mean I want to visit my dad's grave and we could use the house, it's all ready, we could go to school no one would recognise me, I think it might really help me perk up a bit, being where I consider my true home" I looked over at their faces and I was surprised they seemed to think my idea was a good one, they agreed with me? "Hmmmmm, I think Bella you may be right, it would help you and going to see your dad's grave would be good for you, and oh high school that could be fun I'm definitely in!" Polly said, I could tell she was ecstatic, I could hear her mumbling to herself about what she should pack. I suddenly realised that Dan was being unusually quiet, and I nervously glanced in his direction, his face was unreadable but I could tell by his eyes that he was lost in thought. After around 2 minutes he finally spoke "Well Bells I'm in too, I'd like to see somewhere new as well, but I do have some precautions I would like us to take, First of all Bella you need to change your name just in case someone recognises you, also you should wear a wig. Polly we mustn't call Bella, Bella anymore and our cover story is this, Bella and I are brother and sister and Polly is our adopted sister, also both our parents have died so I, the older brother look after you both." And so we were all set now I just had to think of a name…**


	2. The journey and home

**2. The Journey and Home.**

**We were in the car on our way to Forks, (which shouldn't take long since Dan always drove much too fast), and I had finally thought of a few names, so I was about to inform the others. "Guys, I've thought of a few suggestions for a name, can you tell me which you think is best…", "It's Belle, Renee or Izzy" I said hopping they thought one was suitable because I had no other ideas. "Well Bella I think that Belle is slightly too close to your real name, Renee was your mom's name so maybe that's not such a bright idea and so Izzy is the last option" Polly said smiling smugly at her success in finding me a name. "I have to say Bella…oops I mean Izzy, I do like that name and it still keeps part of your old name, so it's perfect" Dan said and I have to say I agreed with him. "Mmmm, just one more thing what about a wig, for me" I said and I guess I probably should have guessed what came next… "Silly Izzy, did you really think I would forget? Here put this on" Polly said slightly irritated. She handed me a wig, it was light brown and kind of a bronze colour…just like ed-, it was also wavy and I had to say it actually wasn't that bad. I put on the wig before Polly could start moaning and then she handed me a mirror. At first when I looked at my reflection I felt shocked because surely it couldn't be me, but then when I looked again I saw it was and that the hair actually was kind of ok, it looked natural so at least people wouldn't notice.**

**We arrived at the boundaries of Forks in just a little over 3 hours; it was 1am now so there was no one around luckily to see us. As I glanced around at this little town I had once and will now call home I started getting flickers of my old human memories, things like the school (I wondered how much it had changed), the place where my dad and I often used to go for dinner, My Dad's (now my house) and also a picture of the cull-, I stopped the memories dead in their tracks there and focused on the street to (my dad's old house), which we were now turning onto.**

**Then there it was my dad's old house just as I'd remembered it, nothing had changed at all not in all these years. I finally felt at ease being here again as if everything was right now we were here. Dan parked the car and then we all got out with all of our…well two bags, one was mine the other was Dan's and Polly's, (we couldn't exactly bring much with us, we had travel light, just the bare essentials.)**

**I found myself zoom over to the door and as it opened with a creak, all I could do was stand and stare… finally I was home.**


	3. TanyaThe vision

**3. Tanya/The vision-E.P.O.V**

**It hurt…no it was more than pain…it was darkness…nothing more.**

**Why am I here, all I want is to die to be with the one I love once more.**

**Bella died a long time ago and now we were living back in Forks were it all began.**

**-Flashback-**

**We had moved back to Forks and the first thing I did was to run to her house wondering what I would say to her, Had she moved on?, Did she hate me?, Was she in love with another?**

**I arrived at the house to find the curtains all drawn and all I could hear was sobs…coming from Charlie?**

**What was going on? I scaled up the wall and glanced slyly through her window…Bella wasn't there, and then there was Charlie kneeling next to her bed his head down on the sheets which were stained with his tears…then it dawned on me Charlie wasn't the kind of man who expressed his emotions and feelings very much, the only thing that would make him sob like this would be if…if…if, Bella was…**

**I remembered realising she'd died and then picking information out of Charlie's head, to see what had happened, she had gone out for a walk and had never returned but some of her blood was found in the forest, a large animal had attacked and the victim was…was…bel-**

**-End Flashback-**

**Of course I despise myself for leaving her and I wish my family had not stopped me from going to the Volturi and begging for death, it's all I wish for. But no I must live because I am forced to, well Bella rots away in the cemetery; I winced at this thought, all though I knew it to be true. I started sobbing, tearless broken sobs when Esme came and hugged me, she missed Bella too, she was practically her daughter, we all loved Bella. Our family was not the same since she died, Carlisle was not as he used to be and is always at the hospital, Esme is full of grief, and she feels as if she has lost a child. Rosalie doesn't care about Bella however she cares about what it's doing to the family, Emmett is not at all the same, he never jokes around anymore, he's just quiet. Jasper, suffers being around us all for long periods of time, the grief is too much for him to bear, and his calming has no effect. And Alice is an absolute wreck, she couldn't understand why she hadn't seen Bella being attacked, and she misses her horribly. No more shopping Alice, no more lively and optimistic Alice, Alice just seemed to lose herself… she isn't like Alice anymore. And I, well I'm… I'm not even sure if I'm still here. It doesn't feel like it, I just sit in my room for long periods of time staring at a picture I have of Bella, I only go out to hunt and up until now that's it. But Carlisle and Esme decided to take action so we were visiting The Denali clan for a week before school started (Esme insisted I go).**

**While we visited here, I spent most of my time in the forest sat on a log, hating myself and seeing nothing but images of Bella in my head. I'd sat here staring at a tree for the last 5 days and as hard as I tried there was just no escaping the thoughts of my family in my head. I hated my power now more than ever before because all of the minds I read were all full of grief, they were dark places were no one wished to venture, but lucky me I have the pleasure of being that one, I thought sarcastically. All of the thoughts were full of grief, pity, or in Tanya's case planning and scheming. All though she pretended to be sad over my families and my loss, really she was thinking of how great an opportunity this was, since now my Bella was out of the picture, so she could step in. In fact Tanya was really getting on my nerves she was constantly coming out here to see me and she would follow me around everywhere, like a little dog. Why did this have to happen to me, why must Tanya have more than just friendly affection towards me?**

**Suddenly I heard footsteps coming nearer and nearer, and …oh look who it is Tanya! Why God, Why me? Tanya entered the trees where I sat and started walking towards me with a smug grin on her face. And that's when I heard her thoughts! 'Oh good, I caught him here again, but then again why wouldn't I this is where he always is' 'I really need to make a move it, seems like he like's me, oh god I hope I look ok!' Argggggggh, Tanya was starting to sound like Rosalie, which to me was not a good thing.**

"**Hello Edward, I just came to give you some company, I thought maybe you'd be lonely" Tanya said as she came and sat next to me, on my log. "Thank you, very much for your concern Tanya but I really just feel the need to be alone" I said as I watched Tanya's face fall slightly. 'Maybe he hates me after all; he must have really loved this Bella girl'. "So you still miss her Edward?" Tanya asked, but I really didn't want to talk about it. After two more minutes of silence I saw she wasn't going to give up so I answered her question. "I miss her more, than anyone will ever know Tanya" I whispered as quiet as a breath.**

'**Hasn't it been some 100 years though since he left and she died?' 'I feel so sorry for him, but he needs to come back to the house, his family needs him there, they seem to be improving slightly with this visit but he just doesn't'. "Edward you should come back to the house, see your family, they miss you, we all do" Tanya pleaded, as she placed her hand on my right shoulder. Well we had only 2 days left of this vacation so I might as well say hello for a while, Esme would enjoy me being there and so would everyone else.**

"**Ok Tanya I'll come back", it's not getting better any time soon, I added mentally, "And thank you Tanya, I do hope you find happiness someday". "I hope so too, Edward, I hope so too" Tanya whispered sadly and then we were off running and I could hear my family up ahead, in the house.**

**As soon as I'd opened the door they were all there, my family waiting to greet me, and Tanya surprisingly seemed right they all where in a marginally better mood, …especially Alice. I wondered what could have possibly caused that change; Alice was actually rather happy now. That's when I saw her vision-The Vision-**

**In Alice's vision there where three people, no as I looked closely vampires, one boy and two girls. They all had golden eyes, clearly vegetarians. One girl had her arm around the boy, but the other girl looked sad and distant. But they also looked happy, a family, like ours.**

**I suddenly realised why Alice had perked up a bit, there where other vampires, coming to live in Forks.**


	4. Preperation

**4. Preparation-B.P.O.V**

**We'd been in Forks for 3 days now but we still had days left till the school term started. I was trying to prepare everything …mostly myself. I had decided to explore the town today, see how it had changed in the years since I'd been here.**

**I got into Dan's car and drove off for the town centre, hopping to get some things done. Firstly since we'd be living here we'd have to keep up the human charade, and so I would buy some food, (not that we'd use it), disgusting human stuff. And I would also buy some flowers to place on my father's grave, which I would visit later.**

**I'd gotten everything done now and all that was left to do was visit my dad's grave. I ran to the cemetery, and then found myself looking around everywhere, trying to find the right stone, there were many. I was beginning to doubt there was one here when, I finally found it.**

**Chief Charlie Swan**

**Loving Father, Friend and colleague.**

**1970-2060**

**Aged 90**

**The stone was simple, yet perfect for my dad, but it had started to get dirty and so I cleaned the dirt off. There were no flowers on the grave, but there were traces of them left so I guessed they had died and withered with age. I knelt down next to his grave and placed a single red rose on the stone and then I couldn't stop the grief I felt from pulling me under, so I started sobbing, tearless sobs. How I missed my dad.**

**That night I arrived home after 10 and my family and I decided hunting was probably a wise idea. I did feel rather thirsty and I wouldn't want to slip up in school tomorrow. So we went out into the woods behind the house and let our instincts take us. It wasn't long until I was full to the brim with blood, now I was ready for the day ahead. But just as we were leaving back for the house I saw a white blur in the distance, it moved very quickly and one minute it was there the next it was gone. What was it? A figment of my imagination or every bit as real as me?**

**That night I went and found a new special place, another old oak tree. It didn't take long there was one in a field, just a mile or so away from the house. Then I sang until day break…the time had come.**


	5. The outfitJourney in the car

**5. The Outfit/Journey in the car-B.P.O.V **

"**Izzy, what are you going to wear?" Polly asked as she came into my room. "The usual jeans, t-shirt, why?" I asked suspiciously; leave it to Polly to be worried about what I would wear. "Well I went shopping yesterday and I found this, you should definitely wear it" She said appraising the outfit she held in her hands. It was black skinny jeans, a long blue t-shirt, (almost like a dress), a necklace made with beads and most likely pearls, and a blue hair band. The outfit wasn't too bad actually (for a change), normally Polly would pick something over the top and dressy, but this, this was me! Well at least that's what I thought till I saw the shoes! They were black stilettos, with a 3 inch heel at least, and they had ribbons, to tie up your legs, they were a death trap. Even though I was a vampire and I was dead, I still new those things could kill me, I may not be as clumsy as I was in my human life but I was still clumsy,**

**the only clumsy vampire in existence, so Polly and Dan tell me. "I can't wear that!" I exclaimed, didn't she know me at all? "Yes you can and you will, this is in fashion at the moment and were supposed to act like teens, teens are fashionable and that's what this outfit is", "Don't make me get Dan up here, I'll make him use his power on you" She said and I knew she wasn't joking she was serious! "Fine I'll wear your damn outfit, if it makes you happy" I shouted. She was going to pay for this, she would pay big time.**

**"Come on you two, we only have 15 minutes to get to school!" Dan shouted from the bottom of the stairs, he was so impatient. And only fifteen minutes? , huh with the way he drove we'd make it in five. "Coming" I shouted, just as soon as I could figure out how to walk in these things! After 2 more minutes I was walking down the stairs, feeling completely and utterly…unsafe, courtesy of Polly. "See told you that outfit was perfect" Polly squealed. Ye perfect until something like this happens; I trip over the bottom step, and nearly fall flat on my face. Luckily Dan and Polly catch me just in time. "Perfect" I growled, I was completely annoyed.**

**We were on our way to the school now; in fact we were almost there, I was nervous and excited. "Polly do I have this wig on right?" I asked unsure. "Izzy your perfect, stop worrying" She said comfortingly, she was quite motherly at times. "We have to go get our schedules first thing, Izzy your on you own you're a junior got it?" Dan asked glancing over his shoulder at me. "Yes I got it" I said grumpily, why did they have to act older than me, I mean they were but still, I had to be by myself all day. "You'll see us at lunch, and here, just call if you need us" Polly said sensing my distress. She handed me a small silver phone, and then I found that we were here, at Forks high school!**

**Both Polly and Dan hugged me and gave me a quick "good luck" and then I was alone. I glanced around and then trudged off to the office. This was just like my first day in high school all over again, oh joy, I thought sarcastically, lucky me. The office had hardly changed at all; in fact the only change was that of the lady behind the desk. It was a woman in her late thirties with unnatural blond hair and glasses balanced on the tip of her nose; she looked like a nice person at least. I walked up to the desk and the woman looked up. I watched as her face changed into a mask of shock and her eyes widened, I was used to this, we were beautiful to them. When she finally pulled herself together she spoke "Hello dear, how can I help?" she asked still slightly baffled and flustered. "Mmmm, I'm the new girl Izzy" I said confidently, a smile on my face. "Oh well ok Izzy, here's your schedule, so good luck for today" she said and then smiled warmly, thanks I thought, cause I'm going to need it.**


	6. They're Back

**I don't own anything (I wish), twilight and its characters belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyers.**

**So here you go the next chapter, sorry it's so short!!! Enjoy! **

**6. They're back-B.P.O.V **

**I was about to walk out of the office when I smelled something horribly familiar, it smelled exactly like a vampire, no more than a vampire, 5 to be exact, the…the…cullens! That's when I heard the door open and suddenly standing in front of me were 5 people (vampires) I never expected to see ever again. They all stared at me, did they recognise me? No they couldn't, I could tell from their faces and plus how could they, I had changed and I was wearing a wig and stilettos, the old me would never have done that. Before they had a chance to say anything or do anything I stepped around them and ran (human speed unfortunately) into the hallway. I could feel their gaze on me as I vanished into the sea of students.**

**I suddenly started breathing heavily and I found myself going in the opposite direction of my first class, I was heading outside. As soon as I felt the fresh, cool breeze on my face, I found I could think again. I went to sit under a tree and cried (tearless), I hoped no one would see me. Then I started to think, a flood of questions washed through my mind- why were they here, did they recognise me, how long had they been here, how long did they plan to stay, why did they come back now, were they going to ruin my life again?**

**Half an hour had past and I phoned Dan I needed to talk with him right away. He found me in a couple of minutes and I wondered how he got out of class. "Hey Izzy, what happened, you're a mess" Dan said coming to sit next to me. "They're…they're ba..." I whispered, I couldn't finish, the pain was too unbearable. "Who is Izzy, who is it?" Dan asked me frantically, whilst holding me in his arms, I loved Dan he was the big brother I'd always wanted. "The…cullens" I barely said it in more than a whisper, and the pain in my chest started gnawing at the rest of me when I said their name. Dan was quiet for a long time and when he finally spoke his voice was full of sadness and his facial expression was apologetic. "Well Izzy, I can't believe they came back same time as us, but we can't help that, what do you want to do?" I thought about that for a moment, it was very odd that they came the same time as us, but then that's just my luck, o wait…I don't have any. "Can I have the day off today?" I asked Dan, I wanted to go home to my special place. "Sure Izzy don't worry I'll cover for you" Dan said full of understanding. So that was it and I ran home without further delay, then I went to my special place.**


	7. Excuses

**Everything to do with twilight belongs to… Stephenie Meyers, this is just a small piece of my imagination!**

**This chapter is slightly longer so hope you all like it, read and review and could someone please tell me how I can put this story into the twilight category? I have no clue, lol!**

**7. Excuses-D.P.O.V**

**I went back inside and then headed straight to the office, as I walked up to the desk I wondered ho w I would cover for her. "Yes, hello dear, what can I do to help?" the lady at the desk said, and then she looked up and took in my appearance. She went through all the normal, emotions a human went through while seeing someone of our kind, bewilderment, shock, wonder and attraction. "My little sister Izzy went home" I said gazing into her eyes and beginning to use my power on her, it was working. "Ok, dear but why did she go home?" the woman asked slightly flustered. Then I gave the woman my lie, the cover story. "Well you see, our parents died a while back in a terrible car accident and Izzy struggles the most with trying to move on, if you understand." I said in a sad voice and that lie along with the help of my powers helped me free Izzy for the day and the best part was that the woman behind the desk believed every word of it.**

**When I got back to class I explained to the teacher what had happened and then sat back down taking my place in the back row. That's when I noticed a boy in the row in front of me kept looking at me from the corner of his eye, great he was a Cullen, from what little Izzy had told us about them, this boy was the big brother bear Emmett. Well I wasn't sticking around to wait for him to approach me instead as soon as the bell went I literally flew out of my seat. The next few classes flew by but then hours seem like minutes to a vampire. But I couldn't help thinking what Izzy was up to right now, I felt so sorry for her, her past had finally caught up on her just when she was trying to move on.**

**Then finally the bell I'd been waiting for went, the lunch bell. I could be with my Polly once again; I'd only had one class with her…American history. And that was boring cause me and Polly new everything that the small minded teacher attempted to teach us. I ran over to where I knew her class was and then waited for her to come out. Polly came out of the door to her class with a very bored expression on her face but as soon as she saw me her face lit up, like a kids on Christmas morning.**

**We walked hand in hand to the lunch room, ignoring the stares and whispers, boy would those kids stop gossiping about us if they knew we could hear them, which we jolly well could. I picked up a tray and so did Polly, these were our props and then we filled them up with food, kids started saying stuff like, "god they must be hungry" and "how much food do they eat?!" So we obviously weren't doing it right, I put some food back and then looked at the food, well it looked like a more appropriate amount. But what would I know I didn't eat food.**

**After paying, we walked to an empty table in the back of the lunch hall, and that's when I saw them come in. They all walked straight into our direction, towards our table. What if they asked to sit down, I thought. What would I say? Well I'd say yes so they didn't get suspicious. Thank god Izzy left early. Polly squeezed my hand under the table and I looked at her face and I could tell she thought the exact same thing. Suddenly they were all there staring down on us; they obviously knew we were vampires so I suppose I should get ready for being bombarded with questions.**

"**Hello" a small girl with a pixie face said, so this was Alice. "I'm Alice Cullen", she was just as Izzy had described happy, short, and of course she was the psychic. She was clinging to a tall blond vampire, he was scary looking, he had lots of bite scars and he had the emotion power. I gave Polly one last squeeze on her hand and then I answered in as friendly a voice I could manage. "Hello Alice" I said and smiled, and then Polly did the same. Alice seemed to do the talking for them at the moment. "Would you mind us sitting with you?" she asked. "Not at all, go ahead and sit down" I said waving my hand towards the empty seats across from us. Alice sat down in one graceful movement, she was totally at ease and after a slight hesitation the others did the same thing.**

**The others all introduced them selves and I had to hold back a growl when Edward introduced himself, you couldn't blame me though not after what he did to my little sister. Then came some questions, basic ones after all we couldn't answer the vampire based ones, not in this crowded lunch room full of kids. "So are there just you two?" Alice asked me. Surely she saw Izzy this morning, of course there weren't 'there are three of us' I wanted to shout back at her, I knew she knew the answer. "No there is me, my little sister Izzy and Polly my adopted sister and soul mate" I said and just as I expected she was not surprised at hearing the bit about Izzy. "Where is your sister now, we all saw her this morning and she looked very shocked to see us, then she just ran out!" Alice exclaimed. I tried to control my thoughts after all Edward was a mind reader; I couldn't let him know about Izzy. So I lied again, "Well yes she told me about that earlier, she said she didn't know that any others of our kind, veggies existed and that she didn't think that other vampires had claimed the territory, so she was basically just shocked to find others like us here and that's it" I said using my power on them and it seemed they believed me. "Oh, but why did she leave school early?" Alice asked cocking her head to one side and listening intently. "Well not so long ago, our parents died in a terrible car accident and she struggles a lot with coming to terms with it, she is constantly in pain and she just told me she wasn't ready this morning, she just wanted to be alone." I lied through my teeth again but no one noticed. Then the bell went, ah saved by the bell how cheesy. But before we could escape Alice said "Where do you live, perhaps we could come over and speak with you some time". I thought about it for a mille second and then I answered "Sure, we live here" I said sliding them a piece of paper with our address on it. "Thanks" Alice said and then she skipped off with the others trailing behind. "Dan what's Izzy goanna say, you just invited them over" Polly said full of sadness. "Don't worry it'll work out, and besides I couldn't say no now could I?" I said and Polly had no answer she knew I was right. The rest of the day went by quickly and before we new it we were on our way home.**


	8. Time to think

**Sorry a really short, short, short chapter. Stephanie Meyers owns twilight not me so don't sue! And she is amazing! Please read and review and tell me if I should write any more please I need feed back, asap. **

**8. Time to think-B.P.O.V **

**When I got home after that little incident in school I decided to go for a run to clear my head. So I changed out of these stupid shoes and snapped the heels off, just to make sure I would never have to wear them ever again. And then I went out the back door and ran. The feeling of the wind rushing through my hair and the earth beneath my bare feet was a nice one it seemed to calm me. After a good 3 hours of running around, I decided I had to stop some time and I had to face the decision I was about to make, I'd had my time to think.**

**So I went to my special place, the old oak tree and I thought. First I thought of my decisions run away or face it head on. It was either I keep running from my past or face the Cullens and pretend to be Izzy. After a long hour of thought I'd come to a decision, I couldn't just keep running away I would face them as Izzy. They wouldn't recognise me, I wouldn't feel like a coward, and I could stay in Forks my true home. I was a vampire now so how would they recognise me, the answer…they wouldn't. From now on I would play my character perfectly. Bella was the past, Izzy is the future. I would ignore them as much as possible and I would only answer if needed. I'm happy here at least I think I am. They can't drive me away, it's been one hundred years, and they had probably forgotten me, I certainly hadn't forgotten them.**

**I had come to a decision now and so I would go back to the house and wait for my family to come home.**


	9. Temper and Tears

**Stephenie Meyers owns all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SHE IS AMASING!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway here's another chapter, please review! 5 reviews-new chapter soon, but 10 reviews and another chapter within 24 hours! So please review!!!!**

**9. Temper and tears-B.P.O.V **

**Polly and Dan arrived home and they said they'd had an eventful day. What did that mean?**

"**Well after you left I said it was because you missed our parents" Dan said grinning, I could just imagine the look on the woman at the desk's face when he started using his power on her, I bet she was very convinced. Hopefully.**

**Dan said that she was looking at him with gooey eyes and he said he wanted to throw up. "I seriously think she might be in love me" Dan said with a creped out look on his face, and me and Polly couldn't help but laugh at that. It was odd to think how we were beautiful to them, I mean in my old life I was just average and now its like you're a model. Everywhere you go people stare and whistle at you or ask you out on a date, it's a strange feeling and sometimes not a nice one. Polly was pretty, she had dark brown hair which she would often wear in plaits and she had small pink lips and a lovely smile, that made everyone around her happy.**

**Dan was very handsome although he couldn't compare with my angel…ed-, wait stop it Izzy he's not yours, not anymore. Dan had dirty colour blond hair, he was tall about 6.2 and he had dimples. It was hilarious because wherever we went he always had hundreds of admirers, which he found extremely annoying.**

"**Hey Izz, have you decided what we're goanna do?" Polly asked me. "Yes Polly, I've decided we can't run, we're staying and from now on I will play my character really well, no more slip ups, no more mistakes, I shouldn't let them influence me so much" I said determinedly, my hands in fists at my sides. No from now on I would be brave. Polly glanced at Dan with a worried look, as if they were hiding something from me. "What is it Polly?" I asked suspiciously, I didn't like them keeping secrets from me. She hadn't realised I'd seen and so she scrambled around for an answer "It's nothing B…oops Izzy" she said nervously, I didn't believe that, the look on her face said it all, she might as well have printed 'I'm lying' across her forehead.**

**Suddenly the phone rang and before I could answer it Dan had it out of my hands, and was talking in the mouthpiece.**

"**Now?" Dan asked the person on the other side. The person answered and then Dan said "Well if they really want to then come over now just give me ten minutes to explain everything" And then Dan hung up, and I had no idea what was going on.**

"**Ok Izzy I don't know how else to put this but…but the Cullens are coming" Dan said as he looked at the floor and that was it I just snapped. "What?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, "they're coming here, now, in ten minutes, I heard you on the phone…I…I… well good luck then with your little friends but I'm off, if you want me I'll be at the old oak tree." I shouted I was angry…no…furious. "Please stay" Polly mumbled and she reached out for me but I just yanked my arm out of the way.**

"**Next time, if you don't want me to react like this, then tell me first thing, not ten minutes before they arrive, bye, enjoy!" I shouted and then I was running out in the forest. Argggggh, how could they wait until 10 before they arrived to tell me? I could even hear them running, the Cullens and so I went and sulked in my tree. Today I didn't sit beneath the leaves on the ground, instead I sat on a branch and leaned my back against the trunk then I closed my eyes and began to sing. I blocked out all other sounds except the sound of my voice as I sang 'breakeven by the script'. This song was just like me 'I'm falling to pieces'-**

"**I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing,**

**Just praying to a god that I don't believe in**

**Cause I've got time, well he's got freedom**

**Cause when my heart breaks well I don't breakeven, even,**

**Best things will be some of my worst**

**She finally met a man, whose goanna put her first,**

**Well I'm wide awake he's no trouble sleeping**

**And when my heart breaks no it don't breakeven, even, even, no,**

**What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you?**

**And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up that you're ok**

**And I'm falling to pieces yeah; I'm falling to pieces, **

**They say bad things happen for a reason**

**But no wise words goanna stop the bleeding**

**Cause he's moved on well I'm still bereaving,**

**And when my heart breaks no I don't break even, even, no**

**And what am I goanna do when the best part of me was always you?**

**And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up that you're ok**

**And I'm falling to pieces yeah, I'm falling to pieces, yeah, **

**I'm falling to pieces, I'm falling to pieces…"**

**Then my song came to an abrupt end when I heard breathing and whispering coming from beneath me. I tensed my body and**

**my eyes snapped open and I heard someone call "hey", but as I looked down I saw the 7 of them all watching me and I fell off of the branch and landed with a 'bang' on the ground. Why are they here? , o right they're going to my house. Even though I can't normally feel any physical pain, (since I'm technically dead), I can feel a slight pain now, but then again that was some fall at least 60m. Why can I still hear their quiet breathing, why won't they leave me alone? I want to get up now but I'm not going to because I can't bear to look up into their angel faces, what happens if they recognise me? Well I'll have to face them so here goes, I groan and then roll over onto my back and all I can see is 7 pairs of golden eyes staring at me from the darkness.**

"**Hello, are you ok…Izzy right?" Carlisle said offering me a hand to pull me up, I didn't take it, so he let it drop. They all just stared at me, waiting for me to say something. Oops! I just realised I'm making mistakes I should say hi before they start to get suspicious. "Mmm, yes its Izzy, sorry about that, you all just surprised me" I said while getting up from the ground. I struggled to make my voice more than a whisper. But I had to keep it together so they would believe I was Izzy and they wouldn't recognise me as Bella. So I attempted conversation, "I'm so clumsy, even after changing into a vampire I haven't improved very much" I said chuckling at myself trying to lighten the mood a bit, it worked I could here there laughter. "Why are you all out here anyway?" I asked pretending to sound confused although I knew what they were here for, "I come here a lot to be alone, its kind of my special place, where I like to hide form the world" I said with great sadness. "Didn't your brother and sister tell you?" Alice asked shocked. Yes they did Alice I'm just acting, and apparently you all used to think I sucked at it, well look at me now, if I suck so much then why can't you figure out who I am "They invited us over to talk, as were all vampires, maybe we could even be friends". "We used to be" I mumbled too low for them to hear, I hoped.**

"**I should get going" "Mmmm, do you think you could come over tomorrow instead?" I asked, please say yes, please say yes, I chanted over and over in my head. "Sure" Alice said. And then I was about to run for it when Esme asked "Dear, are you sure your ok?" in her motherly tone. "Yes thank you, I'm as healthy as a horse" I replied grinning. Then I made my escape thank god, I thought.**


	10. The voice of an angel

**10. The voice of an angel-A.P.O.V **

"**Come on everyone, let's go" I shouted, I was so excited about going to the other vampire's house and I wished to meet the girl named Izzy. There was something odd about her, when I saw her this morning she looked familiar to me from somewhere but where exactly that was…I didn't know. And then there was the way she looked at us in the office, she looked absolutely shocked, there was something odd in the story as well, it didn't fit together she definitely was not that boys sister.**

**After about 2 more minutes everyone finally listened to me and we were off running into the woods. We weren't running as fast as usual in fact we only ran slightly faster than a human. We were all excited about tonight; I hoped to make some new friends. Then all of a sudden I heard a voice, it sounded like an angel singing, and so I followed where the music was coming from.**

"**Where you going Alice?" Jasper asked, he sounded confused as I dropped his hand and went in another direction. I was getting closer now, I could hear the music clearer, and I could hear everyone behind me following to see what I was up to. This person has a wonderful voice I thought. I came to a stop then when we reached a clearing with only one single tree, an oak, right in the middle of the meadow. But where was the person who was singing? "Everyone can you hear that?" I asked although I knew they could hear it, I could tell by the looks on their faces. "Wow" Emmett said in wonder. "Yes Emmett, wow!" I whispered and then I saw where the music was coming from, there was a girl no more than my age sat on a branch of the tree, about 70m up in the air. I pointed the girl out to everyone and I had to say that even Edward was smiling from the music. I ran over to where the tree was, and then I sat down as quietly as possible, on the ground, closed my eyes and listened. All the others followed and mimicked my movement.**

**Then I began to concentrate on the words she was sining- **

"**I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing,**

**Just praying to a god that I don't believe in**

**Cause I've got time, well he's got freedom**

**Cause when my heart breaks well I don't breakeven, even.**

**Best things will be some of my worst**

**She finally met a man, whose goanna put her first,**

**Well I'm wide awake he's no trouble sleeping**

**And when my heart breaks no it don't breakeven, even, even, no,**

**What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you?**

**And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up that you're ok**

**And I'm falling to pieces yeah; I'm falling to pieces. **

**They say bad things happen for a reason**

**But no wise words goanna stop the bleeding**

**Cause he's moved on well I'm still bereaving,**

**And when my heart breaks no I don't break even, even, no**

**And what am I goanna do when the best part of me was always you?**

**And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up that you're ok**

**And I'm falling to pieces yeah, I'm falling to pieces, yeah, **

**I'm falling to pieces, I'm falling to pieces…"**

**They went something along those lines, and as I went over them I realised this song was very sad, someone singing about heart ache,**

**It was a girl singing and it sounded to me as if she'd lost her true love, and was singing this song dedicated to it. Then I heard Esme whisper "but it's so sad" and then Emmett said "ye, kinda reminds me of Edward, like 'I'm falling to pieces'". I heard Esme scowled him, but as much as that was a horrible comment it was kind of true. suddenly I felt my muscles tense as the girl stopped singing, she'd heard us and Emmett wanted to take advantage of the situation and he shouted "hey". The girl slowly turned her head and then stared down on us with a mask of shock and surprise. As she slowly acknowledged us, it seemed to finally sink in and suddenly she fell off of the branch and hit the earth with a thud. "Ouch that'll leave a mark" Emmett said and then chuckled.**

**We all stared at the girl and for minutes she just lay there, was she really hurt? Suddenly she groaned and turned over to see us all staring at her with wide eyed shock…it was that girl Izzy! Carlisle decided to speak he said "Hello, are you ok…Izzy right?" He then offered her his hand but she just sat there staring and so he let it drop. After some hesitation she finally answered "Mmm, yes its Izzy, sorry about that, you all just surprised me". As I looked at her face, her features, I realised that yes I did recognise her from somewhere. I would be keeping an eye out for her now, there's nothing like an un solved mystery, after all I thought. She then proceeded to get up off of the ground and then she spoke again "I'm so clumsy, even after changing into a vampire I haven't improved very much". Mmmmmmm, that ringed a bell, I thought. "Why are you all out here anyway?" she asked confused. I was as well, hadn't her family told her about the visit, how strange. "I come here a lot to be alone, it's kind of my special place, where I like to hide form the world" She said, god she sounded just like Edward! Yes the story her coven had told us about this girl was not right, they were definitely lying, this was heart ache, she was suffering from just not the kind her coven spoke of. It was either true or she was just a very good actress. I then stepped forward and I could feel Jasper hovering over me, "They invited us over to talk, as were all vampires, maybe we could even be friends" I said, my eyes lit up at the bit about being friends. Then I swear she mumbled something like "We used to be". What did that mean; I'm sure my family was baffled too. "I should get going" "Mmmm, do you think you could come over tomorrow instead?" She asked, her eyes were full of hope, obviously tonight wasn't the greatest night by the looks of it. "Sure" I said happily, I could use the time to think. I could see she really wanted to go now when Esme spoke up, "Dear, are you sure you're ok?" Esme asked motherly to Izzy. Izzy grinned and then replied "Yes Thank you, I'm as healthy as a horse". I heard Edward gasp, and I wondered why. Izzy carried on then and made her escape. Yes from now on I would look very closely at Izzy, she was hiding something. "Does she remind anyone else of someone?" I asked and Edward only nodded, so he'd noticed her lies as well, but why would she lie to us? "From now on, everyone keeps an eye on her, does everyone understand, that means we follow her in school, I will find out what she's hiding!" I exclaimed, and no one dared to disagree.**


	11. Back to school

**11. Back to school-B.P.O.V **

**As day broke, I realised what I would have to face today and went straight to my wardrobe, I needed time to prepare. I pulled out jeans, a plain blue t-shirt and then I slipped on some converses and I was ready. I looked in the mirror; my hair was a nightmare so I put it in a bun, now all I had to do was get post Polly. She would definitely kick up a fight about my appearance, but I would never trust her fashion sense ever again, so she'd just have to deal with it.**

**And sure enough as soon as I walked down the stairs she was moaning, "Oh, Izzy you can't wear that". "Yes I can, I already have to wear a damn wig, and I'm not wearing a clown suit too" I said determinedly, I would not be budged on the matter. "Fine, but my suits are much nicer than any clowns" Polly muttered, defending her fashion sense. Speak for your self I thought. The car journey took even less time than usual and we arrived in what seemed like only minutes, we were the first to arrive but one, and who do you think had beaten us there…the cullens! "Park as far away from them as possible Dan" I commanded, and so we parked at the other side of the lot from them, but would that stop them, no! **

**As soon as I stepped out I found myself trip and once again Dan and Polly had to rescue me, from my own feet! And then as I looked up they were there, stood right in front of us. Quick say something I thought, mmmmm, what can I say. "Mmmm, so…hi" I said, they didn't answer they stared. Polly and Dan looked at me as if to say come on your not convincing them, say something else. "Ok, then bye" I muttered, the awkward silence was getting to me and so I figured if they weren't goanna answer then neither would I. I walked forward and stepped around the group of them and then I dashed forward and into the hallway, but for some reason they were following me. So I ran and went over to the picnic tables near the cafeteria, there I sat down and leaned my head down on the table. Then I just closed my eyes waiting for justice to find me.**

**I suddenly had the feeling I was not alone, no not just a feeling I knew I wasn't. I started humming, pretending to ignore them all, it didn't work. "What are you humming?" someone asked curiously, huh Rosalie? But she hated me, good job she didn't recognise me then. I looked up and they were all sat around me, Alice on my right and…and Edward on my left. I could feel Polly and Dan were right behind me; Polly had her hand on my left shoulder, comforting me. "What…oh nothing just an old lullaby" I whispered quickly, then I realised…oh crap, I just said lullaby quick put it right before they realise. "Oops, I mean…not a lullaby, a mmm, a…" quick think Bella think I thought, "a song I composed". From the corner of my eye I could see Dan shooting me a warning glance, and I saw that Edward had stiffened. Alice just arched her eyebrows upwards and muttered "really", I could tell she wasn't convinced. I quickly changed the subject, "So what are all of your names?" I asked casually. Emmett answered confidently pointing to each of them, "I'm Emmett, this is Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Edward". "It's so nice to meet you all" I said smiling friendly at them. "It's really nice to meet you too…Izzy, is that short for something?" Alice asked with a smug smile on her face, what? Did she realise I was lying? "No it's…just Izzy" I said all though my voice broke when I said Izzy. "Cool" she muttered. "What's your second name?" Edward asked quietly. O no, I hadn't thought about this, no one had asked me that not even the woman behind the desk, in the office. Dan could see I was scrambling and so he answered, convincing them with his power, "Our second name is Charl…es". Oh I was going to kill him later, I mean Charles? Did he just want me to write on my forehead I'm joking my real name is Isabella Swan! Charlie's daughter? I couldn't stand it anymore and so I just said "bye" and then left for my first class, English, oh joy!**

**Luckily none of the Cullens were in this first class, which I was grateful for, I needed space, room to breath. As I trailed off to my next class, I once again felt as if I was being watched and sure enough Alice was watching me as she stood waiting to go into her next class, and yet again while my attention was captured by Alice and her staring eyes I forgot to watch my feet. And once again over I went but this time it was neither Dan nor Polly who caught me but…Edward. Once again just as he had in my human life he was there to save me, he used to be my rescuer, my own personal superman. But no not now. But in that second our skin touched I felt a faint reminder of the electricity, I used to feel whenever he would touch me. It seemed he felt it too, as suddenly his facial expression changed, for the first time in days; his face was a mask of shock. And all he could do was stare at me, his eyes full of questions, questions I couldn't ever answer. And so I muttered "thanks" to him, and walked as humanly as possible, whilst trying to make a quick escape at the same time. I could feel his gaze burning into my back. The lessons before lunch passed quickly, I hadn't been in many classes with the Cullens only one with Jasper and one with Rosalie. And both times all they did throughout the lesson was gaze at me. Well it was obvious, they were suspicious or they knew.**

**Finally the lunch bell went. I ran to the lunch room, hopping to catch Dan or Polly to tell them I wanted to leave early, and for once in my life I was lucky, and the Cullens weren't here…yet. "Dan, I need to leave early, they're getting suspicious" I whispered frantically. "No Izzy you can't, it will only increase they're suspicion, but you can stay off tomorrow, its goanna be sunny" Dan said, as a matter of fact. And so I didn't say anything more on the matter. I got up and went over to the canteen area and bought my props, an apple and a bottle of lemonade. The Cullens still hadn't arrived yet, and so I decided to ask Dan something. "Oh, yes Dan, I just remembered something" I said calmly, but then I just lost it and shouted "Charles?" No one was here yet so I didn't care about losing my temper. "I mean, don't you think that Charles and Charlie are just slightly too alike?" I said at a bit better volume, anyway I could hear the Cullens on their way. "No, not really" he said calmly. "Chill" he muttered. Oh I'd give him chilled, and then I just kicked him in the leg with almost half my strength, and I heard his bone crack. "God Izz, over react much?" he said frowning. Then he suddenly cleared his throat, a signal, and I realised they were right behind me. And before I knew it the apple in my left hand was completely squashed, until only mush was left in my hand. **

**Well I just hoped they hadn't heard too much of our conversation, they'd probably just seen my little temper tantrum at the end. I turned on my heal and faced them they were all stood in a line staring at the completely destroyed apple in my left hand, with emotions that ranged from shock to confusion. I just skipped over to the bin and threw the pulp stuff in, and then I was back and sat down next to Dan and Polly as if nothing had ever happened. When they finally looked as if they'd composed themselves I greeted them with a friendly "hey". "Feel free to ignore my sister, she's just got a bit of a temper that's all" Dan said smirking at me, while I kicked him under the table again. Alice came and sat down then and so did the rest of them, although Jasper, looked rather edgy, probably reading the anger rolling off of me. And before I could stop myself I just blurted out "Don't worry Jasper I promise my emotions are in check, I won't get angry like that again". Oh, crap, they hadn't told me their powers yet, so if I didn't know them how would I be able to say that. Well I bet this puts the final nail in the coffin, they're sure to figure it out now. This time it was Polly who kicked me. But luckily no one seemed to have taken what I said seriously and instead Emmett said "Hey, why do you guys keep, kicking each other?" he sounded amused, I guessed that he wanted to join in too. "I don't know Emmett, maybe to annoy each other" I said grinning widely. "Great, Emmett will be kicking us through the lunch hour now" Edward murmured sarcastically. Then I couldn't help but stare at him, into his golden eyes, I found myself lost in them. Someone cleared their throat and then giggled, oh Alice. "Can we still come over your house, sometime?" Alice asked expectantly, pleading and I just blurted out "yes". "Good, I look forward to it" she said clapping her hands together. "How about we come tomorrow?" She asked "It will be sunny". "Yes you can come tomorrow" Polly answered looking at me as if to say, 'are you happy now'. Oh right she's giving me my notice, that I had told her to give me next time before they came to the house. I mouthed the words thanks to her and she just smiled and nodded at me. "Izzy will you be there?" Alice asked happily, and all I could do was say "Yes, probably" I said, and then I turned very embarrassed after remembering last time when they'd found me in my special oak tree. "Oh so you won't be up in your oak tree, this time?" Emmett grinned seeing my embarrassed expression. "No" I answered curtly. "What's that about an oak tree?" Dan asked confused. "Oh, didn't you know that your little sister goes and sits in the branches of this massive tree, and sings?" Jasper said amused, well he may have been but I was not, I was furious. "Izzy? Did I just hear you correctly, so your saying that my little sister, who I have never heard sing in her entire life, goes and sits in the branches of a tall tree and, sings? …well, that's…that's" and then before Dan could finish he was shaking with laughter. **

**Well I wasn't going to sit around here, and listen to anymore of this, so one second I was there, the next I was gone, I knew I wouldn't leave the school now, there was only one lesson left, gym. So instead I decided I would ignore them all and go and talk to these two boys I saw up ahead, I really wanted to see how they would react to me, I could just imagine what Dan would do if he saw me doing this. He was extremely protective of me his little sister and even more of Polly, his other half. As I approached the group of boys up ahead, I planned what I would say to them in my head, ah, inspiration hit me then, I would say I was lost. I had nearly reached them now and I could hear their hearts rates accelerating. They looked at me as if they were looking at an angel from heaven, I was flattered. "Hi" one tall, muscular boy with black hair said. Another boy with blond hair, of medium build greeted me also and then asked "You looking for someone?" he was smiling and then he said so low that he didn't know I'd heard "cause I'm someone". "Yes you are" I answered, flirting. 'Oh boy Dan would just love this', I thought evilly. The boy blushed and the other chuckled and smacked him in the back of his head playfully. "No I'm actually lost" I said pretending to play dumb. "Where have you got your next class?" The boy asked and then he added "By the way my name is Johnny and this is Tom" he said pointing to the black haired guy. "My next class is gym" I said flirting again. "Oh, ok just go down the corridor turn left and then it's the last door on the right" he said pointing me in the right direction, he looked slightly disappointed, he obviously wished he was in my next class. "Thanks you guys, maybe I'll see you again soon" I said and then I gave them both a dazzling smile and I swear I heard their heart rate stutter and double in time, it was hilarious.**

**Then I saw my family and the Cullens, walking in my direction, Dan's face was priceless, he looked furious. As they got closer I just couldn't help myself I stuck my tongue out at Dan, like a 5 year old. Then, when he was just meters away I said "God Dan, over react much?" laughing as he ran at me, but I was too quick and he just ran straight into thin air, where I had been standing a second ago. "Dan, by the way you're a slow poke" I taunted him and if it had been possible there would be smoke pouring out of his ears, I was sure of it. One second I was meters away from Dan and then, I was behind him and whispering in his ear "Ever laugh at me like that again, and your goanna pay…big time" I whispered menacingly. Then I pulled away and spoke so everyone could hear, "Now, we're even" I said angrily then I stormed off to gym.**

**Gym was awful, we were doing track, and I had to throw all of the races in my opponents favour, so no one would know I was different, I hated it. Alice was also in my gym class, unfortunately and she'd asked about mine and Dan's fight at lunch time and I just said, "It was nothing Alice, just a silly argument between two siblings, I'm sure you understand, you see I've always had a bit of a temper, even before I was changed" Oh crap another slip up why was I making so many mistakes? Then it was home time at last and Alice said "well I'll see you tomorrow" and then to my distaste she gave me a hug, and the pain in my stomach started ripping inside of me again, but I just had to act friendly, and take the consequences.**


	12. Pain

**Stephenie Meyers owns all and she is of course as awesome as ever!!!!! Please review I don't know whether to carry on or not, As no one seems to review and that makes me think that no one wants me to carry on. So show me some love and maybe ill update more tomorrow this is the 3****rd**** chapter I've updated tonight, so enjoy!!!**

**12. Pain-B.P.O.V **

**Once I got home that night I just couldn't keep the pain in any longer and so I ran upstairs locked the door and cried. I'd told Dan and Polly to go hunting, I told them they shouldn't see me like this, but they wouldn't go they'd said "Not likely Izzy" and then just left me alone to cry. But then came the screaming, I screamed for hours on end and after begging them to leave for at least 20 minutes, they listened to me and went hunting. I felt awful I just sat on the floor rocking myself trying to sooth the pain, while screams and sobs came from me. No one could help me and I couldn't escape it by going to sleep, I wished I could die or at the very least sleep, even if it was only for a few hours. The sound of my tearless sobs ripping through my body was all I could here, and I didn't know what to do. In the end I decided I hadn't visited Charlie's grave in a while, and I thought maybe that's what I wanted to do right now. So I unlocked my door, pulled on a jacket and ran out the door. On the way to Charlie's grave I ran through a meadow full of wild flowers and so I decided I would pick some. **

**When I found Charlie's grave I placed down the flowers and then crumpled to the ground. I started sobbing again and I cried like that for another long time, but that's when I heard rustling. Someone was watching me, afraid of who it was I stopped my sobbing and then I kicked the flowers gently over to the grave next to Charlie's, so no would realise I'd been there. I didn't look to see whose grave it was, I just ran off. I went back to my special place and stayed there all night, until daybreak.**


	13. Graveyard

**Here's the next chapter, hope you like it and thanks for all the reviews guys I guess I was wrong and u do like my story.**

**Stephenie Meyers owns all, and like always she is Awesome!!!!!!!!! This is Alice point of view!**

**13. Graveyard-A.P.O.V**

**That day I got home after school and ran over to Izzy's house. I needed time away from Edward, time to think. Lots of strange things had happened today like when she'd hesitated saying "no it…it's just Izzy". And when she knew what Jasper could do, and her temper and the lullaby she was humming at lunch. She reminded me, very strongly of someone but who, that was I didn't know.**

**From Izzy's house I could here her and her siblings arguing and then I watched as they ran out the door worried and horrified looks on their faces, I wondered why, hen I heard the screaming. **

**I wasn't sure what I should do so I scaled the wall in stole a glance through on of the windows, there on the floor was Izzy, thrashing about in pain, screaming and sobbing, tearless sobs that made her body shake. It was a very painful sight to see. Izzy had suffered great pain some, way or another, I needed to find out what. After she had screamed and sobbed like that for hours, she finally got up, and left of running, so I followed. She ran through a meadow and I saw as she picked wild flowers, what was she doing? Then she took off running again, in the direction of town? **

**When Izzy finally stopped it was at the grave yard, I could see her looking everywhere, finding a particular grave. When she found the grave I saw as she placed the flowers down and then crumple to the floor. She sobbed once again. She did for a long time and then before I could stop myself I found my feet, moving trying to take me forward. All that happened though was a rustling sound, Izzy, kicked something and then ran off. Well I decided I would see which grave she was visiting. When I ran over to the grave I saw that, Charlie Swan's, headstone had been cleaned. But the flowers lay not there but on a headstone next door. I cleaned of the dirt to gasp in shock; the head stone she'd placed the flowers on was Bella's. What did Izzy know about Bella?**


	14. The visit

**Next chapter…YAY!!!! Stephenie Meyers owns all, and she is so cool and awesome! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**

**14. Visit-B.P.O.V **

**Today was when the Cullens would come to visit and this time I couldn't just go hide in my special tree…I would have to face them.**

**My first chore of the day was picking out something to wear. Well I wouldn't dress up, they were only coming to talk, and I wouldn't wear one of Polly's clown suits, as I liked to call them. So I just picked out a t-shirt and some jeans and then I put on some flats. I still had some time to kill, so I went downstairs, sat on the sofa and read an old classic, Pride and Prejudice. A little while afterwards Polly and Dan arrived home and asked me if I was feeling better, I said "slightly better thank, you".**

**And then three sharp taps on the door told me, the time had come. Dan went and got the door and then in they all came in, the seven of them including Carlisle and Esme. "Please take a seat" Polly said welcomingly. "Thank you" Carlisle said smiling warmly. Then they all sat down, well here it goes I thought. "Would you mind if we asked you all some questions?" Alice said. "Sure, go ahead" I said confidently. First they wanted to know about Polly and Dan's stories, and when they asked about mine I just said "I can't possibly answer, I'm sorry but it's too…painful" which was very true. Then they asked about powers, Dan explained his and then Alice asked me "Izzy, what can you do?" cocking her head to one side. "I'm a mental shield, I can block things like mind readers" I whispered, and I saw everyone stare at me. "What?" I said innocently. "Nothing, it's just I've only ever met one person who could do that, and that was a human girl" He said through narrowed eyes, although he winced at the end, why? "Oh, really" I said, ignoring the pain inside. They asked how we'd all met and came together as a coven. Alice kept throwing me extremely hard questions to answer like how I got this house and then she asked me, "I'm sure I've seen you before, but I don't know where, Have we ever met?" She listened very carefully for my answer. "No…I don't think so" I murmured, but my voice broke on the no, oh very convincing Bella well done, I thought sarcastically.**

"**Mmmmm, can you excuse me?" I said politely. "Ok" Alice said suspiciously. Then I ran out the door, and let my feet take me where they willed. Apparently it was the cemetery, ah yes I hadn't properly said anything to Charlie and I needed to move those flowers. I picked up the wild flowers and moved them over to Charlie's grave again, and then I fell to my knees. I couldn't do this anymore. I started to talk to Charlie's grave, as if he could hear me. "I'm so sorry Charlie; I can't even start to imagine the pain I must have put you through, but it really wasn't my fault, it just happened. I really did try to fit into this new life, I have a wonderful family, and I thought everything would work out but its just not. My past has caught up with me; I can't live like this anymore." I said and I could feel the pain tugging on me again. Then I started singing, Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne-**

"**Oh,oh,oh,oh, so much for my happy ending. Oh,oh,oh,oh**

**Let's talk this over, it's not like were dead,**

**Was it something I did, was it something you said,**

**Don't leave me hanging, In a city so dead,**

**Held up so high, on such a breakable thread.**

**You were all the things I thought I knew, And I thought we could be,**

**He was everything, everything that I wanted,**

**We were meant to be supposed to be, but we lost it**

**And all of the memories, so close to me just fade away,**

**All this time you were pretending, so much for my happy ending.**

**It's nice to know that you were there, Thanks for acting like you cared**

**And making me feel like I was the only one, it's nice to know we had it all,**

**Thanks for watching as I fall, And letting me know we were done.**

**He was everything, everything that I wanted,**

**We were meant to be supposed to be, but we lost it**

**And all of the memories, so close to me just fade away,**

**All this time you were pretending, so much for my happy ending.**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

**So much for my happy ending."**


	15. Truth

**Ok next chapter, this one is sad by the way and the decision Bella comes to is even more of a tragedy, so beware!!!! HOPE U ALL LIKE IT and for everyone that reviews, they get a cookie!!!!!! (special invisible cookie, lol!) **

**15. The truth-B.P.O.V **

**Then I whispered "I'm so sorry" and got up to leave, but they were all there, stopping me. "Izzy, stop lying to us" Alice said angrily. "Why are you here?" Emmett asked. "I, mmm…" I mumbled, my eyes were closed now, I couldn't face the seven of them. "Ok, then why are you sorry?" Edward asked in no more than a furious whisper. "Well, because… I'm sorry, I can't tell you, now please let me leave" I said weakly, I tried to step around them but they just adjusted they're line, so I was right back where I started. "How did you know Charlie?" Carlisle asked looking at me with narrowed eyes. "I, mmm, well I" I said, why couldn't I lie right? I thought to myself. "Just spit it out, you might as well tell us, I've been watching you the past couple of days, I heard you screaming in your house and then you came here and you put flowers down on someone's grave, who's grave was it?" Alice asked crossing her arms and looking me in the face. "Charlie's" I said confused. "No, Alice said it was someone called Bella Swan" Jasper said, I saw Edward wince. "How did you know Bella, she was a great friend of ours" Emmett said sadly. Great friend? Ha! They left me and they say we were great friends. I couldn't say anything so I just stood there and let them stare at me. Then Edward growled and shouted "Are you the one who killed my Bella?" What that wasn't right I'm not his Bella and plus why would he care, he's the reason I died anyway. I still didn't say anything and the next thing I knew Edward was snarling and shaking with anger…and then he jumped at me. **

"**Get off of me" I growled as I squirmed from beneath him. He was so stupid he couldn't even recognise me. "Answer me" Edward shouted. "You want the answer, then get off of me and I'll show you Edward" He didn't budge and so I said "I'll prove to you I'm not the one who killed her" I whispered, looking into his eyes. He finally got up off of me, now I would have to show them. Why couldn't I just die? Well I'd have to show them sooner or later, so I got up and whispered "Why do you think I reacted like that when I first saw you all, why is my cover name Izzy, why am I living in Forks at Charlie's house, How did I know Jasper's power, why do I scream and sob every night, why do I come here. Why am I clumsy, why is my fake second name Charles, why do I sing sad songs about a love I lost, why do I sit in a tree and try to escape from the world, how did I know your names even before you told me, how did I guess your powers, why couldn't I talk about my past, why is my heart broken in two, why did I run from school on the first day and how did I know that lullaby you composed?" They all just stared straight through me as if I wasn't there. "Do you want to know who I am?" I said through my teeth. "It's…me, it's Bella" I whispered, and then I pulled off the wig and shook out my long, brown hair. And all they could do was stand there and stare at me. Everyone was dumbfounded and Edward looked very confused, he was probably thinking about how he hadn't recognised me, in fact they all were. "Well, now you know the truth, you can get on with your happy little lives" I said sadly, if only I could do the same. Then I turned on my heel about to take off when Edward said "Wait… Bell- Bella" I turned to see his hand reaching out to me and the next thing I knew he was hugging me. What was he doing? I needed to go, now. "What are you doing, just now you were all angry with me and now suddenly I tell you one small thing and you act as though, that one answer has changed your whole existence" I said shrugging out from under his arms. He looked at me with pain dominant in his features as I stepped back from him. "I'm so sorry, but I can't, I can't do this anymore, my life is a living hell, there's no reason for my existence. Everything I love has turned into dust, vanished… you, your family, my dad, my mother, my friends, everything. I have to get away from here, please don't follow me, believe me its better off, like this… for everyone. And I want you to no something, even though you stopped loving me years ago… I never stopped loving you." I whispered and then I flashed them a last goodbye glance and ran away. I had a plan, now all I had to do was keep it a secret, from Alice, Dan, Polly, everyone.**

**Ohhh and I've got a challenge for all of u, try and guess how old I am, ill give u a clue I'm younger than 21 but older than 11!**

**Put your guesses in the reviews and ill mention who the winner is in the author note before the next chapter!!!**


	16. Leaving

**Ok the winner of guess my age is…****little-miss-vampire100**** she guessed 13…Which is correct I AM 13 YEARS OLD.**

**Ok here is the next chapter…this is the one that really sets everything into motion and by the way its sad so get ready!!!**

**STEPHENIE MEYERS OWNS ALL!!! Please read and review!!!!!! More reviews means happy writer which means more updates!**

**16. Leaving-B.P.O.V **

**I had nothing left to live for, no one wanted me or needed me, and my life was full of pain and nothing else. So I wouldn't live it anymore, I would go to the Volturi and ask them to end my life, forever. I ran home and explained to Polly and Dan that the Cullens knew my secret. They just listened and gasped in places. Then I asked them if they could leave me alone for tonight, and they said "yes, of course" and I went up to my room. I knew what I had to do I would write a letter for both my family and the Cullens. Then I would leave. I whirled around my room looking for writing utensils, a pen, some paper and some envelopes. I found what I needed and then I went and sat under the window ledge. I wrote the letter to Dan and Polly first, and then read over it again and again.**

'**Dear Dan and Polly,**

**As much as I regret the decision I am about to make, I know you will both pull through, after all you have each other. I feel that my life has no purpose anymore and that it's certainly not worth the effort. I love you both more than I can possibly say, and I know how much of a pain I can be at times and how much of a hassle I am to have around and look after. I think your lives would be much better and happier if I wasn't here, interfering all the time. And so I have decided to take myself out of the picture, and I just wanted to say that no one in this world has ever been blessed like me, to have had the chance to have spent 100 years with two such people as you. You were both loving, caring and the best friends anyone could have possibly wished for in life, but please don't waste your time coming to look for me, and don't ever forget me. If I could ask just one favour though, could you say goodbye to Charlie for me and tell the Cullens, that even after all the pain and hurt they'd caused me that deep down, I still love them and always will, even when I'm laying on my death bed. Remember all the happy times we shared, don't remember me as I have been in the last few months. I promise you both that this is the last time you'll hear of me and that I won't intrude any longer. I love you both. Goodbye.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Bella xxxx.'**

**I placed the letter in an envelope and sealed it shut. Leaving a piece of my heart behind with it. Then I wrote a letter to the Cullens, mostly to Edward. And just like with the other letter, I sealed it shut leaving behind another little piece of my heart. Then I took Polly's and Dan's letter and placed it on the side board next to my bed. I could feel a roll of nausea pass over me, as I left out the window and closed it behind me, this would be the last time I would see them, the last time I would come here. Then I went to my special place, one last time. Even though, I'd told the Cullens to leave me alone, I knew they wouldn't and so I knew they would check to see if I was here in my oak tree. **

**When I got to my tree, I sniffed at the air; good there was no sign of their scent, so they hadn't been here…yet. I climbed the branches and got to the very top of the tree, where I looked out over everything, the town, the forest…the place I called home. I could feel the wind and rain lash against my face, but I didn't care, I had more important things to worry about, let alone the weather. I sat there for at least 10 minutes before I decided it was time for me to leave. I jumped back down to earth and walked back up to the huge tree. Then I took the letter to the Cullens out of my pocket and looked for a small branch. I found one and then I dug around in my jacket pockets looking for some string. Making a small hole in the edge of the envelope I took the string and pulled it through to the other side. I then tied a knot, and made sure it was secure enough to hold the letter. I tied the string to the branch and then left my letter dangling; I knew they would find it. With one last look around I dashed off, headed in the direction of the …Volturi. **

**Hope you enjoy!!!!**


	17. Letter

**Stephenie Meyers owns all and she is awesome, I warned you it would be sad so here you go and No this is NOT the end!!!!! This is Edwards point of view, and this is his letter from Bella!**

**17. Letter- E.P.O.V **

**We all just stood here, statues, features altered in shock and Confusion. I was furious with myself, how could I not have noticed it was Bella? I should have known from the very moment she arrived here, when she posed as the new girl Izzy. But I was also confused as to what she little she had said after I had embraced her, my mind ran over the things she'd said. 'I'm so sorry, but I can't, I can't do this anymore, my life is a living hell, there's no reason for my existence. Everything I love has turned into dust, vanished… you, your family, my dad, my mother, my friends, everything. I have to get away from here, please don't follow me, believe me its better off, like this… for everyone. And I want you to no something, even though you stopped loving me years ago… I never stopped loving you.' What did she mean, she couldn't do this anymore and how could she even say that there was no reason for her existence, I was proof that, that statement was un true, I need her to exist, she is the reason my heart feels like it would start beating again if it was possible. She's alive, and a vampire, how did that happen?**

**But the thing she'd said that baffled me the most was 'And I want you to no something, even though you stopped loving me years ago… I never stopped loving you.' Did she believe all those lies I had spoke all those years ago, how could she not see that I loved her. And to my surprise she had said that she loved me, how could she still love a monster like me after what I did to her all those years ago, I needed to see her, right now, this minute, I needed some answers. She had said 'please don't follow me', but she couldn't expect me and my family to listen, not after we'd just found out the person we'd all missed terribly, was alive! **

**I read their thoughts and they all agreed with me Alice was thinking 'Why are we still standing here, we have to go find her', Emmett was thinking 'I can't believe we didn't see through her disguise, I mean Izzy Charles, she was basically just telling us I'm really Isabella, daughter of Charlie, and yet still we didn't see it, boy are we all dumb!' I went on reading everyone's thoughts until I came to Carlisle's, his thoughts weren't happy or anything along those lines, like the rest of us, instead he was thinking 'What did she mean I have to get away from here, believe me it's better off for everyone…it seemed to me that her words had a double meaning. Something isn't right, I can feel it'**

**Finally I started going out of my mind, all I wanted to do was see her again so I said "Everyone I'm going to look for her, will anyone join me?" and they all answered back a quick "of course were all coming, we love her too". And I couldn't help but smile as we all ran off, on our little quest to find my true love again. "Where would she be?" Carlisle asked his eyes frantically searching through the forest. "Maybe she went to that tree, she seems to love it there, that's where I always found her, whenever I was watching her" Alice said, memories of the first time we'd heard Bella singing in the tree, flashed through her mind. We hadn't a moment to lose, so we headed off in the direction of Bella's special place, the oak tree. I felt relief as I saw the forest thinning up ahead, as it lead to the small clearing. But that relief was soon washed away by the disappointment I felt when we reached the clearing, there was no singing, no noise…no Bella. So she wasn't here. I was thinking about where else she could be when suddenly I saw something, small and white dangling by a string from one of the branches. I curiously went up to the tree to see what it was, then I saw that it was in fact a letter, and it was written in Bella's handwriting. I ripped the envelope from the string and saw my name scrawled across the front of it. I walked back over to my family, showing them what it was I had found. I saw the confusion in their faces as I said who it was from. I opened the envelope and then unfolded the letter and began to read.**

'**Dear Edward,**

**I'm so sorry that I intruded once again on you and your families' life; I hope you'll all forgive me. I promise you though that this is the last time you will ever see me. I want to stay, but I just can't. I love you Edward more than anyone or anything, even if you don't return the feelings. But when you and your family left, you left me broken, there wasn't anything anyone could do to help me, and so I've lived through all the pain. All I wanted was you, but it wasn't meant to be. Just like the words in my song. When I saw you all once again in the office just days ago it felt as if this broken and dead heart of mine could start beating again, I was so overjoyed and happy, just to see you all again. But then I came back down to reality and I remembered that none of you wanted me and that although I was so happy to see you, none of you were happy to see me. I can't live any longer, seeing you everyday, knowing your right there, almost within my reach. Knowing that at the last minute each time, you slip away. You are like the forbidden fruit, you're everything I want, yet the only thing I can not possibly have. And so to make it easier for everyone I have decided that the best way is to take myself out of the picture, forever. I wish I had shown you all who I truly was sooner but I decided that it was better off this way. I wish I could have been friends with Alice once again, Spoken to Carlisle, just to have spent time with you. But instead I just kept telling myself they don't want you, leave them be, because I know that these words truly speak only the truth. So now I guess its goodbye, one thing I will say though before I part with this world is the years I spent with you and your family were the best years of my entire life. And although now all they are, are blurry human memories, pictures fading with age, I promise I will carry them with me to the grave. So now on this parting note I must wish you all adieu.**

**Forever and always**

**Bella**

**xxxxxx'**

**As I read the last sentence I did the only thing I could in my current state and that was to clutch the letter tightly to my heart. I then found that my knees were giving in and as I fell to the floor I felt my last shred of hope fall down with it. Love…Life…Meaning…over. (new moon quote)**


	18. Very important

**OK SO I REALLY NEED TO KNOW IF YOU WANT ME TO STOP THERE OR CARRY ON LIKE I WAS GOING TO? PLEASE ANSWER ME SOON SO I CAN MAYBE POST THE NEXT CHAPTER THAT IS UNLESS YOU WANT IT TO END ON THIS VERY SAD NOTE OF Edward LOSING Bella. ALSO I WAS THINKING OF DOING ANOTHER STORY SO HERE IS THE PREVIEW. Ok it's about Bella and she is given to Renee by a young woman in a cape when Bella is a few months old. They don't know where she came from only that her blood families initials are R.F.**

**So yeah tell me what you think and do it ASAP please, or I wont be able to update in a while!!!! **

**-Renee POINT OF VIEW!- **

**Preview**

**-Flashback (17 years ago)-**

**I was sat on the park bench one morning watching my little Rose play, when a woman came up to me and sat down. She was wearing a hooded cloak so I could not see her face but I could tell that she was quite young. In her arms she was carrying a little bundle; it looked like lots of cloth. Suddenly she was speaking to me in hushed frantic whispers.**

"**Please" she said, "you must take her, I cannot keep her any longer and I have not long to spare" and that's when I realised what the little bundle was, nuzzled in all the cloth was a small baby girl, she was only weeks old. **

"**What?" I asked incredulously, why on earth would someone give away their baby to a complete stranger I thought. "I cannot possibly take her, she is but weeks old" I whispered staring down at the little girl, she was beautiful.**

"**You must take my little princess, I have to leave now, but please take good care of her" the woman said whilst kissing the babies forehead lovingly. And then she was gone and I was left with the baby in my arms and a small bag that the baby had with her.**

**-2 days later-**

**It had been two days now since the incident in the park and me and Charlie were considering adopting the little baby girl, but we still didn't know her name. Charlie left for work that morning and I decided to do some cleaning, the house was getting a little messy. I had cleaned almost every room and now I went to the spare room where the baby girl lay asleep in her cot, (we had gotten Rose's cot down from the attic for her). That's when I saw the bag and I realised I had no idea what was in there, all I knew was that the baby had come with it.**

**I tiptoed over to the cot, careful not to wake the baby and then I reached for the bag. As I looked closer at it I saw that it was of high quality, very expensive. It was made of leather and on the front in the bottom right hand corner was a crest which consisted of a dragon and a lion and also the initials R.F. I took the bag and went over the hall to my room then I sat down on the bed and opened the bag. There were lots of things in the bag, but the first I came across was a letter written in elegant script. There was no name on the front only that same crest. Curious I opened the letter.**

**Dear Swan Family,**

**We are most grateful to you for taking in our little princess Bella. In this bag you shall find everything needed to look after her, and all the details about our little girl. Please take good care of her, we shall come after her one day but right now we are not ready, so in the mean time please keep her safe and love her as your own. We will not tell you who we are and you shall only hear from us if we send letters on her birthday, you now become her parents and all the adoptive sheets are in this bag, so for now it's goodbye.**

**-R.F-**

**There was no signature only the initials R.F, what could they stand for Robert Frank maybe or Ronald Feral or…well I suppose we shall never know.**

**I rummaged through the bag again and found the adoptive papers, some clothes for the baby Bella, Information on her, a doll and a blanket. The blanket had that same crest on; I wondered which family the crest belonged to. I found that her name was Isabella Marie, she was 3 weeks old and she was born on the 13****th**** of September.**

**Other than that there was nothing, she was the mystery baby.**

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THAT PREVIEW SHOULD I WRITE MORE OF THIS STORY OR NOT?**

**AND PLEASE TELL ME SOON OR THERE WILL BE NO MORE 100 Years of waiting, he's back, she leaves!**


	19. 18Heartache once again

**Ok first I would just like to say thanks to everyone who convinced me to write more. A big thanks to ****fastbackgirl****, ****little-miss-vampire100****, ****bav123****, ****cullenxvamp****. Ok this is the next chapter and its Polly's point of view, it's when she reads the letter that Bella left behind.**

**Stephenie Meyers owns all, she's awesome and please check out my profile, I have now posted pics of what I think Dan and Polly look like, please tell me what you think of them! **

** once again-P.P.O.V**

**Me and Dan were lounging about on the couch watching some horror movie or other, Dracula, huh no way did us vampires act like this in real life, I mean you didn't see us going around killing everyone in sight and going 'I vant to suck your vlood' and wearing stupid capes. People these days they'll believe anything!**

**Bella had been quiet all night she hadn't left her room at all. After she had come home from where ever she went she just said a quick "goodnight" and a "please could you give me some time alone tonight", I didn't dare ask her what was wrong so I just left her to figure everything out by herself. This movie was really starting to get on my nerves, in fact the only reason I agreed to watch it in the first place was because I knew that I could just snuggle up in Dan's warm (well that's how they felt to me) arms and rest my head against his chest. "Dan I'm just going to go check on Bella" I said getting up off the couch.**

"**Ok, but it's just coming up to the good bit and you're going to miss it" Dan said slipping in to a whine at the end. As I walked up the stairs I thought to myself 'ye as if that movie actually has a good bit!' I reached Bella's door and wondered whether I should knock or not, no I should knock, 'manners come first' I thought. Knock-knock, nothing…knock-knock…still nothing, ok this is starting to get weird. I finally realised she wasn't going to answer and so I just stepped in to Bella's room. What I saw made me gasp in shock and fear. Her room was just as I expected, except for one rather major detail…Bella wasn't in here. Confused as to where she might be I looked around her room, searching for anything out of the ordinary. But there was nothing. That's when I saw the letter lying on her bed side table. I went over to Bella's bed and sat down then I grabbed the letter, opened it and began to read. I read over the letter again and again not really seeing the words, pretending not to understand what it meant…even though I did. Suddenly I felt a kind of ripping feeling from deep within me. The pain was agony, No words could not describe how it felt. But I knew exactly what the pain was it was heartache, something I experienced a long, long time ago.**

**-Flashback- **

**It was the summer of 1900; me and my family were on holiday. It was hot that day and I was lounging around on the beach, reading my book. That's when I first saw him, his black hair was glinting in the sunlight, his smile dazzling, he was beautiful. I'd seen him before while I'd been here, my father and his father were good friends.**

**-2 months later-**

**It had been two months now since I met Thomas on the beach and everything was going great. I had a feeling we were in love. And not just some summer fling love but true love. At least that's what I thought. I woke up that morning to find a letter placed on the other pillow. I was curious as to who left it there and so I opened it, tentatively opening the envelope. I opened out the letter and saw it was from Thomas, I began to read.**

'**Dear Polly, **

**This summer has been great, I truly enjoyed being with you. But it has helped me realise something, you see back where I come from, Chicago there's this girl, who I've been betrothed to since birth. I never thought I'd love her and I hated the idea of an arranged marriage. But being away from her these past few weeks has made me realise that I do love her and cannot possibly live with out her. We shall wed as soon as I arrive home. I am sorry for pulling you along when I never really loved you, but it was nice while it lasted. Goodbye now Polly I do hope that one day that special someone will come along and capture your heart, like my love has captured mine.**

**Yours sincerely.**

**Thomas xx'**

**-End Flashback-**

**That was the last time I ever saw him and I have never told anyone of him, they believed a different story. But that heartache was just like this, except this felt stronger for this was my sister, my little Bells. When I finally processed the words I could do nothing but break down into a heap on the floor. "Dan!" I screamed in between my sobs. I could hear Dan run up the stairs at vampire speed and then come over and hold me while I sobbed. "Polly, my darling what's wrong and where's Bella?" Dan asked worriedly, stroking soothing circles in my back. "Dan…she's…g-g" I whispered barely able to speak, I couldn't tell him so I just gave him the letter.**

**Suddenly Dan's breathing became ragged and I knew he understood just like I had, this was it we would lose Bella forever. Unless we could do something about it, we at least needed to try to put a stop to this, I couldn't live if I lost another person I loved. No one could we all needed Bella. **

**SO THIS IS THE NEXT CHAPTER WHAT DID U THINK OF IT WAS IT OK? PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME ASAP!!!!!**


	20. 19Hope

**Ok Here is the next chapter, hope u like it and sorry I took so long to update, I love u all for reviewing so keep it up and make me smile!! Stephenie Meyers owns all, except for my small piece of imagination, so yeah here u go!! **

**19. Hope-J.P.O.V**

**My head was throbbing with all the emotions that my family were radiating, sadness, pain, guilt, even suicidal. I knew who the last emotion belonged to with out even looking over at the direction it was coming from. Edward was curled up in a ball on the ground, whimpering "no, Bella, no" and rocking gently. **

**I tried to send out waves of calm, but it was no use with the way we were all feeling, the way I was feeling, after all I had just lost a sister in so many ways. And my wife, she was beside her self with guilt and pain, she thought it was her fault for not seeing this happen, and for leaving Bella in the first place. I tried to tell her that it was no one's fault, but it was no use, nothing could make her feel better. So I just silently cradled her in my arms, her tiny body quivering as her sobs ripped through it.**

**Esme was sobbing into Carlisle's shoulder while Carlisle read over the letter once again, looking for something, anything, but I knew from his emotions that he knew it was over. So many things had happened in the last 24 hours and even though I was a highly intelligent vampire, I was finding it hard to get my head around it. **

**First a new coven turns up and then the girl Izzy is acting all weird around us, next we find out that the girl is Bella not Izzy, and then just as we try and get her back she leaves and is never coming back. So many questions have been left unanswered, so many things left unsaid. **

**As I came back to reality out of my little train of thought, I looked around me at the faces of my family. None of their faces had changed, all were still in that same altered mask. I was considering going for a run, just quickly to get away from all this depression, but I realised quickly that I couldn't leave Alice alone in her state.**

**Suddenly I realised Alice had stopped sobbing and I could tell from her face that she was having a vision, her eyes were glazed over and her emotions were blank. I wondered what she was seeing, hoping it wasn't more bad news. That's when I felt it…I felt hope.**

**A.P.O.V**

**Jasper was holding me, cradling me as I sobbed, this was all my fault, it had to be, I was the one who didn't foresee this, which is pretty unbelievable, considering I was the psychic. Sure I saw stupid things that didn't matter like when it would rain and when the stock market would drop, but then when it all came down to it…I was worthless! Bella was going to die and I was to blame.**

**As I kept on hitting on my self esteem, I went into a vision, god I hope nothing else happens!**

**-VISION-**

**Bella was running through what could only be described as a forest but she was slowing down, suddenly she stopped, thought for a moment and then ran off in the opposite direction. She kept on running for miles until up ahead the trees start thinning and you can clearly see a large old house. The house itself was nearly as large as ours and was definitely as old, it was beautiful. Bella casually walked up to the large oak door and knocked, once, twice, three times and then the door opened…there standing were 4 vampires, and I knew who they were. There stood Kelly, Shaun, Taylor and Andy.**

**-END FLASHBACK-**

**I knew who they were and where they lived, they were old friends of ours. They could help us, suddenly there was hope. **


	21. 20New coven

**Stephanie Meyers owns all and I think she rocks, sorry I haven't updated in ages but I've been really ill and was unable to do anything, so here's the next chapter and I hope u like it. Ok so we have the new coven and now I just need all of your help to come up with the name of the last member in the coven ****.com/alexjack**** , this is the picture of him and his role will be that he is the only single one in the coven and he takes a liking for Bella. Please review and tell me your ideas on this person's name!!!**

**20. New Coven-B.P.O.V **

**I had been running now for what felt like days, I had no idea where I was or where I was heading and to be honest I didn't care. I couldn't help but feel guilty though, for Dan, Polly and the…Cullens. **

**In my mind a raging battle was going on, questions ran through my mind, should I do this, can I go home, will they forgive me, am I brave enough to do this? And the biggest question of all. Is this what I truly want?**

**My feet started to feel heavy and I started to slow down thinking over what my answer was to that question. Did I?**

'Of course you're brave enough this is what you want isn't it? To be rid of all this pain, to be rid of all memories of him' **a little voice said in my head.**

'No Bella, you don't want this, you want him, you want your old life back, don't throw it all away. Think about Dan and Polly, of what this would do to them, of what this would do to Edward!' **The other voice in my head said.**

**God it was like having a devil and an angel both trying to tell you what to do, one was telling me to go on the other to go home. But which to choose?**

**I had now come to a complete stop and I sat down on a boulder near by. I thought for a long time, I lost count. Then I decided what I was going to do. As a human I had never really seen the world, never ventured out of the places that I knew, Phoenix and Forks. Even as a vampire, with my ability to swim super fast and run like a bullet I had not seen many places. **

**So now seeing as this would be my last few days in this world, seeing as soon I would be in Italy begging for death. And as my last wish I would fore fill a dream I'd had for a long time, I would go exploring for just 4 days and then I would go to Italy and ask for death.**

**It seemed like a good plan, to have some good memories to hold while I lay on my death bed, to try to wash away some of the bad ones. But first things first I needed to find out where I was, I turned around and started running through the forest again hoping to see a town or a sign of some sort, something to tell me where on earth I was. **

**But in fact that's not what I found, its what I smelt that was the big thing here, I could recognise that smell anywhere. That sweet smell that I loved…a vampire was here, and not just one but around 4 or 5. The smell started to get stronger, the air was now thick with that smell, it got stronger and stronger. **

**Then the trees suddenly started thinning until they were only on either side of me, it was like a pathway leading up to the vampires lair! **

**The pathway was quite short and after a few minutes it came to a stop and there in front of me was one of the most beautiful houses I'd ever seen in my life. Second only to that of the…the Cullens. It was large and was done in old brick, roses climbed up the walls and on either side of the house were two castle like turrets. I debated what I should do, should I knock or not, after all they might not be the same as me, they might be human blood drinkers!! A shudder ran down my spine at the mere thought of that, all those innocent people…**

**Suddenly the door opened and there stood four vampires, two males and two females, they were all obviously mates. One girl had dark brown curly hair that went down to her shoulders, the other girl had blonde wavy hair and the two males had dark and blonde hair also, each couple were complete opposites to each other. **

"**Hi, would you like to come in?" The male with blonde hair asked. Before I could register anything my feet started moving forward and I was inside the house. **

**-2 hours later-**

**The new coven was really nice and friendly, I had a good feeling that I would like them, too bad I wouldn't be around for much longer.**


	22. Name?

**OK Here is the bad news guys, I want to write more of this story but until I can come up with a name for the boy in the new coven I cannot. So if you want me to speed things up go to my profile and look at the picture then send me your name ideas a.s.a.p. This guy is important for the next bit in the story so please help!!**

**Also I have a new story up and would appreciate if you would read it and tell me what u think and whether I should continue with it. **

**Love you all and sorry about this, I bet u all hate me now for this authors note, I know I hate them, but If you help me then I will be most grateful and will mention your name in the next chapter!!**


	23. 21Frank

**Ok next chapter hope you like it, and thanks so much for all your ideas. In the end I decided to call him frank as his name will play an important role in one of the chapters. Please tell me what you think and review they make me smile and hopefully write quicker, SM owns all and she rocks! By the way this chapters kinda stupid but I needed to show u what Franks Personality was like…Dumb basically! Love u guys and ill try to write more soon! **

**21. Frank-B.P.O.V **

**We had been talking now for a while and I had found out a lot about this new coven and had found that they were very welcoming and friendly…they reminded me much of the Cullens. We were all seated in the living room and I was firing random questions at them.**

"**So is it just the 4 of you?" I asked them. To my surprise it was Taylor who answered. **

"**No you see there is me and my mate Shaun, Taylor and her mate Andy and then there is my younger brother Frank" She said motioning with her hands to each of her family. "Oh so if there are five of you then where is Frank?" I asked for I was sure I had not seen anyone other than them around here. **

**Suddenly they all burst in to laughter and I felt very self conscious, oh no what have I done to humiliate myself this time I thought. They didn't stop laughing for a while so I decided to ask them what was so funny. "Hey guys something funny cause I'm not really getting the joke over here" I said sarcastically and they all seemed to sober up a bit.**

"**Well you see Bella my brother frank isn't the brightest spark on the block" She explained grinning, and I swear I heard her mate Shaun say "you can say that again". Apparently Kelly heard it too and she smacked him across the head earning another laugh from us all. "Anyway we are always reminding him of it too because he seems to think he is smart!" Kelly said.**

"**Yes and we all decided to play a little prank on him…because the other day he decided that it would be really fun to paint my car Barbie pink" Andy exploded, if he was a cartoon I recon he would have had smoke coming out of his ears!**

"**He painted your car pink?" I asked and Andy just nodded unable to answer in his rage. This guy frank seriously sounded like Emmett, I think the two would get along nicely.**

"**Yes he painted my poor husband's car pink and so we decided on revenge" Taylor said grinning mischievously. "We played a prank on him to show him just how dumb he is, we told him that we were thinking of repainting the living room and that we needed this really special paint called stripped paint, and that we needed him to get it since he was the smartest of us and we trusted him to come back with it" She said, the others were laughing hysterically by now and rolling around like a pack of hyenas. **

"**Of course he's so dumb he doesn't realise that there is no such thing as stripped paint since that would be impossible, so now he's probably off somewhere trying desperately to find it!" Shaun exclaimed grinning like a fool, by now of course I was laughing too. I mean everyone knows there's no such thing as stripped paint!**

"**You guys are mean" I murmured in between my waves of laughter, I could really use Jasper right about now.**

"**Don't worry he'll be back soon" suddenly the door swung open revealing a tall man with dark blonde hair, he was beautiful even for a vampire but nothing compared to my Edward…no not mine he's not yours Bella, not anymore I thought.**

**His face was a mask of rage, I could tell that his family would be receiving some words later, or maybe just now.**

"**Hey guys having a nice little chat are we? While I was out looking for this so called stripped paint, which by the way according to the local D.I.Y store owner does not exist!!!!" He screamed at them as they just all snickered at there joke.**

"**Hey Frankie chill it was just a joke" Kelly said placing a hand on his shoulder which he just shook off. **

"**Well I'm very sorry my dear sister but it was not a very funny one" Frank said sulkily crossing his arms like a child.**

**I had been quiet through the whole argument but now the look on his face just made me lose it, I started giggling quietly. He looked like a young child sulking because his mother had just told him he was not allowed to have a puppy! It was hilarious.**

**He suddenly turned to me and all different emotions crossed his face confusion, happiness, bafflement, embarrassment and finally by the looks of it…love?? What the hell?**

**He smiled down at me and then asked "Who is this angel I have the honour of meeting?" Oh lord no, I thought, not another Mike Newton, oh joy! **


	24. 22Stripped paint

**Ok peoples I hope u enjoy this chapter and I want to ask u all a favour, if u really luv my story u will go and check out my awesome friends new story, its called ****collection**** and its by an author called ****Preselier****, please read and review, the link to his profile is on my profile page!! If u read and review his story then I will update faster and luv you guys so much!!**

**Ok so back to my story this is frank point of view while he's trying to by stripped paint, please review I want at least ten and also SM owns all and she still rocks!**

**22. Stripped paint? - F.P.O.V**

**Dude, this is so unfair I mean was it my fault that I painted his car pink? Ok so maybe…it possibly…ok then I admit it, it was my fault but I was only having some fun. Just cause I painted a car pink is no reason to send a guy out on a shopping trip for something called stripped paint…I mean I've never even heard of that before, must be rare.**

**I walked into the D.I.Y store and was hit by the smell of paint, varnish, wood and glue, not the most pleasant smell in the world.**

**Determined to do something right for once and prove my genius to my family I started looking for this paint. 'Ok' I thought 'first things first you gotta find the paint isle', 'Ok so garden tools, nope, wall paper, nope, ooh but I like this one with the pretty flowers, oh god here I go again, sidetracked, right keep your eyes on the prize.' 'Right so bathroom, nope, kitchen cabinets, nope, and ahh…bingo we have paint.'**

**Right now to find this 'stripped paint', hmmm I wonder what colour it will be? Right this shouldn't be too hard, I mean how many paints could there possibly be. I looked up at the rows of paint and realised…ok then maybe there are a lot of paints in the world. **

**So we have gloss paint, no that's definitely not it. Umm we have vinyl paint, and not just vinyl but vinyl silk, satin and matt! God I mean how many vinyls do you need? Right there's emulsion paint and there's primer and undercoat paint and ooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh this one's called Fire retardant paint, ha ha get it retard, sounds like the perfect paint for me! But sadly no the retard paint is not what I'm looking for, what I'm looking for is this 'stripped paint' which I happen to have not seen yet. **

**I looked over the rows once again and came to the conclusion that…nope they don't have it. Then suddenly I had an Einstein moment, a bright idea, which let me tell you does not happen often. I had never heard of this paint before which means it must be rare and expensive, and where do they keep expensive and rare items? Locked up of course!**

**Ok so now I needed to find a shop assistant and ask them to show me where they keep it locked up. My vampire senses were really useful for times like these…to track out a human. Sniff…Sniff suddenly that delicious smell came to my nose, that floral, mouth watering smell…but no I am a veggie vamp so I must refrain from thinking such thoughts.**

**I tapped the woman on the shoulder and when she turned to look at me her heart rate went up and her eyes bulged out of their sockets, hey I mean what can I say I am Mr. gorgeous! When her heart rate finally started to slow down I asked her "Excuse me but do you happen to have any stripped paint in stock?" I attempted dazzling her and it seemed to be working, huh humans so easily controlled by their hormones!**

"**Ymm…Ymm…stripped paint?" She asked looking rather baffled. I suddenly thought over her answer and reaction and wondered if I had got the name wrong…nope it was definitely stripped paint that Kelly asked me to buy. "Yes that's what I said" I said sounding a bit more annoyed than I hoped I would.**

"**I am sorry but I'm new here and I don't know what that is, you'll have to talk to the manager" she whispered looking rather shaken, oops I guess I scared her more than I thought! I tried to smile back at her, to calm her down, but nope it didn't help.**

**With that I huffed and stomped off to go and find this stupid manager so I can buy this paint, god how hard was it to just say 'yes sir we do have the paint, I'll just show you where it is.' I mean if I can say it then surely someone else can! The manager was not hard to find, I assumed he was the one who was dressed slightly smarter than the rest and the one who was bossing everyone else around.**

"**Hurry up, and go stack the shelves…" He shouted at the employees, who did as he said straight away, obviously scared of him.**

**I was getting impatient now and so I just ran up to him, human pace of course, and tapped him on the shoulder. What I didn't expect him to do was turn around and scream in my face "What now? I just told you…" But he soon backtracked when he saw me, and I must say he looked intimidated after all I was doing my vampire scary face.**

"**Oh m-my I am s-sorry sir I just expected i-it to be o-one of my staff" He whispered stuttering all over the place, ha this was awesome I should frighten humans more often! **

"**It's ok, I just needed to ask where you keep the stripped paint" I said still slightly annoyed that this was taking so long. But what annoyed me was that this man had the same reaction as that girl! But this time he just looked at me like I was a lunatic fresh from the asylum, when clearly I wasn't! Then he had the nerve to mutter "what the hell? This man must be crazy" under his breath, did he think I couldn't hear him? Cause I could!**

"**Sir I think you must be mistaken" He said slowly, great now he was treating me like I was five!**

"**No I'm not, god what is wrong with you people? First the girl, then you, I mean do any of you know how to do this job?" I shouted, slipping into a sarcastic tongue at the end. The man was obviously taken back by my rant, I could see small sweat buds on his fore head. "And another thing, do you actually realise that I could do this job better than you? Since I actually know what you're supposed to do, here let me take you through the steps. First a person asks a question and then you friggin answer it!" I shouted letting all my anger out on this poor defensless human.**

"**S-sir please calm down b-before I c-call security" he stuttered nervously, and he was not joking, I could see his hand edging down to the walkie talkie in his pocket.**

"**Don't tell me to calm down human" I shouted angrily, but then I saw my mistake, oops I am so glad Kelly wasn't here to hear what I just said, the man however looked none the wiser…luckily. Then suddenly he talked into his walkie talkie and I could already smell security coming, they smelled like donuts, yuck and sweat, ooh how lovely!**

"**No need for your stupid security, I will go now and take my business elsewhere" I said pirouetting on my heal and rushing out of the store, I vowed I shall never go in there again! I could here the guy mumbling still behind me though, he said things like "Freak" and "Dumbo."**

**That's when I realised my mistake…oh my god I am going to kill Kelly I thought. THIS WAS A PRANK!!!! I completely forgot about the puny human and the stupid so called 'stripped paint' and instead got in my car and pulled down the road. The monitor showed I was going 100 miles an hour…and you know what I didn't care!**

**This would be the last time I would let them make a fool out of me…oh were they going to get it when I got home!**


	25. Annoyed and thinking

**Ok guys I no I haven't updated in ages but I was at my aunties house and was unable to get on a computer!!!!!! Grr!!! So yeah please don't eat me!! Here's the next chapter, SM owns all, and last but not least enjoy!**

**23. Annoyed and thinking-B.P.O.V **

**The nelsons (their last names) were actually really nice and I had decided to spend my last days here with them, we were now friends, I trusted them but not enough to tell them my past. That would just hurt too much.**

**I loved all of the nelsons but one particularly annoyed the hell out of me…Frank. Ever since I'd met him he hadn't leaved me alone, at first my mind seemed to see him as another Mike Newton, only a more attractive and updated version. But oh no, I would take Mike any day compared to Frank, Frank was one hundred times worse. So let's list all the things he does that just plain piss me off:**

**Follows me everywhere like a golden retriever.**

**Sneaks up on me when I'm quietly reading a book and goes "what cha doin".**

**Offers to make me dinner when clearly I can't eat it.**

**Last but not least purposely 'accidentally' touches me. **

**And today I had just had enough I needed to get away from him even if it was just for a few hours. Some people may ask if he's annoying you so much then why not leave. Why not just go and die now, why lengthen your own eternal pain, why hurt yourself so much like this, the answer I needed to feel that at least someone I knew, the nelsons for example, were my friends, that someone loved me and would miss me when I was gone, when I was dead or whatever our kind do.**

**I would go hunting, get away from franks annoying pestering for a few hours. I mean you can't blame me, I mean he was just so annoying and brainless, I thought about that word 'brainless' yes that definitely described frank, and his attempts at conversation and flirtation.**

**-Flashback Last Night-**

**As I looked out of the window in the library of the nelsons house, I saw that it was twilight, the end of another day, a happy day, one I had enjoyed. As Edward used to say, twilight is the safest time of day for us but also the saddest. But it didn't make me feel sad that this day was over for I knew that tomorrow would bring me more happiness…hopefully. Although thinking about it I knew I had to leave soon I'd been here for two days now, in my opinion that was out staying my welcome and also ignoring the promise I'd made to everyone about going to the Volturi to die and ending this thing.**

**I had no regrets about coming here though, for finally I felt I had some friends, people who cared for me other than Dan and Polly. A few days ago I had come here with only one thought in my head, death. I was hollow once again just like after the Cullens left, but what was ironic was that them coming back caused me even more pain. I always knew that I would never truly be happy, that I was different, not good enough to be here, not good enough to be worthy of love whether it was Edward's love or anyone else's.**

**But now I thought differently of that, the nelsons had shown me what love looked like through their love for their mates and each other. Finally after years I felt slightly loved, maybe it wasn't from the person I wanted it but at least it was something, a small star had finally joined my soul, before I was like a starless night, only endless darkness was within me but now there was something there, something small but something none the less.**

**I was brought out of my thinking by a loud bang and I instinctively closed the book I was reading and slid into a crouch, growls were erupting from within my chest like an angry tiger. But then my vampire hearing picked up an annoyed sounding whisper "Oh just great, well Kelly's gunna kill me!" I immediately stood up out of my crouch, I recognised that voice anywhere after all in the last two days I hadn't been able to escape it…Frank. He suddenly appeared out of the shadows where he'd been hiding, an annoyed look graced his face and I had a feeling it had something to do with the shelve of books he had managed to knock over in his attempt at sneaking up on me.**

"**Frank what the hell do you think you're doing you scared the hell out of me!" I said in an angry whisper. I watched as a goofy smile lit up his face and then he answered innocently "Oh I was just wondering what you were doing." Grrrrr could he get anymore annoying I was having a very important think and reading my faveourite book, I mean could he pick a worse time? "Well frank I'm reading my book and I really want to be ****alone**** to do that" I said, note the emphasis on the alone. But frank being frank obviously didn't hear the alone bit and carried on as if I'd said nothing. "Well would you like some food then I'm sure you're hungry?" he asked walking up to me and placing a hand on my shoulder which I shook off. Seriously every word that came out of his mouth baffled me, you would think that the last thing he said was the dumbest but then he talks again and comes up with something dumber!**

"**Ymm frank number one I'm not hungry and will also never be, number two I'm a vampire just like you so I can't eat or digest it and number three the last time I ate food was a hundred years ago when I was human!" I shouted annoyed and exasperated with him. I then proceeded to walk out of the room completely forgetting the book I was reading.**

**-Present day-**

**Seriously that had to be the worst flirting technique ever I mean it might work on a human but a vampire? I mean asking them if they wanted anything to eat had to be the worst pick up line ever considering we don't eat anything. I forgot about that though and concentrated on the task ahead…hunting. I went down stairs to find no one there…hmmm they must all be in their rooms or something… I left a note instead on the table.**

**-Gone hunting, be back soon Bella xx-**

**Then I walked to the back door and started to run off when I heard the most annoying sentence ever "Bella wait I need to hunt too I'll come with you"." I looked to my left to see you guessed it frank.**

**OK GUYS I WANT AT LEAST 10 REVIEWS OR NO MORE CHAPTERS FOR AWHILE! I MEAN IT!! U DON'T EVER REVIEW ANYMORE! **


	26. Lean on me

**Ok guys haven't updated in days and so here's the next chapter hope u like it, please don't rip my head off I had reasons on why I couldn't update, for one I have exams and my 5****th**** piano exam soon, secondly my friend is leaving soon and so we're trying to spend as much time with her as possible and thirdly don't forget I am only 13 and still in high school so I have homework and of course I only have two days in a week free to update and type my chapters so yeah, hope u enjoy and I'll stop babbling now…oh and SM owns all and she rocks! **

**24. Lean on me-B.P.O.V **

**Instead of turning around to look at Frank and shout at him and tell him how he should just leave me be, I kept on running, going along with my better judgement. But inside my head my mind went over what I would have said if I had stopped.**

"**Ok frank so here's the thing, I don't like you and will never love you. I know what your kind are like, when I was human I knew a guy, Mike Newton and he was just like you, only he was a lot more bearable and much less annoying. Also even if you didn't annoy the hell out of me we could never be together. As I've had my heart broken once, I know what it feels like to lose the love of your life, it will never happen again…ever. I shall never love again, never hold someone in my arms and whisper sweet I love u's, I lost the ability to do that a long, long time ago. And it's changed me forever."**

**Of course I didn't say anything, as much as I would have liked to. Instead I bit my tongue and kept on moving, pretending not to acknowledge frank. I could tell this annoyed him to no end by the annoyed huffs and silent murmurs. I forgot about frank and looked around at the forest we were passing through. It was truly and utterly beautiful, no words could describe it. Something no one could recreate, no genius's or award winning gardeners, no one. It was perfect, perfection within imperfection, which only made it all the more beautiful and unique to me. It reminded me of the meadow…our meadow, the trees all different sizes and species, from flowing blossoms to tall oaks, the floor was imbedded with wild flowers of all different colours, they ranged from bluebells to snow drops and then there was the atmosphere, it too was perfect. Quiet and peaceful but not enough to drive you insane but just enough to relax you, to hear the birds chiming song and the sound of the flowing brook. **

**But thinking of the meadow only cut open the wound within me, I had tried so hard to keep it locked inside, to keep itself in check and not come out of the shadows I had once been in. But no the wound wanted to make its self known and so I had to deal with the pain and lock away that thought before it all became too much. I tried to get back to the task at hand…hunting.**

**I stopped abruptly and turned to face a very startled looking frank, the look on his face enough to make any depressed person laugh. "Ok frank if you're going to be here then you need to concentrate on what you're doing, hunting! NOT concentrate on watching me and following me around! Capeesh?" I said. **

"**Capeesh?" Frank asked with a confused look in my direction, "what's that?" I sighed annoyed and said "Oh just go hunt ok, that's what it means" and with that I pushed frank in the opposite direction to where I was going and watched as he ran off. 'Few finally' I thought, ok now back to business. I stood in the middle of the forest and let my senses take me where they wished. Suddenly smells were wafting into my nose, the moss, the bluebells and ahhhhh that sweet, sweet scent…mountain lion. **

**Mountain lion was my favourite; I could see why Edward liked it. The lions scent was now a lot stronger, it was close I knew it. Suddenly the scent grew ten times stronger and there it was…the beast. The lion was huge, a monstrous thing but still no match for our kind. It was prowling around unsuspecting of the danger it was now in, the danger I presented for it. I took my chance and quickly leaped across the space landing perfectly on its back. **

**I could feel the monster within me beg to be let out and start the party and so I obviously obliged, imagining that sweet, sweet blood flowing into my dry mouth. My teeth went down on the lion's neck, piercing the soft skin there and letting the sweet liquid run down my achingly dry throat. It tasted amazing, just as always.**

**But differently from every other time, the lion put up no fight; instead it just seemed to let me have it, maybe it too was in pain just like I am, happy to die. No reason left to live. Or want to live anymore, the perfect representation of me. It made me feel sad when the lion dropped to the ground dead and I decided I did not wish to hunt any longer, so I sat down on the cold forest and sobbed to my hearts content, I could not cry, no tears would ever come, though I wish they would, Suddenly I felt a cold arm snake around my shoulders, I looked up to see frank's face, he looked back at me with eyes full of sadness but smiled warmly down at me. I tried to return it but just ended up burying my head into his chest as he held me tightly; from this moment on I knew we would be forever friends.**

**About an hour later the sobs started to slow, not once had frank moaned or whined or even spoke he just silently held me, and I knew that to frank this was his way of saying "it will be ok". He had been nothing but nice to me and I had been nothing but mean and stuck up back, that was going to change…starting now.**

**I smiled up at frank and he smiled back then I asked "Frank would you like to know my story, why I'm like this?" He silently nodded his head and I could see curiosity hidden deep within his golden eyes. So I started my story, of how this all began, back on that awfully painful road I thought I left behind years ago… **

**By the way I love you guys for all the reviews and I hope that from now on we can carry on like this cause getting reviews telling me that you like my story, make my day and make me want to write as well as I possibly can, so please please keep it up and ill try to update sooner, I am writing the next chapter right now as we speak or should I say type, LOL. Thanks again alicecullenhaleluvsjasper xxx, oh and p.s feel free to pm I love speaking to you. **


	27. 25history

**Ok next chapter, this one is leading up to something big so hope u enjoy! SM owns all!**

**26. History-B.P.O.V **

**So I started my story right from the beginning… **

"**My mother and father separated soon after I was born and I went to live in Phoenix with my mother, only visiting my father in the summer but after a while that came to an end too. Later on my mother remarried and so I went to live with my father in Forks. I was seventeen and so I was enrolled in Forks high school, not knowing anybody, I didn't think I would fit in, after all I was nothing special, a pale girl with brown hair, brown eyes and a knack of tripping over things and being in the wrong place at the wrong time."**

**I peeked over at frank who looked deep in thought, a first for him no doubt. Then I went back to my story but not before thinking about my father, I could hardly remember what he looked like, all I remember was he had curly hair and it pained me to not be able to remember a single thing of my mother. I could not remember people as clearly from my human time, only the things said, the memories and of course the Cullens I would never forget the people who were going to be my second family, key word were not are, anyway back to the story I thought.**

"**But then that first day everyone paid attention to me, or as one girl put it I was the shiny new toy. But there was one family there who were clearly not accepted, they were different from the humans, all of them perfect, beautiful and graceful, there was something different about them. I later discovered they were vampires but good ones so to speak as they drank animal blood just like your family. The youngest and me soon fell in love and he remarkably managed to try and ignore the way my blood sang to him also, he was my soul mate…we belonged together." I looked at the ending to the word belonged and wished so much it could still be belong but of course he's moved on and…so have I, oh what am I kidding of course I haven't. **

"**All though the love we shared was true everything was against us and I was then unfortunately caught up with a tracker, he would stop at nothing to get what he wanted, what he wanted was…me. I almost died that day but my vampires saved me, I thought it could only get better but I was so wrong, things only got worse."**

"**My 18****th**** birthday arrived and I was dreading it, birthdays brought with them gifts and attention both of which I hated. But of course my best friend wouldn't let me go without a party and so she threw a party at their house, just me and my vampire family. There was cake, gifts, everything but it was not to be and I cut my self while opening one gift, only a small paper cut. The next thing I knew, the room was filled with growls and I was thrown into the piano, shattering the plates and slicing open my arm. My love had thrown me into the piano to protect me from his brother who had always struggled with blood lust. That's where it all changed. The next few days my love was distant, no life in his eyes, he seemed to not truly be there. Then…then one day" I started to sob again but continued with the help of frank. **

"**He asked if he could come over and so I naturally said yes, but then he told me after we arrived at my house to go for a walk with him in the forest, I once again said yes. We didn't walk far into the forest when he stopped, he just stared at me for minutes and then said 'Bella we're leaving' he was leaving with out me and so I tried to tell him I'd go with him, that I was noting without him but he just wouldn't listen. His face held no emotion, it was like he'd changed, he wasn't himself. The next words broke my heart, it killed me, he said…said he didn't love me, 'Bella I don't want you to come with me, you're no good for me' and then he was gone. Him, his family, everything. I didn't even get to say goodbye to my vampires, my best friends, my second family. That was where everything went black, where my world fell apart, love, life, meaning…over."**

**I looked up from the stone I'd been kicking around and stared at frank's face as he stared back in horror but before he could say anything I got up and pulled him with me. Then we ran back to the house and I felt surprisingly a lot better after getting that all out in the open, I felt free. **

**That was until I heard what was going on in the house…**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! I'LL UPDATE A.S.A.P!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Alicecullenhaleluvsjasper xxx**


	28. 26 listening in

**Ok next chapter, love u guys and enjoy! SM owns all! Oh and feel free to pm me if u want help with anything, of even if you just wanna chat!**

**27. Listening in-B.P.O.V **

**We walked though the door and I could hear faint whispering from Kelly and Shaun's room, Kelly was on the phone. I told frank to go watch TV or something, that I needed time alone but really I needed to hear the conversation, I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach about this. When frank was gone I tip toed up the stairs but soon stopped when I realised no one but me, frank and Kelly were here, Shaun, Andy and Taylor must have gone to hunt. **

**I reached the door to Kelly and Shaun's room and sank to the ground outside the door, leaning up against it and listening in. I could only imagine Polly seeing me now, she would be saying something like "Bella you now it's not nice to listen in on other peoples conversations, they're private" she could be so motherly at times. I prayed no one would catch me now though and so I listened…**

"**Hello Carlisle, yes, yes we're all good" Kelly said cheerfully, oh god please let it be another Carlisle! Please god, please god. But then I heard it, on the other side came Carlisle's angelic voice, the voice of the man I used to think of as my second father.**

'**Good, good' He said, I could tell this was building up to something…big. 'Listen we haven't seen you all in awhile and my family and I are eager to see you all, the last time we came you're brother was unfortunately absent and my children wish to see him.' Oh no I thought, I know where this is going. 'Would you mind us visiting soon?' he asked eagerly, oh god they knew I was here, they had to. Please say no Kelly, tell them they can't I wanted to say but that would just blow my cover and raise suspicion, so I didn't.**

"**Sure you can come around now, we have another friend staying with us, Bella do you know her?" Kelly asked. Oh do they know me, I thought sarcastically. 'Bella's staying with you, yes we do know her, she's very dear to us, especially my son, would you mind keeping an eye on her?' Carlisle asked, dear to us?, huh you call leaving me for dead, dear? And dear to my son, well that certainly isn't true after all he's the one who started this thing. And for their information I knew exactly what Carlisle meant by 'keeping and eye on her' it meant keeping me here till they came no matter what.**

"**Sure we'll keep her here till you and you're family come Carlisle" Kelly said, I detected a hint of suspicion hidden deep within her words. 'Like to see you try' I thought as I walked across the hall to the room I was staying in. I needed to get my stuff, I was leaving…now. 'Italy here I come' I thought. I wasn't waiting around for them to come, I tried that years ago as a human and did they come back to help me in my time of need…no.**

**I whirled around my room packing all of my belongings in a bag, stripping the room free of any reminders that I'd been here or as Edward once said 'it will be as if I never existed.' Then lastly I went to the draw next to the bed which was holding my plane ticket and map of Italy. I'd circled Volterra on the map, so I'd know where to find it; after all I'd never been to Italy or anywhere in Europe for that matter.**

**But then me being me I dropped the map and tickets, and before I could reach down to retrieve them from the floor a white hand flashed out and grabbed them. Frank stood there looking at the map and tickets a confused look on his face, oh great. "Frank give them back" I practically growled at him. He didn't answer instead he just stood there whilst tapping the papers against the palm of his hand and staring at me through narrowed eyes.**

"**Well, well, well who's been a naughty girl then?" Frank asked menacingly.**

**Woo cliffy, Oh no franks found out, what will happen next and will frank tell? You'll just have to wait till next time to find out!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! I'LL UPDATE A.S.A.P!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Alicecullenhaleluvsjasper xxx**


	29. 27 demand

**Ok next chapter the first bit's in Frank's point of view so enjoy and please review to earn another chapter! SM owns all and she rocks!! **

**28. Demand-F.P.O.V and B.P.O.V **

**I had just heard Bella's story and I was stunned, I had no idea she'd been through so much pain and hurt. I wanted to talk to her but instead she just got up, pulled me with her and then ran back to the house. "Frank can you go watch tv or find Andy or something, I just need some time alone right now" Bella said and I nodded and walked off to the living room.**

**I sat down on the couch and turned on the tv hoping there was something good on. Channel one, a documentary on the native bears of America, boring! Channel two, the news, I couldn't stand this news channel the woman who read the news always got on my nerves with her droning voice like 'today president Obahma issued a statement stating that…' blah, blah, blah and so on, well you get the picture. After going through every channel on tv, free view and sky I decided I'd go see what Bella was doing since this was going no where.**

**I walked up the stairs to Bella's room and stood outside her door debating on whether or not to knock, but then I heard her drop something and I saw this as my perfect entrance and so I an in and picked up the things she dropped before she'd even bent down.**

**The things she'd dropped confused me though to say the least, they were by the looks of it a plane ticket and a map but that's not the strangest thing, no the strangest thing was the fact that on the map, which I know saw was of Italy there was a red circle drawn around the city I never wish to visit…Volterra. But why on earth would Bella be going there? Was she a Volturi guard? Or worse?**

**I looked up from the papers and stared at Bella, tapping the papers against my hand mindlessly. I could see the shock and…and fear on her face, wait fear? Then I said the first thing that came into my head "Well, well, well who's been a naughty girl then?" I asked a bit more menacingly than was needed but oh well I needed an answer so hey!**

**B.P.O.V **

**I just stared at him afraid he'd worked it out, but then again this was Frank we were talking about here. He continued to tap the papers against his hand and the awkward silence was getting to much to bear. Tap, tap, tap, 'that's it' I thought 'time to get the hell out of here.' I tried feebly to grab the papers but he was just too fast and I just ended up catching air. "Ok Frank just give them back…NOW!" I whisper yelled, afraid Kelly would hear and come to investigate if I full on yelled.**

"**Ah, ah, ah first I want to know why you need these" Frank said. I sighed; tell the truth or lie, hmm hard one, not! I pick lie. "Ok so here's why I need them, number 1 I need to see the Volturi as we are old friends and I need to see them for personal reasons, Number 2, I have no desire to see the Cullens and number three I need a map cause I have no frigging clue where it is!" I said, my arms being thrown all over the place. "Happy now? Do you see that I'm not some spy?" I asked. He just smiled back wickedly in response and then held the papers out to me. Then just as I went to grab them he pulled his hand away again. "Fine but you can only have them back if you do as I say, a compromise of sorts, otherwise I'll rip these up and call Kelly in here right now!" Frank said wickedly, God does my bad luck never end?**

**I mean why should I do as he says? He's not the boss of me! But then again I do need these papers. And I'm not facing the Cullens, I should have been dead days ago! "You know what Frank fine, what is you're little compromise?" I asked, secretly dreading what he would say, but no amount of preparation could prepare me for what he said next. "Kiss me" he said simply.**

**Oh no. A kiss. I hadn't kissed anyone since…since well Edward, how can I do this? Would it mean anything? It won't to me but will Frank…no I'll just do it and, and hate every minute of it…I think. I silently closed the gap between me and Frank and…**

**Dun, dun, dah, what will Bella do to kiss or not to kiss that is the question!**

**Another cliffy, and to hear what happens next you'll all have to just review! Thank I luv u guys so much ********!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! I'LL UPDATE A.S.A.P!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Alicecullenhaleluvsjasper xxx**


	30. 28 kick him where it hurts

_Ok first of all I need to just say I hope you're enjoying the story and I hope u r all reviewing because it makes me happy and I'll update faster, next I need a favour from u all, I have started a new story called 'my little princess' and before I continue on this story I need to have at least ten reviews for that story, because I need to know if you all like it or not, so yeah thanks again and review, review, review!! SM owns all and she rocks!! ENJOY!! ____ !!yay 1,274 words!!_

**28. Kick him where it hurts-B.P.O.V**

**I knew I had no other choice but to kiss Frank, it was either do this and get the hell out of here or have Kelly and the rest of the nelson's find out and keep me here till the Cullens came… 'Not happening' I thought determinedly, and so I did it.**

**I lightly pressed my lips to Frank's cold, pale cheek and was happy to find that there was no spark there, like there always had been with me and Edward, this was just a friendly kiss to me anyway. This however was not enough for Frank and when I tried to pull away he pulled my head forcefully to his again and kissed me more deeply on the lips, as he did this all I could think of was 'how dare you', he knew I was broken how could he do this? I didn't need Jasper to feel what emotions were now coursing through my body, panic, hatred and anger now coursed through my veins. 'Oh if he wanted to play he could have just asked!' I thought. **

**I looked back at Frank and was shocked for a moment when I saw a regretful and sad glint in his eye, but I soon got over it and I then started to pull on his hair trying to rip it from the roots and when that didn't work, well, let's just say I kicked him where it hurts. Of course it wouldn't hurt him but it would distract him long enough for me to grab my bag and papers. So I drew back my leg and with as much force as I could muster I kicked him right in between the legs and was satisfied when he looked down shocked, 'now time to run' I thought as I grabbed my bag, papers and ran like a bat out of hell.**

**In seconds I was out of the door and running through the forest in the direction of where I knew the airport was. I prayed to god that I had distracted Frank well enough and that he would not come after me, that would not be good at all. I didn't look back as I ran, afraid of seeing Frank running after me or even worse…to see him there. Instead I concentrated on what was ahead of me… 'This was going to be a long, agonising plane trip' I thought as I ran into the blanket of darkness that was the night.**

**F.P.O.V**

"**Kiss me" I said simply, slightly arrogantly, and then I watched Bella as she weighed out her options in her head. Oh I was going to enjoy this! I mean I love Bella why can't she see that? I would never leave her like…like he did, whoever that idiot was. As I came back to what was happening I watched as she began to close the gap between us and I was practically rejoicing inside when her soft, full lips pressed to mi-…wait, what my cheek? That was not what I wanted!**

**Even though I enjoyed the feeling of her soft, warm lips on my cold cheek, it was not enough. Kissing Bella would be like breathing for the first time in years, like seeing the light for the first time and like having you're soul come alive, I wanted to feel that! I had to feel that as all too soon as she pulled away and I wasn't having that so I took my hands and pulled her lips to mine, this was what I wanted a passionate kiss, not a friendly peck on the cheek like she'd given me!**

**I knew I was taking advantage of her, but it was just too good an opportunity to miss! As I forced her to kiss me, with some difficulty I might add I looked in to her eyes, full of panic and hatred, instead of what I wanted her to feel, love and passion. 'Maybe this wasn't a great idea after all' I thought to myself, I mean threatening and then forcing a girl to kiss you isn't exactly the best way to make them fall in love with you. As I looked into her eyes again I realised I had done something very wrong and that I had to make it up to he somehow and …soon. I could tell that Bella was broken, and now I see that what she really needed all along was a true friend and now that I think about it, I think that's what I needed too. I now realise that I never really saw her as a soul mate, just a best friend and sure I love her but more of as a sister than a mate, but I also know that one day I shall find someone who I want to spend eternity with, someone I truly love and I hope Bella does too. **

**Suddenly I was brought out of my thinking when I felt Bella kick me in between my legs and I was shocked that a girl so small had so much power within her and when I looked up at her…nothing, oh god, she was gone! I then looked over at the table where I left the papers, they were gone too! Oh My God Kelly's going to kill me. But what should I do tell Kelly where Bella planned on going or keep it all a secret and lie like Bella wanted? **

**I weighed out the two options and came to a decision; Bella had trusted me with everything and even with her story which she'd told no one else so I'm going to lie for her. I owe her this one, she deserves this. Now how to do this?**

**-1 hour later-**

**I was now sat on the couch downstairs lazing around and not really watching the football game that was on. It had been an hour since Bella'd left and no one had noticed yet luckily. But just in case I had blocked everyone's powers against Bella, I'd put a shield around her so to speak, but it would unfortunately only work with physical powers, Bella's shield would have to handle the rest. That was my power and I'd never told her either, but like I said I took advantage of her and I owed her this. So now my story was that Bella had left saying she needed to visit someone in need. Of course that was a lie, the stupid Volturi were never in need of anything, they thought they were royal, our rulers, huh yeah right!**

**I heard Kelly walking downstairs from her room along with Shaun, she was grinning, yuck I hate to think what my sister and Shaun had been doing to make her grin like that! I tried to blend in and so I started shouting "woo, come on score, score" that would fool them! "Ymm Frank?" Kelly asked confusedly "Why are you shouting go team when you're watching the nature channel?" Oh no way to go Frank I thought as I looked at the tv and saw that Kelly was right and that the channel was in fact nature, oops must have sat on the remote or something! "Cause I am, got a problem with that" I said back cheekily.**

**Kelly let it drop and sat down on the couch across from me with Shaun. "Frank we have some guests arriving soon" she said happily. Guests? I thought, but before I could ask who, a flicker of confusion crossed her face and she said suspiciosly "Speaking of guests where's Bella?" Oh no…**

**Ok so thanks again I'll update soon and yeah review for another chapter! Remember read my other story for another update!! Please!! Please! Love u guys and thank you all! ******

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! I'LL UPDATE A.S.A.P!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Alicecullenhaleluvsjasper xxx**


	31. 29 where's bella?

**Ok next chapter hope u all enjoy! SM owns all and she rocks! Now on with the story!**

**29. Where's Bella? - Various p.o.v (Alice and Edward really)**

**A.P.O.V**

**Carlisle had just phoned the nelsons saying we'd like to see them, which of course was true but more importantly we wanted to see Bella, god it felt good thinking her name again, we couldn't for so long because every time we did Edward would hear it in our thoughts and come down and say something like "don't think of that name, you no it pains me to hear it" or "Alice that was the past, we left that behind" and so I didn't again because as much as I wanted to remember Bella, my brother needed me more and I needed him. Polly and Dan had also joined us somewhere along the lines and I could hear Rosalie talking to Polly in the other room about something or other and Dan was outside fooling around with Emmett. A big happy family, now we just needed our missing link. **

**E.P.O.V**

**As soon as I saw the vision in Alice's head I started thinking, was it possible we could still save Bella? A few days later and that vision was all I could think about and so I urged Carlisle and Esme to phone the nelsons and ask if we could visit them or more importantly Bella, my love, my soul mate, my world. We were now on our way there and I ran faster than I ever had before the vision of my love egged me on. I tuned into everyone's thoughts.**

**Carlisle- 'I am so happy for my son he will soon be with Bella and we will all be a family once again.'**

**Esme-'Oh I do hope Bella's ok! And the nelsons, well I haven't seen them in a while I wonder how they are?'**

**Alice-'Yay, I get my best friend back! And a new shopping buddy in Polly'**

**Jasper-'So much happiness and excitement, I just hope it lasts and I do hope my sister is ok.'**

**I stopped at Jasper's thoughts shocked, had he just called Bella his sister? I hear it in Emmett's thoughts all the time but Jasper has never thought of Bella like that before, it's nice to hear though and I am pleased to hear he has accepted her. I went back to their thoughts then.**

**Emmett-'My little sis is gonna be ok, few am I glad.' Emmett loved Bella like his sister and a chuckle escaped my lips at his term for her, little sis indeed.**

**Rosalie-'Oh my god I was so worried I hope she's ok now.' Jasper's thoughts shocked me but Rosalie's well they made Jasper's thoughts seem like nothing! Rosalie only ever thought of herself, but here she was worrying about Bella, the girl she always hated when Bella was a human! I sneaked a glance over at Rosalie and as soon as she saw it her thoughts changed, 'that stupid girl, how could she do that to my brother and my family!' now that's more like Rosalie!**

**Lastly I went to the thoughts of Bella's coven Polly and Dan. Their thoughts held nothing but love for their sister. **

**Polly-'Bella better be ok, I am so glad the Cullens called us, now my sister will be ok, I'm sure of it.'**

**Dan-'My sister will be ok now and if anyone even dares touch her they're dead, I don't even care if it's the friggin Volturi!' Dan's thoughts held a hint of protectiveness he truly loved his sister and I knew for a fact he would do anything for her.**

**Just like I would, I would die for Bella, kill for Bella, anything. **

**We were getting close now, I could smell the nelson's scent in the air, this only made me run faster, Bella was so close now.**

**Emmett's thoughts shouted at me-'Dude, Eddie boy I know you wanna see Bella but do you really have to run so fast? Don't forget we can't run as fast as you!' **

**His thoughts made me think of Alice, tiny, petite Alice trying to keep up with me and so I slowed down just slightly. **

**Alice then thanked me in her thoughts 'Thanks Edward, I thought Jasper was going to have to carry me for a moment there, I couldn't keep up!' I chuckled at this and tuned out of their thoughts when Jasper started thinking of holding Alice in his arms. It was making me jealous, because that's what me and Bella should be like now, we should be thinking of each other and holding each other tightly not running after one another and trying to keep the other from committing suicide! **

**-20 minutes later-**

**Finally we made it, and up ahead I could see their house in all its splendour. But I hardly acknowledged its beauty I was too busy running up to the door and ringing impatiently on the door bell. I could hear footsteps from inside and also the faint trace of talking, come on I thought hurry up. Esme could see my impatient ness and put a hand on my shoulder restraining me from knocking down the door myself 'Calm down Edward Bella's not going anywhere you'll see her soon enough' she thought calmly.**

'**Easy for you to say' I thought, she wasn't the one who hadn't seen her mate in 100 years and knew that the only thing stopping her from seeing them was a stupid wooden door! Finally someone came and opened the door, it was Kelly. "Please come in" she said welcomingly ushering us into the living room. Everyone was sat down on the couches and I went and sat down on the floor as there was no room left. Then I realised everyone was there except for the one person I wanted to see most…Bella. **

"**Where's Bella?" I asked, looking around the room, everyone's thoughts were blank, all except one, Frank I think his name is, he was singing abba in his head and thinking of knock, knock jokes! Something was up with him. Kelly answered but what I heard was not what I wanted "That's exactly what I was asking Frank just before you came, so Frank I ask again where is Bella?"**

**What will Frank do will he lie when it all comes down to it? Review to find out!**

**Sorry another cliffy but I promise to update soon if and only if you review! ******

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! I'LL UPDATE A.S.A.P!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Alicecullenhaleluvsjasper xxx**


	32. 30 victoria,edward whats the difference?

**Ok here is the next chapter, hope u like it. SM owns all!**

**30. Victoria, Edward what's the difference?-B.P.O.V**

**I ran to the airport faster than I ever had before and I knew that if I was still human that my legs would be burning and my muscles aching as if they were on fire. Finally after around twenty long minutes I arrived at the airport and I hid in a near by bush, in an attempt to number one, make sure that none of the nelsons had followed me and number two I really needed to make sure that I was presentable, I didn't even want to think about what my hair probably looked like right now.**

**I took out the small vanity mirror from my bag and looked at my reflection. Nothing I saw surprised me, everything was the same, the pale white skin, the golden yellow eyes and my usual thick brown locks of hair. And although I was a vampire and we were considered a lot of the time as beautiful and mesmerising…I hated it, all of it.**

**I hated myself for ever wanting to become a vampire back when I was human, I hated the vampire who damned me to this eternal life, I hated the fact that I could never die easily and peacefully like everyone else, the fact that I had no one who loved me and who would care if I was gone and most of all I hated myself for ever even thinking I could live again, love again, breath again, after…him.**

**I thought back to the day that my way of life changed back to that fateful day.**

**-Flash back-**

**Edward. Gone. Cullen's. Gone. Everyone. Gone.**

**But then again why should I be surprised? Who I am I but a stupid, worthless human girl, with no future and no hope of a life ever again.**

**I was now staring up at the house, the house that just two weeks ago I had been in with my vampires, on my birthday, just before it all went wrong, before my world fell apart.**

**I couldn't bear to go inside, though I knew it would be open, so I just stared at the house dazedly, squinting through the rain that now fell freely from the sky, like tear drops.**

**I could see through the windows, see that the house was empty, free of all reminders of him, 'it will be as if I never existed.' But seeing the house so cold and empty looking was not what pained me the most, no, it couldn't compare with the unbelievable pain I felt when I looked to where Edward's piano had been. Where he had composed my lullaby, played to me that first time, where we had spent many a happy hour just sat down listening to the beautiful music that came from deep within Edward's soul. **

**The piano was now gone, nothing left there, only a faint outline as a reminder that it had once stood there. I looked away from the window unable to take any more, I needed a walk and so I slowly made my way down the Cullen's large lawn, which had now become slightly over grown and unkept looking. The grass brushed against my legs and the leaves crunched beneath my feet, it felt good.**

**I finally reached the end of the lawn and found a small river at the bottom there. I needed to relax and the sound of the water running across the stones was exactly what I needed to do that. I sat down on the river bank not minding the fact that the grass was soaking wet, then I carefully removed my shoes and socks and dangled my feet into the water.**

**It was freezing cold but exactly what I wanted to feel. It made my feet feel numb, but not the numb that I felt every day, the numb where you felt emotionless and empty, unloved, no, this kind of numb was good it was where it cut off all feeling as though nothing mattered anymore, the sort that made you forget all your worries, exactly the way I wish I could feel.**

**I was too caught up in my own little world but all of a sudden I had that feeling, you know the feeling where you feel as though you aren't alone. I thought I was just imagining things but then I felt a cold breeze whip past me and I swear I saw a faint white figure flash before my eyes. That's when I looked down into the river, to see the most horrible sight in my entire life.**

"**V-v-Victoria?" I stammered helplessly.**

**She did not answer, instead I watched as she slowly stalked towards me, a hunter to its pray and the only thing I remember then was my shrill scream as her teeth sank into my neck.**

**-End flashback- **

**I shivered and placed my hand over my mouth to hold back a scream as I remembered that day. **

**Victoria…Edward. How were they both any different from each other?**

**Each had hurt me deeply…one emotionally and one physically, thing is, what's the difference?**

**Ok so here is the thing, I found it very hard to write this chapter and I would appreciate some love and reviews please! I am in a right state now as my best mate has just moved to a completely different place thousands of miles away and I don't know when I'll see her again so please review I really need something positive at this hard time, thank u Alice xx.**


	33. 31Frank and Edward

**31. Frank and Edward –F.P.O.V **

**For the last hour now I had been trying to come up with an excuse, and let's just say it wasn't going to well. The Cullens and my coven had asked me again an again "where's Bella?" and I just kept up with the excuses, some of them sounded rather good to me anyway!**

"**Ok Frank where is Bella?" The one called Esme asked calmly, in fact she was the only one who was actually staying calm right now. Everyone else was freaking out, especially the Cullens and Bella's coven, Dan and Polly. **

**I looked around the room as I thought of my latest excuse; I could see Emmett sat down on the sofa with Rosalie, both of them glaring up at me and Emmett whispering to Rosalie "I swear if he doesn't tell us soon then…" **

**I could see Alice sat over on the stairs being held by Jasper as she tearlessly sobbed, she kept on saying to him "This is my fault, if my power was still working right now then we could know where Bella was!" and then there was Edward! **

**God was he in a state, I swear he'd been pacing the carpet for the whole hour, not once did he stop, and I think that soon he would make a hole in it from pacing so much! Carlisle was attempting to calm him down saying things like "We will find her" and "Son please calm down, you have to, even Jasper cannot calm you down!" But Edward didn't listen to him at all, instead he just carried on pacing, occasionally shooting warning glances in my direction or glancing longingly out of the window.**

**So basically it was just Esme and me who were sane in this room, everyone else was either angry, freaked out, or…even more freaked out! Even my own sister was angry with me, in fact I think everyone was.**

**I decided to say my next excuse now, 'here goes nothing' I thought. **

"**Well you see Esme, Bella was upset and felt the need to go and see some of her family members…" That was my big bright idea; I can guarantee it won't work though. **

**Suddenly Edward was over the other side of the room, my side of the room, where I was sat and right up in my face. "You just don't understand do you?" he shouted angrily, "We are her only family members! Charlie, Renee, Phil they all died a long, long time ago. We are all she has left, the Cullens and Dan and Polly, no one else!!" He shouted angrily but also sadly, and as I looked into his golden eyes I could see nothing but love for Bella and sadness and hurt for her being gone.**

"**From what she told me, and yes she told me everything, you aren't her family, families care for one another, love each other and most of all never, ever leave each other." I whispered, knowing they could still all hear me.**

"**If you're family loves her so much then why the hell did you put her through all of that pain?!" I shouted, I was loosing my temper now, just thinking of how Bella had first told me her story, of how I held her as she cried, but no tears would come out.**

"**It was for the best Frank! You were never there, so don't judge our family. You didn't know how it felt for me to love someone so much, but to not know how you could ever show them that love, to be afraid you would hurt them somehow, to be afraid that one day they might just realise that you are a monster and that they are afraid of you!"**

"**You don't understand what if felt like to have to leave you're one true love, because just being with them was putting their life at risk, because more of you're kind kept coming after her, hurting her, coming back again and again to damage her even more. To feel that everything was against you and there was no way you could stay with her. You don't know what it feels like Frank; to lose you're heart…" **

**Edward's voice got quieter and quieter through his speech and by the end it was just a broken little whisper. And right now I actually felt sorry for the guy; I could see his point of view and feel his pain. I could almost see his heart shattering to pieces.**

**Then Edward just got up and walked out of the front door, no one said a word, no one needed to. Silence. **

**Ok guys you finally got you're next chapter. I have to apologise to you for not updating in over a month but everything has been very bad for me recently and I just couldn't bring myself to write. But its getting better now even though I just had exams!! Anyway thanks for still supporting me and from now on I'll try to update more! But please, please I need more reviews! **

**I want at least 20 reviews please and if I do I may think about updating sooner luv ya xxxxxxxxxx Alice xxxxxx Please review and mention to you're friends!! **


	34. 32 Opening up and giving help

**Ok next chapter hope you enjoy! Stephanie Meyers owns all and she is awesome!! So more of Edward and Frank here what will happen… **

**32. Opening up and Giving help- F.P.O.V**

**It had been exactly four hours and twenty six minutes now since mine and Edward's outburst. I had gone up to my room to think, I had no idea what on earth I was going to do in this situation.**

**It was as if I was in a room, with hundreds of people, all shouting out what I should do but I couldn't hear any of them, I couldn't understand what they were saying. As if I was in a sea of people, but still all alone. **

**On the one hand I felt extremely sorry for Edward and I knew that some of the things I said to him were too much, I could feel his pain. But then on the other hand there was Bella, sweet Bella with the smile that could light up the room, the one who made me feel like my heart could beat again after all these years. Both Bella and Edward needed my help, but who needed it more? **

**So I was in a dilemma, no where to turn, I knew I could only help one person here but the question was who? After another ten minutes thinking I finally got fed up and got up from my bed where I had been lying and staring at my dull white ceiling for hours.**

**I could hear whispering coming from the lounge, and decided to go see what was happening but as soon as I walked into the room, the whispering stopped and was filled once again with that uneasy awkward silence. **

**No one looked at me, or talked to me, just stayed silent and focused their gaze on some other thing. But in that moment of complete silence I knew I had made my decision. I knew who I would help; it had taken me four hours to come to this conclusion, now all I needed was to put it into action.**

**I listened carefully to every sound, any sound at all within a one hundred mile radius and was happy to find a faint breathing sound coming from the trees behind our house around a mile away, I knew that it was Edward, and I knew that he was hurting right now, he was the one I would help, despite**

**Without a second thought I ran through the door and into the woods surrounding the house, the breathing was getting closer and I could now hear a faint murmuring "Bella…please god, please." **

"**Edward is it you?" I asked, already knowing the answer. **

**But before he had the chance to answer back or take any action I spotted him leaning against an old rotting log and looking at something small which he held between his hands. The only thing he whispered over and over again was a heartbreaking "I didn't mean what I said Bella, I love you, I always will."**

**Seeing Edward like this, completely helpless and broken made me see that I had made the right decision, that helping Edward was the best choice; after all I'd already helped Bella in one sense. At least she would have had enough time to get to Volterra by now, I had helped my love I one way and now I would help Edward.**

**I walked over to Edward, careful to be as quiet as possible so as not to disturb his chanting. As I sat down next to him, leaning on the log I saw what he was looking at. There in an old looking frame was a picture, browning with age but still the picture was as clear as ever. **

**It was Bella in the picture, Bella and Edward to be exact, all dressed up Bella in a blue dress and Edward in a tuxedo. To me it looked as if they were going to some formal dance, or as they used to say about a hundred years ago a prom.**

"**That was one of the best nights of my life" Edward told me, looking into the distance as if he was remembering back. I said nothing just listened as Edward went on. "It was the night of the prom, over a hundred years ago now" he chuckled to himself and then carried on.**

"**Bella had no idea where we were going, she had come to the ludicrous idea that we had both dressed up for some ceremony where I would change here into…into well what she is now, she got rather angry with me when she found out it was prom, just like a kitten attempting to be a big scary lion" he laughed to himself again and I couldn't help but join in, thinking of Bella trying to be angry. **

"**She looked so beautiful, even with the cast on her leg she was perfect." He stared down at the picture and ran his finger over it lovingly, and then his face seemed to darken a great deal, his eyes turning coal black. "It wasn't long after it happened you see, not long after…" he ended up whispering by the end, sounding broken yet furious at the same time.**

**I couldn't help but ask "after what happened?" he clenched his fist and then answered through his teeth. "After that, that monster James, tried to hurt my poor Bella, she was only a human, but also completely selfless, always caring for others, always worrying about me and my family getting hurt, always putting herself last."**

"**James being the monster that he was, got it into his head that he had to have Bella, one way or another, and he tracked her, he thirsted for her blood. He then tricked her into believing he had her mother and Bella holding the love that she did for her mother, believed him and met up with him to sacrifice herself in return for her loved ones safety. But he didn't have her mother, he had tricked her and now he was going to ki…kill her, but we got there just in time, Bella could have died that day, and I with her." He broke down then into tearless sobs and I just sat there not knowing what to say or do. **

**Before I could think about what I was doing I whispered "I know where she's gone." I wasn't sure if he would hear me, it was so quiet but he obviously did, his head snapped up and he frantically shouted "Frankincense where is she?!" **

**What. On. Earth?! I thought, how the hell does he know my name? Only my sister knew my real name, no one had called me that since when I was human and my mother gave me that name! How dare my sister, she is so dead! I am Frank not, not Frankincense. **

**Without a second thought I spoke to Edward in a deadly whisper, even I thought was terrifying and I was the one saying it! "What did you call me..?" Edwards eyes flashed with what I thought was fear for a moment but then it was gone. "Frankincense, that was you're human name, was it not?" Edward asked innocently.**

"**Don't call me that" I exploded at him. "My name is Frank, not what you just called me! How on earth did you find out my sister swore never to tell a soul!" **

"**Ymm, Frank in case you haven't noticed I'm a mind reader" he said lamely, as if to say duh, isn't it obvious?! "Fine then Mr. Mindreader" I said annoyed, getting up and brushing the mud from my trousers. I got ready to run off, run off anywhere but here, and as I did I shouted over my shoulder "Oh yes and if you wanna know where you're precious Bella is, then look in Volterra, bye Eddie!"**

**Ok so that's the next chapter, hope you liked it, and sorry about the last bit of it, all though I found it rather funny! Ok so Edward has finally found out where Bella has gone, what will he do?? To find out you guys are gunna have to show me some love and appreciation which means….reviews!! I want to get up to 350 in my total of reviews so far so yeah thank you guys so much I luv you all! **

**X Alice X p.s you review then I'll update faster! **

**Plus I need a new character for one of the next chapters, so give me names of girls in you're reviews and who ever gives me the 350****th**** review can give me the name for the new character, all I'm saying is it has to be a girls name and that I will use it for the character and that she may just turn out to be someone important…!! Luv ya x **


	35. 33Boarding and golden eyes!

**Ok first of all guys, I have a real real big apology to make to you all, and I'm gunna say I am so very sorry for not updating in absolutely ages! Please don't hurt me! But I've been real busy, and I know that's not much of an excuse but it is the complete truth so yeah I'm sorry but here you go the next chapter in Bella's perspective.**

**Last time in Bella's perspective**- "I shivered and placed my hand over my mouth to hold back a scream as I remembered that day. Victoria…Edward. How were they both any different from each other? Each had hurt me deeply…one emotionally and one physically, thing is, what's the difference?"

**33. Boarding and Golden eyes- B.P.O.V**

**I ran through the airport, searching for the right desk. I spotted it finally and smiled, for once in my life I was lucky, there was no cue for the Volterra Air way desk and other than me I could only see two people in line. A mother and daughter were just ahead of me in the line, the girl was complaining that it was taking too long and the mother tried to reassure her that it wouldn't be much longer. I could see that they were nearly done with their checking in, thank goodness I thought. **

**I was correct, just minutes later, the mother grabbed hold of her daughters hand and with a "Come on, darling it's time to go now" they both walked off to what could only be described as what they called the waiting room, huh hardly I thought. Just a few benches in rows in a small open room, with only a flat screen television on the wall and a tea and coffee machine for entertainment, from what I could see the airport had hardly changed one bit from when I'd first come here, all that time ago. The only additions seemed to be the changing of the old television to the new flat screen, a few more small shops had been added such as a new café, a news agents of sorts and the staff were now all dressed in blue uniforms rather than the ugly old grey ones they had worn when I came here last.**

**Suddenly I heard a voice wake me from my daydreaming, "Miss, miss?" a woman called. I looked up to see the check in lady calling me, she had an annoyed look on her face and I smiled apologetically at her, "I'm sorry, daydreaming again" I laughed, but she didn't seem to find it very amusing so I continued with buying the ticket. "One ticket to Volterra please?" I asked politely, the woman didn't even bother answering, instead she just typed some numbers into the computer all the while I could hear her mumbling "Teenagers, ugh, wasting my time!" I laughed, she thought I couldn't hear her, when actually thanks to my perfect hearing I could hear her just as well as if she was speaking to me in a normal tone, plus she thought I was a teenager! If I compared my age with hers, then I can assure you I would be much older than her.**

"**Anyway, any bags to check in?" she asked, I looked down at my feet to see only my duffle bag, I could carry that on with me, besides my belonging in this bag were much too important to me, so I would much rather keep them close. "No, no bags only my carry on thank you" I said as I took the ticket from her outstretched hand, with a final thank you I left her and walked over to the waiting area thankful to see that there was only ten minutes left until boarding. **

**As I sat there I thought over everything once again, I wondered to myself what the Cullen's would think when they found out where I had gone, for I was sure that all though Frank had promised not to tell, that he would sooner or later, and so I knew it was only a matter of time. But I thought over it never the less, I thought about what Edward would think, would he care? Would he regret what he did all those years ago, or pity me? But then I thought, no he left me and although I still love him after all the pain he caused, he doesn't love me, so he wouldn't care. And the Cullen's would they care, or would they feel the same as Edward would? After all they deserted me too. **

**I felt like crying at this moment but I kept strong and instead decided to try and keep my mind from roaming to such thoughts. So I decided on watching the humans, I could see why, why ed- why he found it so interesting to watch me sometimes, humans could be very interesting without knowing it. Just the way they worried about everything, such small things, the same way as I did when I was human. I could hear every single conversation they were all having; I could hear what one woman was saying on the phone to what sounded like her husband or boyfriend. **

"**I'll miss you john, but I'm going! Yes I know, but I need to do this, I think that we need some time from each other for a while, some space…" then I could hear john as she had said on the other side "Darling please listen to me, I need you, please, you are everything to me, please I need you, I-I love you.." **

**I couldn't listen to anymore, the way this man john just broke into sobs made my heart break, I know how he felt, I know how it felt to be left, to know that that person you love didn't want you anymore, when you wanted and needed them so much that it hurt. **

**I felt like screaming at this girl who had broken john's heart, that she was making the biggest mistake of her life, that she needed him and once she had realised that, it would be too late, I wish she could know how much it hurt to be unloved, for then she may not be making such a stupid mistake, but I could not interfere, this was her choice, she would just have to deal with it.**

**I moved on to another's conversation, a conversation between two friends. "Sally this is going to be so awesome!" one girl said to her friend the other sally answered with an equally enthusiastic answer "I know right, I mean Beth has been to Italy before, she said it was so cool, and also that the Italian guys are so…" I quickly stopped listening in on their conversation; hearing about guys was not something I wanted to do at the moment. Teenage girls I thought laughing quietly to myself, I didn't miss the odd look I got from the old lady next to me though, can't a girl laugh I thought!**

**Finally the plane was boarding, the ten minutes had felt like hours not minutes and I was glad to be boarding, well here goes I thought as I gave my ticket to the flight attendant. I didn't miss that he was male and the fact that his heart rate increased rather embarrassingly high when he gave my ticket back. I gave him a smile just to see what would happen and I laughed silently as his heart almost stopped, his face was rather funny too. I moved on to find my seat, economy. I didn't see the point in wasting money on first class when this flight was taking me to my death anyway, what would be the point?**

**I found my seat and sat down, the window seat I thought, although at the moment the view wasn't the greatest, just the airport. I flicked through the on board magazines and was finished with those in mere minutes, all of the contents within them were merely things you could purchase on this flight and also a magazine of what was on to watch on this flight, hmm a new film was out twilight, but after reading what it was about picking out the key words love, vampires and Edward I decided perhaps not.**

**I was watching out of the window when I heard a voice from next to me, "Excuse me but I think you are in my seat" the voice was smooth like honey, it reminded me of-of Edward. I whirled around to be met by a pair of golden eyes, vampire.**

**OK guys there you go that's the next chapter hope u all liked! Sorry for the cliffy, but I'll try and update soon, I'm not promising anything just in case but yeah thank you luv ya all x Alice x **


	36. 34 Surprise and Sisterly Love

I'm really sorry I couldn't update in so long, but I've been really busy. I love you all for sticking with me, and I apologise ahead of time for anymore delays but I have exams soon, I'll try and update another chapter for you later, as a thank you for all your love, support and for your patience.

Sm owns all I luv you guys xx Alice xx

34. Surprise and sisterly love- B.P.O.V

I sat completely motionless for what felt like an age, all sounds were blocked from my ears; I was like an unsuspecting deer caught up in some cars headlights. Ironic that I should feel the way my prey surely did, unsuspecting and confused as to what would surely happen next.

I debated what I should do, I knew for sure that there was a clear one hundred percent chance it was a vampire stood behind me, but which vampire?

My question was answered when I felt a smooth, cold hand on my shoulder. I waited for the electric sensation that always came whenever Edward used to touch me, I waited but it never came. I realised at once with a sigh of relief that it in fact was not Edward stood with me and turned around to face the vampire.

The first thing I registered was that this vampire was a she, a beautiful woman with short golden hair and those oh so familiar golden eyes. The next thing I registered was a quiet but audible gasp, too quiet for mere human ears but easily picked up through my enhanced, perfect ones.

I whispered under my breath too low for the humans to hear, "I am sorry for taking your seat, I shall move if you wish, but I would very much like to talk to you also. My name is Bella by the way."

She answered me by sitting down gracefully in the chair next to me and then speaking in that same velvet voice "My name is Madison, I am as you can see a vegetarian, as are you. I am 115 years old and was created by a lone savage vampire; he killed all of my family and left me to live in this awful state. I never desired a life like this"

I listened to Madison talk with great concentration, listening to her story and reading the emotions playing around in her eyes, the pain, the sadness, the dread.

She went on with her story and I listened to every single detail, "I used to have a life before I was changed, a happy normal life, a family, a home" she said, loss shone in her eyes but still she smiled, a sad smile but a smile never the less.

"I was engaged, to the love of my life, John. He was such a caring and loving man, part of the reason I fell in love with him, he always loved me for who I was, he only ever wanted me. And then this…this happened" she waved her hand over her perfectly flawless body rather angrily and her eyes sparked with annoyance but at the same time sadness. "I could not be trusted to be around John anymore, I would have to sacrifice our future for him to live, I knew I could not control the dreaded monster within me. I had to leave as soon as I realised what I had become, a lone new born vampire, scared, even petrified about what the future held, for the future I had dreamed of, a life with john and our children was now finished, everything I had planed and worked for was for nothing. In one moment my life was destroyed, in one moment I died and in dying left everything of my old life behind."

I sympathised with Madison, I knew how it felt to have no future, to have it all thrown away, it took you years to plan how your life would turn out, you would dream of the perfect future and then in only a second someone could just throw it away and crush your heart and your dreams into dust, never to be seen again, never to come true. It was like saying to someone you've won the lottery and then just as they planed what they would do with it, dreamed of all they could achieve, someone says actually you can't have the money sorry, go back to how everything was before, forget this ever happened. And the truth is you can't! A once in a lifetime chance, is just that, once in a life time!

I went on to tell Madison about my miserable story, I found myself opening up to this vampire, the way she had to me, talking with Madison seemed to be easy, it felt natural. Madison seemed to have a calming almost at ease aurora about her; it was sort of like the way Ja-Jasper could feel emotions, project them. Only Madison seemed to not know she was doing anything, the calmness just seemed to come naturally to her, it made you feel like you could tell her anything, which I of course already had. Madison was a strange vampire but one I looked up to and respected like an older sister already.

After I finally finished my story Madison did something I was not expecting, she reached over and hugged me tight, protectively as if she was shielding me from the horrors of the world. Then she said something that made my cold, dead heart warm almost stutter to life once again, even in my empty, unfeeling state.

"I may not have known you for long Bella but I feel like I've known you my whole life, in just these few hours I've known you I have told you my entire life story. And I respect and thank you for listening so intently, for helping me, for you are the one person I have ever opened up too since my change. After it happened I all but closed myself off to the world, made myself invisible. And to tell you the complete truth, you actually feel like a little sister to me, no matter how silly that sounds. I feel protective of you."

I didn't have to answer back, no words were needed, just a loving friendly smile. I knew Madison would understand what I did not necessarily say out loud, she would see in my warm smile that I agreed. I knew this would hurt even more now, when I went to the Volturi. I knew it would hurt more because now I had another loved one I would be leaving behind, but I knew there was no other way, everyone would be better off without me here to interfere with their lives, no one would miss me, I was sure they would all move on. But at least for my last few hours I had found myself one shred of hope, one small light in this darkness I called hell. It would soon be over, but at least for now I had someone, I had a sister in Madison, a friend, a glimmer of light in the dark.

Thank you hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review on what you think of this new twist, what do u think of Madison? xx Alice xx


	37. 35 True Past and Secrets Untold

Ok bonus update, hope you like! Here is a new point of view, Madison and her true thoughts and feelings. Enjoy!!!! :)

Sm owns all luv ya xx Alice xx

True Past and Secrets Untold-M.P.O.V (Madison)

I watched Bella from the corner of my eye, as she looked rather bored out the window of the aeroplane. I wondered idly why she was even on this plane, why did she have any desire to go to Volterra. What was her decision to go there based on, I had some idea that it was to do with this Edward guy, but why go to Volterra, and not some other place?

I had come to like Bella very much over the last couple of hours we'd been on this dreaded plane. I had told her everything… well almost everything, everything I was allowed to say at least.

She had initially felt sorry for me after she had learned of my story and then in turn I had felt sorry for her, after learning of hers. We were both rather a mess, the both of us incomplete, our loves far away and in my case gone forever.

I wondered again why Bella was going to Volterra but then stopped to think over my own reasons for venturing there once again. I had been there before, once upon a time, not long after I had been changed all I wanted to do was die, to escape the pain of not ever being able to see john again.

The voluri made me see reason, and told me that john would want me to live and to move on and that if I truly loved him I would do just that, and so I did, well I tried anyway. They had offered me a place on their guard claiming I had an amazing gift, the gift of getting someone to tell me anything I wanted, the gift to delve into their darkest secrets. They told me I could control the person's emotion towards their secrets; make them feel at ease so that they would tell me all.

I however did not believe them. I remember in my human life, I had been a trustworthy and caring girl, people could tell me anything and I would not tell another soul, their secret would be safe with me. The Volturi tried to tell me that I had carried this trait through to my…my new life but still I did not believe them.

I ran away, I left the Volturi and their silly games; they could not control me like they did the others. But now here I was in that very same predicament, foolishly journeying back to Volterra, back to the Volturi and their sick controlling games.

I had thought long and hard over this and had decided not a day ago that I would go back and join their guard; I could not keep this life of journeying alone up forever. It was a lonely road, the life of a vampire, no friends, no family and no mate. I was all alone in the world and so I had decided to put them up on their offer, at the time it seemed a rather good idea. But now after meeting Bella I wasn't so sure.

Had I made the wrong decision?

I thought over this as I watched a young mother and her child sleep in the row next to me. On the one hand I could stay alone for the rest of my sorry existence or on the other hand join the Volturi guard. The two options both had their faults but then again having company for a change would be good.

I was headed to Volterra to start this new life, but I couldn't help but think should I ask Bella what her plans were? Was she thinking of joining the Volturi as well? Or not. Looking over at Bella again I decided against asking her, if she had wanted to tell me she would have, I would give her time, maybe she would tell me by her own accord. I really hoped she would.

For now though we still had time left till we were scheduled to land, which meant I had more time to think. Was it really time to think over my new future? Or was it just time to doubt and worry over the mistake I was about to make…

OK there is your bonus chapter for today, and that goes out to all the people who have supported me and this story, reviewed and alerted. I would like to thank you all for being so patient. Until the next chapter update R&R Love ya xx Alice xx


	38. 36 Sure as hell want my daughter back

Okay your next chapter I hope you enjoy!!! This is what happens back at the nelson's house (Frank's) Please, please, please read and review and you may just get another bonus chapter!!! I luv you guys for all you support and I'm so proud that you seem to enjoy my story. Anyway on with the show. SM owns all…

-**Last time at the nelson's-**

**I got ready to run off, run off anywhere but here, and as I did I shouted over my shoulder "Oh yes and if you wanna know where you're precious Bella is, then look in Volterra, bye Eddie!"**

36. Sure as hell want my daughter back!-E.P.O.V

The second that dreaded word left Frank's lips I bolted, straight after Frank, back to the house. Every second was precious; I needed to find out what else Frank knew.

I ran through the front door, which Alice had conveniently opened not a second before. Sometimes the little psychic could come in handy, I thought with a chuckle.

I had not forgotten the task at hand though, "Alice she's…she's…" I whispered painfully, the playfulness and happiness I felt not a minute ago now forgotten only to be replaced by the empty darkness of pain once more.

Alice, always caring and kind came up to hug me, her small arms embracing my somewhat larger frame. "I know Edward I know" she whispered, for once her ever hyper mood was dimmed and I hardly recognised this Alice, so broken and fragile looking. As if she was but a small child once more.

In the background I could see everyone discussing, Frank had obviously told them the truth now, and all though everyone's thoughts were glad to know what was what, they also held an undertone of sadness, guilt and pain.

Suddenly over the defining silence that fell in waves over the room, I heard one voice.

"Well what are we waiting for?! There may still be time, she cannot have reached Volterra just yet, there is still hope. And I know that I sure as hell want my daughter back and that we will fight to get her back, where there's a will, there's a way!"

Esme's outburst seemed to shock everyone, and it took a moment for everyone's thoughts to become coherent once again. I looked at Esme's face and knew she was right; I've lost her once I thought I will not loose her again.

Alice seemed to realise this at the same time I did, for within a moment she spurred into action. Her small arms left my waist and she began whirling around the place like a hurricane.

I watched as she ran over to Jasper handed him a little black mobile and whispered in his ear "Tickets, the airport, quickly, now!" She was moving so quickly she could barely put together a sentence.

I followed her lead and began telling everyone what was to happen, the plan was set, now we had to put it into action.

The biggest obstacle to cross now was of course my job, I had created this mess all those years ago and I would stop at nothing to put it right again.

Nothing would stop me; I would have Bella back in my arms again, no matter what the cost, even if I could only hold her one last time.

-1 hour later-

Jasper had been on the phone for around an hour now, negotiating, demanding, and charming the receptionist at the airport into giving him what he wanted.

She had stated that all flights were full and that the next plane to Volterra would not leave until at least noon tomorrow.

To this Jasper had upped his game, and turned on his southern charm. Which he had used many times to charm Alice into letting him skip shopping trips, and compared to that task he believed this would be a piece of cake.

Jasper had used everything he had to charm this woman, and inch by inch, little by little I could practically hear her walls crumbling. She finally gave in when Jasper uttered the word darlin'.

To which Alice had pouted, and then gone on to have a full out tantrum in her head over how that was what he called her!

It was rather funny watching Jasper try to negotiate with the lady over the tickets and the option of a private jet, whilst also at the same time try to calm Alice.

"Yes I think a private jet would be the best option, yes we would be prepared to…well there would be…"

Jasper went over the names in his head Dan, Polly, Frank, me, Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle.

"There would be 9… yes we would like it to be ready as soon as possible…Within twenty minutes? Yes that would be perfect…everything ready, yes okay thank you for your help, yes good day darlin'."

Jasper sighed as he set the phone down and then turned to Alice, who was still silently fuming in the corner despite Jasper's efforts at calming her down.

I decided to help jazz and take it from here, leave him to deal with Alice.

"Okay everyone everything is ready, almost and we need to leave in the next 15 minutes, so everyone must be in the cars by then." After making sure everyone understood this I turned to Kelly.

"I understand that you intend to stay here? Am I correct?" I asked Kelly politely.

"Yes me, Taylor, Andy and Shaun will wait here, for your return. We really do hope you make it in time Edward, the best of luck, bring her home and look after yourself." Kelly said warmly smiling at me.

She then proceeded to do something I was not expecting. She hugged me, true it was one armed and rather awkward but still a hug. I accepted it gratefully but still could not help but wish it was Bella who was wrapped in my embrace.

Taylor interrupted me with her thoughts 'Look after Frank Edward please; don't let him do anything stupid. Return safely, all of you'

With a last look at Taylor I dashed out of the door after the others.

We sped down the road, dust and gravel rising up from beneath us, but to be honest I couldn't care less, all that mattered was my girl. She was mine and it was time for me to get her back.

Okay there is the next chapter!! Do you want a bonus chapter? Do You? Well if you do then read and review please. Luv ya xx Alice xx


	39. 37 Jealousy and Explanations

Bonus chapter, a bit of Alice and Jasper fluff hope you like!! SM owns all! And doesn't she rock?! x Alice x

37. Jealousy and Explanations-A.P.O.V

.Hell?! How could he call that, that woman his darlin?

I…I thought that was my nic name, I thought I was his darlin'. My thoughts were all a jumbled mess at the moment.

All I could think was that stupid insolent little human! I was practically shouting in my head, anger and hurt filled my every thought, I could see that both Edward and Jasper were both having a hard time putting up with it.

I mean I know that Jasper loves me, and that he is only trying to help us get this plane quicker, to help us reach Bella as soon as possible. But I still couldn't help but feel hurt at the exchange going on between him and that woman.

His southern charm was something he would usually reserve for me and only me, and to see him bring it out on another woman, cut me to the core. I knew I was being stupid, that I was being silly and jealous and overbearing. But I couldn't help it, just the mere thought of Jasper and…and someone else.

I shuddered causing Edward to raise an eyebrow at me. 'Yes I know Edward, I know I'm being silly, call me a jealous little baby but I don't care, I am Jasper's darlin, and not her!'

Edward chuckled at my thoughts leaving me silently fuming in the corner, damn him.

J.P.O.V

I was desperately trying to calm my wife, and yet at the same time I was trying to be charming and witty with this god for saken woman. Couldn't she just give in already, all I wanted was a damn private jet, ready in half an hour, how hard was that?!

I hated seeing Alice upset, but I had to do this, the only way to get the jet was to charm this woman, and the only way to charm her was use my accent and such words as darlin. Surely Alice didn't think I meant these words did she?

She couldn't! Surely she could not. Alice knew she was my world and my entire existence, without her I was nothing. She had made me who I was today, she changed me for the better, she would always be my darlin and no one could change that.

From the corner of my eye I saw Edward nod once, ahh so she did think I meant it. I walked over to Alice, still on the phone to this woman, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

It was meant to be a comforting move, it was meant to convoy that I did love her, but no matter how much calmness I sent her way, she still refused to calm down, sending me waves of annoyance and distaste.

I vowed I was going to sort this out, but first I had to finish the task at hand.

It was around half an hour later that I finally finished on the phone with the stupid frankly annoying woman. She finally caved in and gave me the jet we so desperately needed. Next time you can do the phone calling Edward I thought angrily in my head.

Edward smirked back. Ugh how I wish I could… I stopped my train of thought as I watched Alice stomp up the stairs, hurt rolling off of her in waves.

Sorry Eddie you'll have to take it from here, the wife needs some attention I thought as I ran up the stairs after Alice.

I got to the door where Alice had disappeared into only to find it locked! Oh come on I thought, sure I could knock down this door easily but I'm not too sure the nelsons would like that so much.

"Alice darlin, please open the door, I'm sorry" I whispered knowing she could hear me. Leaning against the door I listened for any signs of movement and sighed contently when the door opened to one very upset looking little Alice.

She stepped aside allowing me to come in, I realised we were in the library, a large yet cosy room, full of books. I went and sat on the sofa that was situated in front of a large warm log fire.

I watched as Alice danced over, still as graceful as ever and then as she sat down next to me. "Alice you know I didn't man any of those things, I did it for Bella, I kind of owe her don't you think after what I did all those many, many years ago?" I asked still shuddering slightly at the memory of that fateful day.

"I know, I understand jazzy, its just ugh I don't know how to describe…I guess I felt…I felt jealous, you've never called anyone else darlin before" I watched as my darling wife's bottom lip jutted out into an upset pout and as her tears filled with unshed tears.

At the sight of this I pulled her straight into my lap and gently ever so gently tilted her head up, her eyes meeting mine. "Mary Alice Brandon Cullen" Alice noticeably flinched at the sound of her full name, I knew how much she hated Mary "listen to me, you are the only one I have ever loved, you have captured my heart so many times over, I have lost count of how many times. You have changed me Alice into a better for lack of a better word person, you gave me hope when there was none, you gave me light where there was darkness, and you showed me love, the greatest love. I would do anything for you Alice, anything. You are my life, and you will always be my little darlin."

Alice was radiating with love and joy at my words and what else could I do but kiss her, I will always love you Alice I thought, no matter what happens now.

I knew from the moment we stepped into Volterra that every moment was precious and that every alley, every shadow was cast with danger but I vowed we would escape. And we would bring back Bella, Edward needed his darlin back, everyone deserved to have their love, like I had mine in Alice.

And there is your bonus chapter!! A bit of Alice and Jasper fluff, a bit of heaven right smack bang in the middle of hell. I hope you liked it, I know it was a bit of filler but hey I love Alice and Jasper so yeah anyway thank you read and review xx Alice xx


	40. 38 BMWs, Volvos and Painful Goodbyes

**Ok the next chapter we are back to Bella and Madison, warning this is a sad chapter, but I hope you like it. Please review, it makes my day, especially at the moment as I've been ill of school all week, but I've still found the time to update for u guys because I love ya all! SM owns all!!! Xx Alice xX**

38. BMWs, Volvos and painful goodbyes- B.P.O.V

I bit my tongue against all of the questions that threatened to flow freely from my lips. No, I knew these questions must stay within me; it would do no good to allow them to be asked. I couldn't help but wonder why Madison was going to Volterra though.

I may not have visited Volterra before but from what little I had learned of the Volturi and their kingdom it was not a pleasant place, full of bloodshed and power. It didn't seem the sort of place you would willingly wish to visit, not the sort of place you would holiday to or even venture without a purpose.

I wonder what could be her purpose there; I hoped it was not for the same reason as I. Madison was a truly genuine and loving girl it seemed, she should not wish to go to such a dark and hate filled place.

Once again I bit my tongue, and settled for looking out of the window. I watched as each cloud changed and formed into the faces of my family, of the people I loved. Charlie, Renee, Dan, Polly, the Cullens…Edward. The people I would never see again.

After tiring of this I shut the window down, effectively closing down those painful memories. I watched around me as the humans either slept or watched the mindless comedy on the screen. I watched as a young couple spoke in hushed voices, smiles gracing their faces. They seemed so in love.

Madison watched them longingly, a spark of sadness shined in her golden eyes, I reached over and embraced her. The rest of the journey I spent holding Madison, in a sisterly embrace, stroking her hair and whispering words of comfort and reassurance. I knew I needed them as much as she seemed to.

-3 hours later-

It was almost time to land; I could hear the two pilots in the cock pit discussing who would announce it to us, the passengers. After around a minute of discussions the voice of the head captain sounded around the plane, over the speakers.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, we would like to thank you for flying with Volterra air ways and do hope you all shall contemplate the thought of flying with us sometime again in the near future. I ask you all to now buckle your seatbelts for we shall be arriving in Volterra air port in just under five minutes. Thank you once again and good night, we do hope you enjoy your stay."

The voice of the captain had been smooth and velvety, like both honey and silk combined. Only one creature could posses such a voice, vampire I thought. Huh figures!

The cabin crew then continued to check every row, ensuring that each passenger's seat belt was securely fastened and that every bag was safely stowed in the over head lockers. I wondered idly if any of the cabin crew were vampires too, my unspoken question was answered when one of the cabin crew came to check on our row.

Pale skin…check, inhuman beauty…check, eyes…crimson. Ah so she was a human drinking vampire, I silently cursed her and every other crew member on this air craft in my mind for killing innocents. I didn't see how anyone could do that, didn't see what could posses them to want to.

My thought were disturbed by the frantic heart beats of the humans sat around us, their faces noticeably freezing in anticipation, I would bet anything that they were praying in their minds for the plane to land safely. I knew I would be if I were still human.

The attendant who had been with us but a mere minute ago, licked her lips, no doubt hearing the pounding blood of the humans and their frantic heart beats that got louder with each passing moment. I mentally shuddered, disgusted.

The plane finally hit the run way with one shuddering jolt, and I listened as the humans heartbeats finally started to slow, relieved that they had lived.

Once again the captain's velvety voice came over the speakers "Welcome to Volterra." I watched as the humans hurriedly rushed from the plane in droves, grabbing their belongings and queuing to exit from the two side doors. I failed to stand and instead settled for waiting patiently in my seat along with Madison. We both knew this would take a while, so there was no point in standing.

When we finally had a chance to exit the plane, I rushed off slightly too quick for a human but not enough to expose us for what we are. I had no desire to stay any longer on this damn plane. As I exited the captain sent me a flirtatious wink, which in turn caused me to shudder, and Madison to chuckle.

I stepped into the muggy, sticky air of Italy. It was night time and so the sun was not shining luckily but I could still feel the slight sticky, hot feeling in the air. We glided straight past the security desks, quickly flashing our passports at the men, who looked on in awe. Madison had rolled her eyes, while I had chuckled too silent for the humans to notice. We then proceeded on past the luggage carts, the both of us only carrying our hand luggage.

We made it out to the car park, which was filled with ostentatious and flashy little Italian sports cars, how ever there were a few more practical cars mixed in, a few BMWs and a few…Volvos.

I hadn't much experience with hot wiring cars but I knew enough to maybe be able to get a Volvo or BMW working. I went for a black BMW x6 which suitably had tinted windows, I would need those I was sure.

After making my choice I turned back to Madison, silently dreading what was going to happen now, I was sure I would never see her again. I ran over to Madison where she was standing silently next to what I believed to be the new Volvo c30.

She had a thoughtful look on her face; her eyes were slightly glazed over, filled with unshed tears. She knew this was goodbye just as much as I did. It had to be said and so I opened my mouth to say the words that cut me right to the heart. "Goodbye" I said heartbreakingly. "Goodbye my sister, I do hope we meet again someday" Madison said embracing me tightly. I thought about what she said but no matter how much I wished it I knew it could never be, this was goodbye…forever.

"Perhaps" I said though doubt filled my every thought. I hugged Madison one last time, and then ran back to my car, I could not stay a moment longer, my heart was already broken. I sped off, looking back in my mirror once to see Madison, unshed tears in her eyes; I yearned to comfort my sister. But I could never.

I drove faster and faster, leaving behind me the last shred of hope I had, with every second I drew nearer, and nearer to my death bed. With each passing second, my life faded, soon it would be no more.

**Ok there you go, that chapter was really sad to write, I hope you all appreciate it. What will happen now? Bella and Madison have separated and with it Bella has lost all hope, will anyone ever be able to save her? Please review, please, please, please xx Alice xx **


	41. 39Plans,life changing decisions,awkward

39. Plans, life changing decisions and awkward- C.P.O.V (Carlisle)

I watched as my family hurriedly jumped into the cars, at least most of my family. For now there was one left missing, one puzzle piece, and one more link that was needed to complete our story. I felt a slight pull on my left arm and looked over to see the face of my beautiful wife, Esme.

She smiled back, a warm yet sad smile, her eyes watery with the tears she would forever be unable to shed. As I reached out for her hand, I silently hoped everything would turn out right in the end. For a daughter, a friend, a sister and a love was missing, now it was time for her to be found.

After one last glance back we rushed down the path and into the remaining car, Edward's beloved Volvo. However this time I would drive, as I thought that would be best as Edward seemed to be in no fit state for anything, let alone driving.

As I drove I pondered over my plan, whether it would work, whether it would fail. It was a well thought out plan that I had had in place ever since I learned of Bella's intentions to run off to the Volturi, but the key to its success would of course be the time. I had to be sure we could reach the Volturi before Bella; I had to at least warn the Volturi that she was not to be harmed.

Aro had always said "if ever you are in any sort of trouble, or if ever there is something we may help you with, then please dear Carlisle don't feel you have to keep it secret, we shall help friend." I was sure Aro and Marcus would never wish to harm Bella though Caius I could not be so sure about.

Caius was a strange creature, while Aro came off as a more civilised and more inviting vampire, Caius was completely the opposite. From the short time I had spent with him I had come to learn of Caius's love for battle and war. He was certainly the less civilised of the three, and I had watched many a rouge vampire being slaughtered under his hand. Caius helped no one outside of the Volturi, he did not listen to any excuses, and he is neither as forgiving nor as understanding as Aro.

Caius would be the main flaw to my plan, as I was sure I could get Aro on my side, if he could consider me a friend then surely he could consider our problem and my solution.

As soon as I was alone, I vowed to make the phone call; as soon as I could I would sort this out, no matter what it cost me.

A.P.O.V (Alice)

Jasper's foot forcefully pressed down on the pedal, yet the car surprisingly moved onwards smoothly, no jerking movements and no stalling. He seemed to be coping well with everyone's emotions; at least that's what I hoped. As I thought this I felt a shiver run down my spine, my thoughts filled with worry and the frown line between my eyebrows deepened, my lips froze in a slight grimace.

Sensing my distress Jasper reached over and grabbed my hand, smoothing out my fingers from the fist I had been keeping. Though my thoughts still held the under tone of worry, I began to feel slightly more calm as Jasper rubbed small soothing circles into my palm, and I let myself glance out of the car window, in the hope of distracting myself from my unpleasant thoughts.

The trees whizzed past, blurs of green and brown, against the grey sky. Grey, exactly how I felt, grey. It was such a simple, empty and cold colour, it is neither black nor is it white; it is simply that colour in between that no one ever thinks of.

I was glad of the fact that no one else had rode in the Porsche with us, glad of the space and the time to think, free from questioning eyes and knowing glances. Living with an empath and a mind reader had its flaws, one of them being the fact you could never be fully alone, someone would always know what you were feeling, and you could never just be alone with your thoughts and your own feelings.

I gazed over in Jasper's direction and marvelled at his beauty, he was the most beautiful, most amazing creature I had ever met, and I would rather die than part with him, he is my life. My eyes left nothing unturned, and my mood turned slightly darker at the sight of his scars, the scars that so many did not see at first. All of those marks he had to bear, the pain he must have gone through, the memories they must bring him. How I wish I could have taken those bites for him, but I could not, and so my love would forever be scarred with the memories of those awful years.

My tiny hand reached out to his muscular shoulder where I could see many scars exposed to the light, they had a strange sparkly almost translucent look to them, and so to my eyes they were very clear to see. I gently and softly ran my fingers over them thinking further of what Jasper must have gone through, and then slowly I bent my face down to kiss the spot, sending love towards Jasper. This is what I loved about my husband; we could communicate and show our love without saying a word.

Jasper stared openly at me, gazing straight into my golden eyes, and then with one squeeze of my hand he turned back to the road, and once again I was left to my thoughts.

E.P.O.V (Emmett)

Awkward silence filled the car, which was highly unheard of for me and Rosie, we were two pieces of a puzzle that fitted together perfectly, and so this situation was slightly confusing and strange. The truth of the matter was this though; no one could bear to talk or to take action, for no one knew what to say. How could we, when we all knew our sister was in danger, big danger.

Everyone was worried, even my darling Rose, who over the years we had spent away realised Bella was her sister too, that she loved Bella as we all did. But the problem for me with this situation was I had no idea how to handle it, normally I would crack some jokes, try to lighten the mood a bit, but even I was stumped in this situation. I had no way to get around it or over it and that left me feeling blind and useless.

I sighed sadly, and finally Rose seemed to realise where we were as she moved from her once frozen state, where she had been for over half an hour. Seeing the helpless look on my face, Rose reached out and grabbed my collar, and I willingly let her pull my lips down to hers for a short and sweet kiss, once again something totally out of the ordinary for us.

Then she smiled warmly and whispered "I will never leave you Emmett." And with those words, my heart filled with a new more optimistic hope that tomorrow would be a new day. A better day.

**OK right before everyone rips my head off for not updating in so very very very long, I need to tell you that I'm really sorry, but I just haven't been able too, these past months have been really hard and I've had to deal with lots of hard pressing things. So I'm sorry. And then just as I was going to start writing again, what does my laptop do, well break of course, so that had to be sent off and I've only just got it back today, so yes I apologise for the wait, but hopefully I still have some readers left :( I'm going to try to get back into updating more often now, so please please show me that I have some readers left and review, I could really do with the lift :) Anyway to those who've stood by my story, thank you luv ya all xx Alice xx**


	42. 40 Urgency, The call and So it begins

**Ok I know I haven't updated in a while and so I apologise, but yes I have been busy, but anyway hope you enjoy the chapter, review if you want me to write more and yes just enjoy it if you will. Thank you. By the way SM owns all! Thank you Alice x**

40. Urgency, the call and so it begins.

C.P.O.V

We arrived at the airport in good time; we had at least an hour to spare before our plane would depart. A one way ticket to Volterra.

Many would think us crazy; it was not a common occurrence that vampires would choose to visit Volterra of their own free will.

It did not matter to us now however, we only wished to achieve one goal and I would do anything to achieve it.

I sat holding my dear Esme close to my side as we waited uneasily for the seconds to tick by, it seemed to take forever.

I gazed aimlessly around me at the humans and then at my family.

Alice held some sort of magazine in her hands, though she did not seem to pay much notice to the flashy pages, which I was sure, were full of gossip and fashion no doubt.

Jasper cradled her in his arms, a safe haven, as though he were protecting her from the reality of this world, Alice seemed remotely comforted by this gesture though I was sure Jasper had needed the comfort more than she.

Meanwhile Rosalie had declared she wished to go for a walk around the small shopping centre, and I knew the real reason was because she had wanted to get away from the misery for just a few minutes and spend some time with Emmett.

The longing for some privacy was evident on Emmett's face too and they soon left off hand in hand, murmuring softly to each other, it was not often that they were so open as this in public, and this thought made me smile sadly.

I quickly hid my sadness however and got back to the task at hand.

With one last quick glance in Edward's direction I was satisfied that his mind was somewhere else and so I left quickly in the direction of the telephones, leaving Esme with one last kiss on her cheek.

As soon as I was on my way I was faced with the crammed spaces of the airport grounds, there were people everywhere, walking briskly in every direction and huddling together in large masses.

I found it rather easy to blend in however and was delighted to finally find the pay phones, which were hidden well in one corner of the lounge.

I did not waste a moment in gripping the phone in my left hand, whilst my right hand was busy placing the change into the coin slot, it was times like these that my quickened pace and reflexes came in handy.

I was then faced with the annoying sound of the call lady "press one to…press two to…"

"I would like very much to be connected with Volterra, Italy if you could be so kind, it is of great urgency." I responded in a calm voice, though I found it hard to hide the sharpness beneath my words.

"Of-of course r-right away." She responded, stuttering a great deal, perhaps I had not hidden it as well as I thought.

"Beep, beep, beep" the telephone began, signalling that I had to place in more change. I quickly placed in another 20 dollars, more than enough.

It was then that Gianna picked up-Aro's secretary- and she answered in a high overly friendly voice. "This is Gianna speaking, you have been connected through to Volterra, how may I help?"

"Ahh Gianna this is Carlisle speaking, I am an old friend of Aro's. And at this moment it is of the up most importance that I speak with him." I spoke with urgency and tension over shadowed my every word; I could only hope she would understand how touchy this was.

"Of c-course I understand, I shall send for him right way." I heard a faint yell in the background and within seconds he was there.

"Ah my dear friend Carlisle, such a pleasure it is to speak with you my old friend. Though I have been informed that is under trying circumstances. Is this correct?" Aro asked with genuine curiosity.

"I am afraid that is correct friend, these circumstances are not the best. And my family and I find our selves in a most awful position. One which only you may change, if you well let it. I am sure that by now she has reached you and so I ask. Does the name Isabella or perhaps Izzy ring a bell in your mind?" I asked cautiously awaiting his answer.

Aro drew in a steady breath, one which he did not need.

"Carlisle…" he went on.

It was half an hour later that I placed the phone back on the hook, taking in a steady breath and then giving out a sigh.

The plan was all set and it ready to go on my signal.

I had to admit things had gone better than expected but although Aro was on my side now, how could I be sure he would follow through?

I guess I could only hope and wait.

And so I walked back through the gathering crowds, to my love. Esme who waited in the same position I had left her in. Only this time a confused expression lay on her face, answers were what she wanted, but right now answers were the only things I could not give…

A.P.O.V (Aro)

I sighed inwardly as I placed the telephone back on the table.

It seemed Carlisle had not been lying when he spoke of his dilemma. A dilemma this was, and it was true that it would not easily be solved.

I had vowed to help and help I would though I was sure it would not be easy, Carlisle was my dear old friend and I owed him this request, it was something only I could grant him.

I was interrupted by faint footsteps, both lithe and graceful, Jane I thought with a smile.

It was true Jane was like a daughter to me, and I valued her company on the guard greatly. She may have been feared by many but to me she was still a young girl.

"Master, I could not help but hear who you were speaking to, Carlisle was it not?" Jane asked innocently, though I could see genuine curiosity burning in her ruby red orbs.

"You are correct in your assumption dear one; though I fear everything is not well." I stated rather glumly, I held Carlisle in great spirits and so his dilemma was mine to hold too.

"I am sorry to hear that master, though I must inform you of something." She spoke, her hand clenched at her side.

"What is it young one if I may be so bold." I asked, straightening out her fingers and glancing around, looking for any dangers that she may speak of.

"It seems we have a visitor master, Isabella I believe." She spoke, a thoughtful look on her face. I wondered what caused this emotion though I did not ask nor intrude upon her thoughts.

"And so it begins." I whispered, mostly to myself though by the confusion on Jane's face I knew she had heard.

_Carlisle it has begun, good luck my friend._

**Ok so hope you liked it, we have a new point of view in there, tell me would you like more of these different point of views in the future or not? Feel free to PM me, or even review, I would love to hear your feedback so yes, please review and thank you!! **

**Xx Alice xX**


	43. 41 Alec, Stalking and Animal

**Guess what I have here for you guys? Ha ha it's another new point of view and this time it's coming from none other than…drum roll…Jane!! Woo, I really hope you enjoy this chapter because I actually enjoyed writing from her point of view; it was rather amusing to get in her head. Yes so tell me if you want more and review pretty please. Thank you xx Alice xx **

**P.S Stephenie Meyer owns all and she rocks it!! **

41. Alec, Stalking and Animal

J.P.O.V (Jane)

"Gotcha again Alec, and you said you could beat me, Ha!" I exclaimed in pure delight as I held my twin to the floor in a headlock for the third time today.

Man I'm good, I thought with a smirk as Alec struggled from beneath my petite hold.

It was times like these that I loved, just messing around or wrestling with my twin.

It was true that I was an extremely powerful vampire but that didn't change the fact that inside I was still the young girl who was changed all those years ago.

Just because I held all of this-this power and duty upon my shoulders it didn't change the fact that at times I just liked to mess about, be a kid and not act all high and mighty as I sometimes had to.

I found fitting in hard, I think I always did and so Alec was my saving grace, he understood me completely…after all we are twins.

But Alec was more than that he was my brother, my twin, my friend and my confidant. And for that I loved him dearly though I doubted he knew just how much I valued him.

"Yeah, yeah Jane whatever you say. But you and I both know that I was simply letting you win like the good brother I am." He said smugly, holding a hand to his un-beating heart as if to make his statement even more sincere and heart felt.

"Right Alec…sure you were but hey say whatever makes you feel good. I know the truth was that I beat you. Again, might I add and you just can't face it! You just got your ass whipped by a girl." I spoke smugly, grinning like a fool as I extended one arm to help my twin up from the hard stone floor of the training room.

He took my hand with a sigh, and before I knew it he was standing next to me once again, grinning darkly as he stalked towards me.

He had the face of a hunter and ironically I seemed to be his prey.

"You wouldn't dare!" I screeched as I lithely sprang across the stone floor to reach the other side of the training room, as far from my brother as could be.

"Wanna bet little sis?" He asked, still stalking towards me, his eyes alight with humour, an amused but smug grin on his lips.

"No, no, no, no!!!" I screeched as I ran out the heavy wooden door, easily pushing it open and letting it slam back into Alec's face. Ha, serves him right for trying to catch me I thought.

As soon as I was sure that Alec was out of range I began to slow my pace, slowing completely down into a lazy human walk.

Normally this would annoy me, having to act like a human when I clearly was far from it. But right now I didn't mind so much.

I was having a thoughtful day today, I had already had my fair share of fun this morning and now I just wanted to be alone to think and so I walked through the halls of Volterra, with no particular idea of where I was going to.

I was but half way through my walk when I smelt something strangely unfamiliar waft through the dimly lit hall way.

It was a _vampire _alright but not a scent I was at all familiar with and suddenly my darker instincts kicked in.

Evil Jane was making her presence known. It was not so much that I hated this side of myself, just that I sometimes found it hard to come to terms with the fact that my power was the ability to burn vampires.

Not physically of course, only mentally but in all truth it was enough. Enough to make a mature vampire cry out in pain and hiss in agony.

And what horrified part of me most was that a lot of the time, the darker side of me enjoyed it. Enjoyed others pain and discomfort.

I tried not to think about it too much though when I was out on some mission or running an errand for Aro. I tried to merely think of it as nothing, that it was necessary to punish wrongdoers in order to keep our secret safe from the outside world.

And it was necessary I know but it didn't make me feel any better about myself.

I could feel the animal inside me flare up and in no more than a split second, it had escaped, I became evil Jane whose purpose was only to protect and kill. A feral snarl ripped from my throat and I barred my teeth ready for the intruder.

The scent was becoming stronger and stronger; it smelt distinctly floral somehow, like nothing I had ever smelt before in a vampire. How strange.

Suddenly the smell increased enormously and I was finally brought face to face with the intruder.

I was correct; this was someone I had never come into contact with before. She was new to me, and this very thought made me nervous, how was I to know that she opposed no threat to us?

I could see indecision and confusion flash in her eyes, which to my great surprise were a glowing gold. Not the crimson red I was so used to seeing on a daily basis.

Ah so she was one of the strange ones I had heard about, the foolish ones who chose only to pray on animals. I never did understand how anyone could even consider that choice; it seemed so pathetic to go down that path way, when the easiest and most obvious choice lay straight ahead.

As I pondered the strange choice I looked over at the girl once again, she was not a newborn that much I could tell but on the other hand she was not ancient or nearly as mature as I either. She seemed to lay somewhere in the middle, with her golden eyes, pale skin and long brown locks.

"Who are you? And what may I ask is your purpose here?" I asked in what I thought was intimidating voice. Of course if Alec was here he would beg to differ, saying that I could never be called intimidating for I was far too small. Brothers!

"I am Isabella, and my soul purpose here is only to have council with Aro and the other ancients, I do not mean harm here. I simply wish to be granted a favour." She spoke, though her voice was lifeless and empty, as if she had no life left in her.

I did not question her motives or her reasons as to why she wanted a council; instead I simply lifted one single pale finger and motioned for her to follow my lead.

She quickly complied and I could hear her faint footsteps trail behind me, every once in a while she would take in a single shaky breath, something which confused me completely. We were immortal; breathing was not at all necessary in case she hadn't yet noticed!

I was at a loss as to where to take her exactly, for I knew Aro was busy with planning right now and I had no idea where else she could go.

I didn't even think, I simply took her to the first place my mind conjured up which incidentally was the training room. Surely Alec could handle this strange girl for a while?

"Don't let her out of your sight Alec; make sure she stays here until I return please." I whispered motioning towards Isabella who had now lay herself down on the cold flooring, her eyes tightly closed. Again, such strange behaviour.

I waited around for Alec to answer with a faint "I promise" and then I stalked off, in search of Master Aro where ever he may be.

It was time he was informed, for I feared this particular message could not wait.

**Hope you liked it, I know I enjoyed writing it! Ok thank you, please review if you want more and thanks again xx Alice xx**


	44. 42Meeting the hooded and The witch twins

**Omg I finally finished this. Yay! I hope you like it because it took a while, and a lot of thinking and effort. Please review and tell me your thoughts, even if it's just to say I need to work on it a bit? Anyway hope you enjoy thank you.**

**xx Alice xx **

42. Meeting the hooded and the witch twins. B.P.O.V

It did not take me long to find the entrance to the great Volterra, how ever I wasn't in the mood to make my presence known by all and so I searched again for some sort of back door, a secret entrance perhaps?

I silently stalked through the winding alleyways, my feet feather light as they touched the stony cobbles with every step I took.

The centre square was extremely stuffy and crowded, filled to the brim with tourists, all flashing their state of the art camera systems in each and every direction.

Their eyes filled with awe and amazement as they stared in wonder at the great buildings that rose high above into the sky.

If only they knew the truth of what as truly going on here I thought sadly, a grim look darkened my features.

I couldn't let the thought disturb me however, I needed to keep going, I couldn't forget the soul reason of why I came here. And that was simple, to die.

I stumbled carelessly as I found exactly what I had been looking for, a secret stairway, hard to see unless you had enhanced senses which of course I did, but it was there never the less.

The stairway was not long but each stepping stone was distinctly medieval, each had been carved with stone, steep and unforgiving if you did not watch your step, something which I had been known to do often.

All of a sudden my body completely froze up as if I had been paralyzed, a deer in the head lights, caught.

Up ahead stood a young girl, I would have thought nothing of it, I would have believed my first assumption if it wasn't for her crimson red eyes, unmistakable and filled at this moment with pure hatred.

A vampire, and from the sound of the growl ripping from her throat, she wasn't a part of the welcoming party.

That was for sure.

She spoke in a high child like voice, it was strange, the voice of an angel coming from someone who resembled a devil more than anything else, it was like a sheep barking, it just didn't seem to fit with her aura.

I could only stare in confusion, though that quickly dissolved and turned back into my usual expression, emptiness.

I did not lie to her, the truth was always the safest road for me, and so I told her motives plain and straight, and then watched as she arched one pale finger in my direction, asking me to follow her.

She walked briskly ahead; it was obvious that these twisting hallways were familiar to her, from the way she held her head to the way she knew every single twist and turn, this was her home.

When the young girl finally came to an abrupt stop, it was near a heavy looking door; once again it was medieval in its appearance, with a heavy wrought iron knocker and wooden panels.

"Follow me." She murmured, pulling sharply on the door to expose a large room, filled with various training machines and weights.

The training room was empty; at least I thought it was until out of the corner of my eye something moved, a hooded figure emerged from the shadows, their long cape dragging gracefully behind them.

The young vampire who had led me here, the fair headed girl, glided effortlessly towards the cloaked figure her hand reaching out to lie on his shoulder, it seemed to be a loving movement and so I felt the need to turn away, to not intrude.

They spoke in hushed whispers and so I took the opportunity to lie down, suddenly feeling rather overcome and tired, though we all knew that had been impossible for me to feel ever since I had become this damn creature.

Not long after the sound of a door slamming rang throughout the room, and I knew that it had been the young girl who had left. I was left in silence, and my eyes willingly closed.

It didn't last as long as I would have liked however, the air of silence was suddenly interrupted by an airy voice, beautiful and angelic.

"So what exactly did you do?" the voice asked, a hint of underlying amusement colouring the tone. I sat up, my dead heart pounding with surprise and shock.

After a minute of calming myself down I looked up to see a beautiful boy and within moments I realised he was the mysterious hooded figure, and even now that I could truly see his face he still held that mysterious element, the bad boy look.

His dark brown hair was the same chocolaty tone as mine; and it framed his features perfectly, falling down slightly into his eyes which were much to my dismay that same bloody red.

But even after seeing the colour of his eyes it didn't have a huge affect on his overall beauty, he still held that childlike innocence though it was well hidden under his bad boy exterior and his cheeky smile.

I was reminded of the situation suddenly when I remembered he was expecting an answer, how stupid was I acting?! And so I opened my mouth ready to come up with some witty remark but the only thing that would leave my mouth was a foolish "Huh?"

It didn't seem to faze him though as he gracefully took a seat on the floor beside me, chuckling all the while much to my embarrassment.

"What I meant to say was, what exactly did you do to end up here? I mean it's not every day that we get visitors like you here, not that I'm complaining or anything, as I must say this is a pleasant surprise." He said, flashing a teasing grin in my direction, then his face became thoughtful and he seemed to remember something.

"I'm Alec by the way and you are?" He asked, sounding genuinely curious. He seemed nice I thought suddenly, it was true that he was nothing like the other girl I had first met, she was cold and distant towards me but he seemed cheeky and happy, two emotions I had been lacking in my life lately and so I welcomed the change.

"Bella, pleasure to meet you Alec." I whispered shyly with a small grin of my own playing on my features, ah a smile I thought happily, now that was something new to me.

He shot me another rather cheesy grin and then started shooting me random questions, passing the time I guessed.

I happily answered his questions and found myself starting to like his cheeky boy attitude, he flirted shamelessly with me and I sometimes wondered whether he really was serious or simply joking…but I didn't mind.

Only one person would ever own my heart, only he would own the key to my heart, and only he would ever have the right to take it, no one else only _him_.

"Oh yeah I've been meaning to ask, what exactly did you do to Jane? She seemed pretty uh how can I put this annoyed or mm upset for some reason, and since she left her pretty happy I was just wondering…" He trailed off seeing my confused expression.

Jane? That was who that girl was, that was who the evil eyed devil was.

"Jane?" I questioned stupidly, way to state the obvious Bella I thought with an exasperated sigh.

"Yeah you know shortie, Jane, uh my sister, drama queen, annoying twerp, my twin…I can go on all day with the nick names you know." He said with a laugh.

"Any of this ringing any bells in that head of yours?" He asked questioningly, as he arched one perfect eyebrow towards me.

"Uh sure, she's the girl that found me right, the blond one that looks kind of how can I put this nicely…evil?" I said though it came out as more of a question than I would have liked.

That's when I realised what I'd just said, stupid stupid Bella. I'd just openly insulted his sister! I moved to defend myself and apologise but he simply chuckled.

"Don't worry about it, we're used to it. We get it a lot." He said with a grim smile and a sad sigh.

I gave him a small inviting smile of my own, urging him to continue with what he was confessing.

"Well I guess you've never heard of us, maybe this will spark your memory, hmmm let me think, ok how about the witch twins. Ever heard of them?" He asked, though this time he did not smile nor did he glance in my direction, he stared at the stony floor, his expression mimicking it, stony and cold.

It was like his personality had completely flipped, now he was his sister's twin, a perfect match.

I racked my brain for any signs of memories that I had where I'd heard this name and after a lot of thought I came up completely empty handed.

I shook my head grimly and watched as he gave a low chuckle, though this time it held no amusement or happiness, it was sadistic and grim sounding.

"I guess I should tell you who we are then. Ok listen carefully and I'll start at the beginning." He began, and I watched as his eyes stared forward, as if they saw a completely different thing than I did, a different world to what I was seeing.

"As you already know since you're here, this is Volterra home of the all powerful Volturi, Aro, Caius and Marcus blah blah blah. But then of course there is the guard, and two members of the said guard are me and my twin. Jane." He paused for a moment and then went on, the grim smile still glued firmly to his lips.

"I think I'm correct in saying that you don't know what our powers are but maybe I should tell you. Just promise not to look at me differently please? I'm still me, just a little more powerful perhaps?" He said with a small grin, though it didn't quite touch his eyes.

I nodded, though it was an unsure movement, I didn't know what exactly to expect next.

"The witch twins are in fact the Volturi's most offensive weapons, they both hold abilities beyond reckoning, abilities that allow them to take down any opponent regardless of size or strength. The witch twins…are me and my twin. Jane." He craftily glanced over to me, judging my reaction no doubt. I showed no difference however and so he went on with his tale.

"Do not fear me when I say this, but my ability is to cut off a person's senses. I can cut off as many people as I want at any time, they will lose their sense of smell, direction, taste, hearing, sight. Everything will just turn off until they are alone in the darkness, all alone and afraid." His eyes visibly darkened, no longer the shocking crimson they once were but now a terrifying onyx.

I ringed my hands nervously in my lap, trying to process what he was sharing with me.

"Jane and I may appear child like, we may appear to be young but the actual fact is that we have lived for far longer, for centuries we have watched the world rise and fall at our feet. You see back when I was born the world was an entirely different place, where no one could commit any crime without severe punishment, a place where the rich and the poor lived in two entirely different worlds, a place where mistakes were not tolerated by anyone. Witch craft was strong in my world, it was not rare to see another of your fellow villagers stake, whether they were guilty or not."

Alec clenched his fist at his side, restraining himself from lashing out. My right hand instinctively reached out towards his, and without entirely thinking I grabbed his fisted hand, smoothing out his fingers until they entwined with my own, fitting in place perfectly. It was meant as a friendly, reassuring action, I was happy he could trust me enough to share this with me even after we hardly knew each other.

He went on with his story, giving my fingers a squeeze.

"Aro had had his eye on us twins for many years and he waited for a long while until we had matured slightly, until we were older so that he could change us. But during this time the whole village suspected witchcraft. They were terrified of us, even as humans." He said with an amused huff.

"The village thought us witches and so they tried to burn us at the stake. I say tried, because that was all they achieved before Aro stepped in. He was forced to slaughter the entire village for their actions, and also to change both Jane and I right on the spot." He paused, eyes glazing over in sadness.

"I was fortunate enough to come out of the fire, with minimal injuries. Jane was not as fortunate as I and because of everything she went through, sustaining several horrific burns she gained her power. The power to voluntarily inflict a mental illusion of agonizing horrific pain upon others, an illusion of burning." I shuddered dramatically; thinking of the young girl with the evil red eyes, Alec ignored me and carried on.

"We became the most valued members of the guard, and many say that we are two of the most if not the most powerful vampires in existence, from the day we were reborn we have been known as the witch twins, and that there Bella is my story." He finished, glancing down at me to measure my reaction. I could only stare, my mouth stupidly hanging open slightly, doing my impression of a gold fish.

I couldn't possibly think of anything mildly intelligent to say in response and so the first thing that left my lips was. "I'm so sorry Alec." And I was in truth, he had been through a lot in his life, it was true. It was not only I who had suffered heartache and pain.

"Don't worry about me Bella." He spoke softly, but the defeated expression on his face told me otherwise and so without a second thought I threw my arms tightly around him, in an Emmett-wince- worthy bear hug.

"Show me." I said quietly in barely a whisper. I wondered whether or not he had heard me. I got my answer when he suddenly froze, his arms paralyzed around me.

"Excuse me?" He muttered; his tone completely and utterly shocked. I knew he had heard my request perfectly; the problem was he didn't want to think he'd heard, because the idea was so completely absurd to him.

"I said show me your power." I paused thinking of a way to word it so I sounded surer of myself, more intimidating. "Use it on me; I want to know what it feels like to be empty, to not feel, even if it's only for a short moment, please." I begged. I sounded pathetic perhaps but I didn't care right now, because I just wanted to know how it felt.

"But Bella you-you don't understand what it's like, I can't do that to you, I'm sorry I just can't, you don't understand how much power I have on my shoulders, Jane and I we're alone in the world, we're different, you're not like me." He trailed off into an agonised whisper, his head falling into his hand, a defeated move.

"Please." I said simply, though in that one word I put in all of my emotion, and so it come out strong and forceful, as if I was completely sure of myself and my actions. Which I was…I think.

Alec looked up into my eyes, holding them in his gaze for more time than I thought necessary until his face turned calculating. And then the moment he was about to speak, the moment he was about to give his verdict on my request the doors flew open.

There stood…

**Wow. I just wrote 2,600 and something words, I'm proud that's the longest chapter in this story so far, nearly seven pages long. Yay! I hope you liked this; I worked so hard so please please review, I would really love to hear how you feel about this chapter or my story, or even if you want me to read you stories? I would love to hear from you so thank you lots and lots xx Alice xx**


	45. 43 Velvet vs Leather

**Here we go. The next chapter, please review and just enjoy it, let me know what you guys thought of it, was it ok? A special shout out to **_**Anne-Marith **_**you're awesome I have to say, and thank you for talking to me and giving me so much valuable feed back. Also to everyone else who reviewed thank you, keep the feed back coming if you will or even send me a message, as you can see I love to talk. Thanks again xx Alice xx**

43. Velvet vs. Leather – A.P.O.V (Aro)

"Yes Caius I understand the situation, I know it must seem like short notice to you but there is no other possible option that we may take. I am afraid this is their last hope; if this plan fails then everything they have fought so hard for will fall. And that is not what I stand for, that is not what I believe in." I said seriously, using a voice that I reserved specifically for pressing times like these, drastic times call for drastic measures as they say.

I was met by several strained and worried glances as my voice rose higher and higher, shouting was not something I did often and so this may have seemed like quite the spectacle to many of my guard. My mate, Sulpicia seemed to take my tone the worst and I watched as she winced delicately, though she seemed comforted by the thought that I was not raising my voice at her, as if I could ever even think of doing so.

Caius was not one to show weakness however and though I knew he felt slightly intimidated he did not let it show, he was a rare creature and one that could either make you or break you. He held the power to kill so easily with just one swift sweep and this was something that he did not have any problem in expressing freely. And although he had no extra ordinary talents, he did house his ruthlessness and his ability to make your life hell; in short he was not someone to tamper with if not necessary.

"I will help them, whether you agree or whether you do not. You may be able to abandon a friend in dear need but I cannot do so, guilt fills me at even the mere thought. In the end I cannot choose for you, you may both stand with us and lend a loyal hand or you may rebel and stand alone. The choice is yours alone Caius. I may not decide for you." I finished angrily, feeling my temper come to its high point as I stormed from the room in one strained movement.

No one dared follow me; I did not let my temper rule over me often but when it did...let us just say that it never ended well.

Caius was currently swimming in very dark waters with me, he was in danger of pushing me off the edge, there was only so much that I could take and the other night had not exactly helped.

- Flash back -

I placed the telephone back on the latch softly, almost delicately, making sure I was careful not to break it, for that was not a rarity what with our inhuman strength taken into account. Carlisle had not been joking when he had said that his situation was a difficult one, something that could not be taken lightly by any means.

I would aid him however; I would lend my support and help bring his plan into action. I was sure we could resolve everything if we tried. My train of thought was interrupted slightly when the door creaked open slightly behind me, the actual creak was almost inaudible and to human ears it would have registered as nothing, I was not a simple human though and for that I was grateful.

The air danced around me, filling with the familiar sweet scent that I was so used to. My heightened senses had become so attuned to the scents of those that lived here, after all these centuries that the hunter in me stayed hidden almost completely and I did not feel the need to guard my territory any longer.

"Ah, Caius to what do I owe the pleasure of this unexpected visit, it has not escaped my notice that you have never visited me in my personal quarters before. I wonder brother why does that start now?" I asked, in a tone that was both inviting yet dangerous. Though my words still held a hint of underlying curiosity, it was true that I did wonder why he visited me here, at such an odd hour.

"Do not play with me Aro, I am not in the forgiving mood" when is he ever? "I am simply astounded, astounded and bewildered as to what on earth you believe you are doing, I cannot see what you think you are achieving in playing your games here. Because mark my words brother, this time, there is a chance that in going head first into the fire, you may just get burned." His voice was low and menacing, laced with poison, his words straight forward, their intent crystal clear.

I decided however to humour him and as I went on in a rather too cheery voice for the current situation I felt the tension build up and up as his snarls filled the air, low and treacherous.

"I'm sure dear brother that I have no inkling what so ever as of what you are talking about. You have no reason to feel bewildered for the situation has not changed, you may be at ease for I have done nothing that may harm you or your pride in any way. My decisions are just that, mine and mine alone." I spoke freely, letting the words run easily from my lips.

Then in a whisper that could challenge even his darkest words, I said "Do not forget your place here, I am still the leader, as it has and will always be. Watch yourself brother."

He did not protest again as I swept dramatically from the room, the door crashing behind me in my wake.

- Present time –

He had not contradicted me again for a while, but his silence did not last long. Now here we were again, faced not in comradeship but in battle, we were two very different creatures and if one could not co operate then there was no hope for anyone. Though Marcus was also one of the leaders, he did not play as much of a part as Caius and I surely did, he was more of the silent type shall we say.

I ventured out of the main rooms, walking through the damp and darkened hall ways, shutting the doors behind me with more force than necessary. I found myself heading towards the main reception, the place where our only human slave – perhaps that is too much- …our only human accomplice worked.

"Good day Gianna dear" I murmured, my voice turned soft and alluring. I had decided that scaring or perhaps even giving our secretary a heart attack was not something I wished to add to my list of awful circumstances for today. I could live without her blood on my hands…for now.

I spoke with her kindly for a few moments, not wanting to appear rude in any way and then I said my goodbyes and departed into the small office place, the one that only few of the guard knew about besides myself and Gianna.

It was not an extravagant space, in fact it was rather understated and plain when compared to the other rooms in the castle, whose walls were painted in rich, bold colours, the décor distinctly from that of the later eras that we had lived through.

But my own personal, private office was much less lavishly decorated; it did not hold any absurd chandeliers or highly prized pieces of art, the floors were not that of expensive marble and the walls were not painted with bold colours of gold and crimson.

In truth my office was the only place that was uniquely me, everything within this room I had hand picked with care, everything was strung together perfectly. The rest of the castle was beautiful, that I could not deny but it wasn't my taste, it wasn't what I personally liked.

I adored things that still possessed great beauty, but it was beauty that you had to find, not the kind you could simply see at first glance, it took longer to understand, longer to come to love and cherish. It was such beauty as the simplicity of my ancient leather arm chair, it still possessed charm yet it was not as refined as velvet or silk or as simple as plain cotton. It was balanced yet somehow perfection.

Then there was the darkness of my navy walls, they were the very colour of my soul. I had always thought this; it was why I had first chosen the colour, for they mirrored me in every way. Dark, yet distinctively powerful and then how the colour did not fit in anywhere, it was so obviously unique in that it was neither black nor white.

Like me, I was neither like Caius or Marcus; I did not hold Caius's love to kill nor Marcus's ever patience and ability to suffer in silence. I was quite simply Aro and no one else and though I was essentially a hunter by nature, a killer and a leader whose soul was dark, I was still graced with flashes of colour.

My wife was one, another was people's happiness, it pleased me endlessly to see that light in ones eyes, so much more than the darkness would please Caius and his darkened soul.

I pondered these thoughts a while longer as I swiftly lit a roasting fire, even though I may have been ice cold it was still comforting to feel at least a slight warmth upon my marble skin. I opened my ancient bible with great care, lying it on my lap almost lovingly, after all this book was a few thousand years old, and I cherished it dearly though I did not always agree with its morals and its stories of purity and goodness.

I flicked through to the page I visited most often; it was the one that was least preserved, turned hundreds of times until the edges were slightly curled inwards and the letters fading.

My eyes flicked over every word with curiosity, as though this was the first time I had seen it not the thousandth. The words had nearly come to and end when I heard three short and abrupt raps on the thick oaken door.

For a second I panicked, thinking that someone had found my hiding place but I quickly gave a sigh of relief as I heard Gianna's racing heartbeat, her steady breathing.

I gave a faint "Come in" and the door was pushed open just as I hid away my bible once again in a place no one would ever find or think of. "I am sorry to disturb you master, but they have arrived." Gianna said in a rushed tone, taking in a long breath as her sentence came to and end, it seemed as though she was short of breath, how strange.

"They have, have they" I murmured in what I thought was a light, teasing tone, though from the look on Gianna's face it was anything but. I continued keeping my tone airy. "Let us not keep them waiting."

And with that I swept out of the room, my movements graceful in comparison to the clipped, strained steps I had used earlier, when my temper had not been as controlled.

As soon as we rounded the corner a head of striking gold came into view, though his features were distressed and a grimace seemed frozen on his lips Carlisle looked the same as ever.

"Carlisle" I spoke, reaching over to hug my old friend. "Though these are pressing times, it is wonderful to see you once more; I was beginning to think you'd forgotten me." I chuckled lightly under my breath, though my attempt at lightening the mood did not seem to have much effect.

"I could never forget you Aro. I am forever in your debt for this favour you have paid me, in short this will save us all, and for that I am eternally grateful. My old friend, it is good to see you once more." Carlisle replied, smoothly though slightly more strained than was healthy.

Indeed Carlisle I thought.

"Let us begin; I believe we have no time to spare." I announced to no one in particular, though I knew they all heard me perfectly clear.

With one last nod in Gianna's direction we stalked down the hallway with purpose, one goal was clear in our minds, and no matter what I would help them reach it.

Isabella we are coming for you.

**Ok there we go! Hope you liked it, I enjoyed writing it, I think it showed two very contrasting sides to Aro, and it let you into his head a bit more. Please review, I was so blown away by how many of you reviewed on the last chapter and I just hope that on this one you will do the same. Anyway enjoy thank you once again. xx Alice xx**


	46. 44 Crystal clear

**Thank you for all the feedback! Ok here is a short kind of teaser chapter, it's going back to when the Cullen's and everyone arrive, and so I apologise for the order but thanks again. Please review…xx Alice xx**

44. Crystal clear

F.P.O.V - Frank

We arrived at the gates to hell.

And I watched as they were pulled open agonisingly slowly, as if the guard wished to torture us in the worst way possible, emotionally, though we were all beyond feeling dead at this point in time. Bella was all that mattered.

Carlisle had since told us of his plan, the one which he had secretly pieced together with the most powerful of the Volturi leaders, Aro.

Though he reassured us with information that Aro was his loyal friend, from millennia's ago when they lived here together, though not always in harmony, they were still like brothers at heart. Though this did not put my mind or Edward's at ease, and he carried on with his silence, the calculating yet empty look never leaving his now dark eyes.

I could not help but wonder if I had told them where Bella planned on going earlier, that she would be safe in the arms of her mate, who I could not deny would always be Edward and him alone. She could never be more than a sister to me, and though my heart ached, I knew it was for the best.

I began to reach for the handle to the car when suddenly a hand reached over, cold and hard to lean on mine, it acted as a restraint, not allowing me to take my actions further. The scent was unmistakeably Edward's, his hand did not slacken.

"I think it best for you to stay here Frank." Edward's tone was final, his only intent to condemn me from going any further, I was to stay here, that was obvious in his words.

"You know I won't do that." I argued, trying desperately to push his restraining palm from mine, though that only made him grasp tighter still. I looked over desperately to Alice for help, but her words did not give me much comfort.

"Frank Edward is correct, though I have been experiencing trouble with my ability recently, I can see it crystal clear now. And what I see is that if you go any further, this plan, it-it may not work. And that's something I-I cannot risk." Her features lay downcast; the words coming out as strangled whispers, though she willed them to be more.

"I know how you feel about her, but I also know that you storming in there and demanding to know where she is…it won't help our case Frank. You need to understand, this is the only way you can help." The later part of her words seemed stronger, the force behind them and the effort she was putting in was clear.

I realised with a defeated sound that she was correct, this was the only way that we could succeed in our goal. I would not play the hero in this tale but perhaps we could still salvage a happy ending?

P.P.O.V – Polly

Frank had given in so easily to Edward's wishes, he wanted Bella to be free and so he gave up his own freedom. Frank's face crumpled in defeat, and his once golden orbs were now black with sadness.

I felt for him I really did, anyone could see how he felt about Bella, though I was sure it was no more than a childish infatuation. I remembered how I had felt that once, I sympathised with him on a level no one else could.

As I took one last glance back at Frank's dejected face, I realised I two could not do this, surely if I saw those monsters who called themselves royalty, I would not be able to stop my actions either. And so I jerked my hand from Dan's soft one and then ran back to the safety of the car.

As I pulled the handle open I threw Dan a strained "I can't do this, be safe for me and bring her home." And then I stepped into the car where I two would stay prisoner, waiting along with Frank and praying for success.

**Ok this was a major short chapter, but it was just to show how these two characters were feeling about everything, I know the order is confusing and I apologise for that but because none of my story is planned out or has a story line to it particularly then the chapters are all things I think up as I go along and there for spontaneous. Anyway thanks for reading, a big chapter is on its way soon, next it will be the make it or break it chapter, but which one will prevail? Thanks**

**xx Alice xx **


	47. 45 Vanishing acts and Shadow robes

**Hello again my lovelies, it's been a while hasn't it? I apologise for taking so long, but hopefully I've gotten over the writing block now. I hope you like this; I put a lot of work into it to make it the best I can. **

**This stories nearly coming to an end **** can we see if we can get up to 500 reviews? Pretty please, you know I'd love it. In the mean time why don't you hop on over and check out my other story My little princess, I've been told its good ;) I will try to update soon, but right now it's over and out. Xx Alice xx p.s SM owns all. **

45. Vanishing acts and Shadow robes.

E.P.O.V

We hurried through the winding hallways – staying grouped together and keeping to the shadows, being caught wouldn't be good for our case right now.

The passages were dark and steep, and the flickering of the candles served as a reminder that we were no longer home, that we were somewhere very dangerous both dark and mysterious – a dangerous and menacing place.

It was shortly after that I heard impending footsteps, quickly approaching – I was just about to slip into a protective crouch when suddenly a voice filled the air – its tone was light and airy, yet it sounded weathered, tired even?

"Good you have arrived, please my friends you must follow me right away…" I learned quickly who the voice belonged to, Aro. The leader of the Volturi.

I tried to guess his motives for helping us with our plan and wondered suspiciously if he was truly loyal to us, or simply a spy, a liar. But then I remembered his friendship with Carlisle – who had once lived in this very castle along with the Volturi and their guard– and guessed that his loyalty to Carlisle had something to do with his assistance in our plan.

I slipped in between Emmett and Aro, I didn't trust the Volturi at all, in fact I didn't trust anyone at this point…too much was on the line, too much that I could not afford to loose, no matter the cost…

I felt myself slipping into a conscious nightmare – something I had done a lot recently since Bella had been gone, I guessed it was my way of torturing myself everyday for what mistakes I had made, for leaving Bella for not running after her as soon as I could.

_They stood silently ahead of her, teeth barred – ready for attack, their hands like claws at their sides – deadly, cold, and hard. Lethal to anyone who was near. I watched in terror as they lithely glided forward, their capes billowing behind them in an unnerving and menacing fashion. The sound of her frantic breathing rang out cutting through the deathly silence like a knife._

_They grew closer. And closer still to their prey – until no longer did they move – the distance was closed and I watched on in horror as their eyes darkened dangerously in anticipation, the venom already pooling in their mouths, ready for the kill._

_My mouth distorted into an agonised scream and then…_

"Edward – Edward…" Alice's panicked cries filled my thoughts – and I found myself wanting to sigh with the relief – relief that my nightmare had come to an end, though I knew that was far from the truth.

"Edward, dude snap out of it, we have to keep moving, come on Ed." Emmett's unmistakable booming voice shook me – his tone was concerned, no hint of joking to be heard at all. He was merely a shadow of his former self – his childish and happy tendencies gone without a trace only to leave an empty soul whose face was permanently twisted in misery.

I nodded mutely and began to step forward once again, whilst Alice shuffled on ahead. Emmett however stayed glued behind me, his left hand never once leaving my shoulder – it was both a comforting and warning symbol.

After what seemed like forever the long winding walk through Volterra's ancient corridors came to an end. We now stood in front of what looked like Aro's own chambers.

"Please get inside, quickly." The Volturi leader murmured, his eyes darting round in every direction, watching, searching. His mouth was turned down in a grimace, the look on his face calculating yet hopeful.

I briefly recalled being pushed inside by Emmett, and then we were consumed once again by silence – filled with anticipation and fear, emotions that had become natural to us, emotions that none of us were short of...

C.P.O.V

The heavy mahogany door closed behind us – there was no escape now – and I watched as Aro traipsed in behind us, tucking the large gold key safely inside his cloak once more.

His face seemed stressed, and his eyes held an almost tired look, though they did not still; but watched cautiously, looking for any sign of danger.

It was then that he turned to face me, giving one purposeful glance – his mouth was set in a tight line, and he kept his fists clenched at his sides. He gave a final nod, and his eyes sparkled with determination.

I knew it was time to set the plan into action and so I returned Aro's meaningful glance, with one curt nod of my head in his general direction.

A.P.O.V

The room was suddenly filled with an eerie – almost fear filled silence as we watched Carlisle's unusual exchange with the Volturi leader. Edward was the only one who could have had any idea of what was going on, though from the far off look on his face; he didn't seem to be paying them any attention.

I decided on breaking the silence, reminding them that we had little time to spare and that standing around would not do anyone any good – especially Edward who had now changed his tactics and had started to pace Aro's chambers restlessly instead; no doubt wearing a hole in the ancient stone floors.

Carlisle nodded in understanding and I watched suspiciously as Aro wandered back into the shadows of the adjoining cupboard. I could hear movement inside and wondered what he was doing, had he not heard my words? Did he not know how much settled on this turning out well?

He took a little longer and then appeared once again; holding dark pieces of cloth in his pale hands. My expression turned to confusion one that was mirrored by all but him.

"Robes." He murmured simply, shaking out the cloth to indeed reveal the Volturi customary robes. He held three of them in his arms and I wondered who they were for.

"They match mine and my brothers robes completely, the perfect match in colour, shape and size – I had them made shortly after I heard of Carlisle's plan. Now who shall wear them? Perhaps we should play on your strengths as a group. I believe you have an empath in your midst, Jasper I believe?" Aro asked, looking towards my husband.

"You are correct." Jasper said, taking the robe cautiously from Aro's outstretched hand as if he were afraid it was a joke.

"You also have great strength, in the form of Emmett I believe." Aro said handing the second robe to Emmett, whose face was masked with shock.

"And finally I believe this is the most important, you have the help of love. I think Edward should have this last robe; perhaps you can make her see sense, after all a mates bond is stronger than any other, it cannot be forged." Aro held the robe out to Edward, who seemed dazed as he took the material, slipping it over his own clothes.

Edward whispered a quick "thank you so much, I owe you my life" directly to Aro, as he shook his hand.

"It is nothing son, you were just lucky that I had some time to prepare. I have made sure that Marcus and Caius will be out of your way today, they are otherwise occupied with some pesky newborns that are roaming the streets of Italy. Meanwhile I have Alec and Jane watching your Bella for now, though I am sure will be restless by this point so perhaps it is best to begin your plan now. Oh yes and I almost forgot Edward you will need this, it is the Volturi arms and I do not ever venture with out it, you must wear it, it will give you strength." Aro said kindly, placing a long dark chain around Edward's neck.

It looked heavy and ancient looking, and it held a large pendant at the end – which was had on it the coat of arms; black and red in colour, the Volturi symbol.

Edward nodded in thanks, as he held the pendant tight in his right hand – as if he was willing for it to give him the strength he would need so desperately to finish this dangerously important mission.

"Now you must go, I will send word to Alec and Jane, please go to the main room – you must be waiting..." Aro whispered into the darkness as he vanished into the shadows.

**And there you have it. A very important chapter. I have had writers block for a while on this, but I'm hoping to have overcome it now, I worked hard to give you this so please give me some feedback, I can't continue to write without them. I hope you liked this chapter, Aro's being kind. Edward's pacing. And Emmett's now a Volturi…comment…what do you think of this? Thank you xx Alice xx **


	48. 46 Thea

**I put a lot of work into this; I hope you guys enjoy it. Please review, it makes my day and gives me the drive that I need to complete this. SM owns all. **

**46. Thea**

**B.P.O.V**

As I sat silently in the training room, I closed my tired eyes, allowing myself to drift back into a comatose state – the closest I would ever truly come to what was once sleep to me.

A cool draft breezed through the room, dancing across my pale skin and filling the room with a bitter chill. Beside me Alec sat deadly still, his eyes never leaving the spot where Jane had recently left.

Not a moment later and the silence vanished, as the doors to the training room dramatically flew open – shaking the ancient stone walls with the sheer force, and rattling the training equipment that had somehow managed not to fall to the cold floor.

A stranger stood before me, his dark hair pulled back into a perfect pony tail as his crimson red eyes searched my blank face.

I briefly glanced over towards Alec, looking for some sign of recognition – his mouth was set in a sort of grim half smile, and his eyes shone with confusion.

I quickly looked away soon after, as the stranger began to speak, his voice light and filled with some unknown emotion.

"Bella! My dear, it is a pleasure to meet you, though the circumstances are not quite as I'd hoped. Perhaps you have changed your mind, it would be such a shame to see such a bright one fade…" He faded off, making his way toward me – and offering his out stretched hand.

"Please forgive me, of course you have no idea who I am. My name is Afton, Volturi guard member, at your service." I listened carefully, sure that he put an extra emphasis on Afton than was needed.

His hand was still outstretched and not wanting to appear rude, I took it – noticing that his skin was paper like, and ice cold as was mine. He soon let go, a new glint in his eye as he shared a fleeting glance with Alec – who stood firmly to my left, his dark cape billowing behind him.

"It is good to meet you too Afton." I murmured half heartedly, quickly taking back my hand and letting it drop back to my side. His lips pulled up into a gleeful smile, and it reminded me of the child catcher from chitty chitty bang bang – a film I had loved as a small child. Creepy, and calculating.

I turned my gaze down to my feet, carefully studying my shoe laces – not wanting to look back up and face the awkward silence that had invaded the space.

Suddenly, Alec spoke in hushed whispers, his voice strained and urgent.

"Bella, we have to go, they are waiting." His features were grave, and I was sure I saw a hint of regret play across his eyes, but as soon as it was there, it was gone again.

I nodded mutely, allowing him to pull me from the room. Leaving Afton staring straight after us, his smile still intact, though his eyes seemed…sad? All in all, things seemed strange and suspicious. Alec was acting peculiarly as well, much to my discomfort.

Alec firmly held his hand in mine, pulling my fingers every so often, telling me to quicken my pace. We had talked late into the night it seemed, and now we faced the early hours of the morning.

Ahead of me were a fleet of spiralling stairs, steep and daunting and as I carefully made my way down each one, securing my precarious footing, I thought of what I was about to do.

I was to die. Soon. I cleared my mind, shutting down my senses. So that I could no longer smell or hear, no longer feel. It was as if my soul had shattered, vanished and I was simply the corpse. Left behind with only one way to reach it's soul once again.

I could only see now, see and nothing else. What I was hearing simply went straight through me – I could not hear what my body did not want to. Step by step we drew closer to the unknown.

Each step was unfamiliar to me, new territory. We reached a large open room, where across from us a frail human sat – looking lonely and helpless. It seemed she was the secretary.

Alec pulled my numb body towards her, and as we reached the desk I saw a flash of confusion run across the woman's features. Her face was pale and looked drawn, and her eyes were blank and haunting, underlined by dark patches as if she hadn't slept in years.

I watched as she and Alec shared a brief whisper of a conversation and then as she nodded mutely, her eyes never leaving mine as we walked away.

Finally we reached a large ornate door, made purely of fine wood I assumed. Alec grasped the handle forcefully, throwing it open and stepping inside – pulling me firmly with him. My arms felt disconnected from my body, and they hung unattractively as Alec kept hold of my right hand.

I stared at my feet again, watching them shuffle forward – with no purpose or drive. I simply wanted to be done with it all.

As we came to a stop I breathed a small sigh of relief, taking the chance to swiftly glance up from my shoes only to come face to face with the thrown room.

The walls were made of the same ancient stone, though they were draped with expensive looking crimson velvet, and the ceilings were high and grand – carved into ancient patterns that reflected the regal theme. Pillars lined the great walls, looking as if they had come straight from the palaces of ancient Greece.

The room was dark and beautiful, and though no windows were present, the walls flickered with torches, glowing an angry yellow and red.

Beside me Alec cleared his throat, and squeezed my hand before bowing his head in respect as dark figures emerged from the shadows. He let go of my hand then, and I instantly felt its loss, though I quickly pushed back the emotions and let my body feel numb once again.

I followed his lead, bowing my head before watching the scene before me.

Three figures emerged, their faces cloaked by the shadows that their cloaks provided. They kept their heads down, and seemed to float towards the three large thrones that sat in the centre of the regal space.

Behind them more figures emerged, and the five lighter cloaked figures, went to stand possessively behind their masters.

No one moved or said a word.

It was the cloaked figure who sat on the second throne – the largest and most ornate one – that spoke. He kept his voice hushed and quiet, but his entire presence radiated power. He was the leader I soon figured out.

It took me a moment to realise he was speaking to me and keeping my head down I listened, though I did not take in every word nor listen intently.

"Child. Please do not hide from us, we do not mean harm; I speak for my brothers and my guard when I say we only wish to listen and hear your story. It is not every day that we face such circumstances as yours…" His voice was filled with emotion, and every word was carefully chosen – as if he had spent hours perfecting it. My silent heart seemed to give a small twinge of pain, at his voice, it seemed familiar to me but my numb heart could not recognise it. I was too empty to care.

I watched in silence as he gave a small almost inaudible cry and then as the cloak figure to his right reached out and placed a hand on his cloth covered shoulder. He seemed to calm quickly, though it took a moment before he spoke again.

He rose lithely to his feet, his brothers following him as if to protect him and watch for any signs of trouble. Behind them, the guard moved too, their lighter capes hiding their faces from view.

As he silently strode forward, his entourage following, I became as still as a statue – my eyes desperately searching for Alec's comforting presence. He was gone. Vanished.

I was all alone. I closed my eyes, and tilted my head toward the floor; letting my mind clear of all thoughts and become an empty, dark hole.

I could faintly hear the footsteps come to a halt, and I knew that they stood before me now. My eyes flew open, as a cool hand reached out to me, pulling my chin upwards so that I now looked into the face of the Volturi leader.

His face was completely shadowed, all except for his crimson eyes that stood out dramatically in the midst of the darkness. His eyes seemed sad and regretful, and they shone with unshed tears.

"Why are you here young one? I feel your sadness, it radiates from you and yet you seem empty, numb." This time it was not the leader – Aro – who spoke, but his brother; who I could only guess was Caius. His voice too seemed familiar, though not like Aro's was.

Caius reached out a hand to me, but quickly thought better of it – pulling his hand swiftly back into the confines of his shielding cloak.

I decided that I needed to speak, to say something in response; otherwise I would never get anywhere.

"I-I want to die, it is all I want. I cannot bear to live any longer; I have no one in this world that cares for me. And the only one I have ever loved never felt the same. I have lived for too long and now my time has come to an end. I just want it to be ever, to end the years of pain and suffering…" My voice broke, and around me I could hear many gasps or shock and surprise. Even to my own ears I now I sounded empty, hollow, only a shadow of my old self. An empty corpse, lost without a soul.

My face was blank, but my eyes were filled with tears I would never shed – no matter how much I willed them too. I gazed upwards, meeting Aro's crimson eyes.

"My dear child. Your words…they are not true, I believe you are loved. You are not alone in this world, and you never shall be. For your loved ones will not allow it. And I will not allow…," He gasped in pain, and some members of the guard reached out for him, "allow you to be ki–killed."

I retreated as if he had slapped me, a cry of agony escaping my lips as I crumpled to the cold stone floor – my knees giving out, and buckling under the pressure. I lay my pale cheek against the ground, pulling my knees up to my chest as I lay in a crumpled mess, my tearless sobs racking my body and jerking my shoulders.

"P-please just k-kill me...end it." I managed to cry out, between my sobs. There was no answer and instead I was pulled into someone's cold embrace as they pulled me up from the floor.

"Young one, do not cry, please it hurts me to see it. Such sadness should not mar such a beautiful young face." It was Aro who spoke, his words muffled, as he smoothed my unruly hair. I gave a small cry in response, and tried to escape his iron hold.

"Kill me!" I shouted, though it was muffled by Aro's hard chest. His body froze, as if I had shocked him and I felt his embrace loosen, as he let me go.

It all happened quickly then. I ran from the tightly knit group, pushing my way through the sea of dark cloth. The doors to the throne room thrust open and Alec seemed to fly into the room, his eyes locked on mine as he tackled me to the floor.

"I'm sorry Bella, but this is for your own good." He cried, into my hair as he pulled my arms behind my back. I growled in response, feeling betrayed and hurt. I had thought Alec liked me, I had thought he was my friend.

I knew my plan was stupid but I wanted to die and I was willing to do anything, and if the Volturi wouldn't willingly participate then I was going to have to make them. I would drawn attention to myself, then they would have to kill me.

I would expose myself to the sunlight, it would be the quickest way seeing as the sun would rise in the sky soon. I threw Alec from me, finding an unknown strength deep within me.

I had almost made it to the door when my entire body froze, my muscles coming to an unwilling halt as everything around me blurred. What was happening?

A figure emerged from behind the great oak doors, but unlike the others she did not wear any dark robes, her head was not cloaked by a dark hood.

Her long black hair fell in waves, reaching down towards the middle of her back. Her eyes were a strange grey colour and were framed by thick dark lashes. She was beautiful, though it was not inhuman beauty.

Suddenly thoughts raged through my mind, thoughts that were not entirely my own. They burned my head, and made me feel as if blood was pounding through my ears. I felt like my head would explode at any minute…

_Child you must listen, I cannot help if you will not listen. _

I screamed in agony, as the sentence burned through my skull and I was faintly aware of the whispers around me, the cries of pain, and the gasps of surprise.

_My name is Thea, and I have watched you all of your life my child. I have watched you succeed and fail, but I love you nevertheless. I was created to watch over you, and to help you in your hour of need, I am not immortal as are you and I cannot stay where I am not needed. I was created to protect and watch over you my child, but I my time is almost up. _

I gasped once again in shock before, screaming out in pain; each word she spoke seemed to weaken me and with every sentence I could feel myself slipping into the darkness that threatened to engulf me.

_I am sorry that there is no other way little one, but I could not stand by and let you believe such lies, let you go on hurting yourself. I had to step in, and if this is the only way to stop you then so be it. He loves you my child, he does not stop loving you, and he needs you just as you had once needed me. Do not shut him out, open your heart and everything will be ok. I cannot stay any longer my little one, my time has come, but your time is not up yet. Do not forget my words child, I shall forever be with you_. _αντίο κόρη μου…_

Thea vanished, and with one last cry of pain my vision darkened, filled with bright spots as the world spun around me.

And as I was freed from my frozen fate, I fell numbly to the floor. My head hitting the ancient stone with a crash as my name was cried out in the darkness.

"Bella…"

**Love it? Hate it? Give me some feed back, love you all. Thank you xx Alice xx**


End file.
